The Walking Dead : Beyond Survival
by Mimy111
Summary: [Histoire avec liberté de choix] Clementine avait décidé de rester à Wellington avec AJ. Elle avait dit au revoir à Kenny et le regardait maintenant s'éloigner du camp. Elle avait fait son choix. Une nouvelle vie commençait... Où la mènerait-elle ? Elle devrait survivre pour le découvrir.
1. Chap 1 : Welcome to Wellington

**_Avant de commencer cette histoire, voici quelques éléments que vous devriez savoir avant de commencer votre lecture._**

_J'ai vu dans de nombreuses fanfictions que des auteurs proposaient des choix à la suite de leur histoire. Et c'est ce que je veux faire ici. A la différence que je ne ferai pas de sondage d'un choix par rapport à un autre. _

_Vous aurez la possibilité de choisir le choix que vous voulez à chaque fin de chapitre et avoir une suite à celui-ci. C'est un travail plutôt complexe mais je crois avoir trouvé la bonne trame et les bonnes astuces pour que l'histoire concordent à ce que Telltales Games a pris l'habitude de nous offrir._

_Cette histoire s'étendra sur trois épisode de cinq chapitres. Et une fois au bout de ce troisième épisode, votre fin sera dictée par les choix que vous aurez faits. Je compte utiliser un système qui vous permettra de savoir quelle conclusion correspond au choix que vous aurez pu faire_

_Pour que vous compreniez mieux, je vous invite à vous remémorer l'épisode 4 de la saison 1 lorsque les gens se proposent pour aider Lee à aller chercher Clementine. Je vais reprendre le principe utiliser entre Lee et Kenny lorsque ce dernier accepte, demande une raison, ou refuse catégoriquement d'accompagner Lee pour aller chercher Clementine. Sur cette action, tout dépendait des choix que Lee avait fait vis-à-vis de son histoire avec Kenny par le passé et qui font la différence sur cette décision._

_Mon histoire suivra le même principe. Vous serez donc lors du tout dernier chapitre l'impact de vos choix sur le final. _

_Bien sûr, il vous sera aussi possible de choisir une autre fin si celle liée à vos choix ne vous convient pas. Je compte seulement mettre en place ce système qui ira clairement dans le sens des décisions que vous aurez prise. _

_Quant aux différences dans la narration ou dans les dialogues en fonction des choix que vous avez fait, ceux-ci seront indiqués dans le texte. Vous n'aurez qu'à suivre les indications qui se rapporte au choix que vous avez faits._

_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et si le principe de cette histoire dont je viens de vous parler vous paraît intéressant. Les commentaires sont toujours un bon moyen de booster un auteur ou de lui indiquer ses erreurs comme vous le savez :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>The Walking Dead : Beyond Survival<em>**

_Episode 1 - Into Wellington_

_Chapitre 1 : Welcome to Wellington_

[]

Elle le vit s'éloigner au loin. Il s'arrêta un instant, sembla hésiter puis poursuivit simplement le chemin. Se retourner… il ne le ferait pas.

Il avait beau être là, juste devant elle, il était déjà bien loin. Au-delà des souvenirs qui les rattachaient et des choix qu'ils avaient tous deux fait.

Il les avait quittés. Il les avait laissés. Il lui avait promis qu'elle aurait la chance de pouvoir enfin être une enfant et l'avait supplié de rester.

Clementine avait dit oui. Elle avait consentit à sa requête. À toutes ses requêtes.

Pour la dernière fois, elle s'était ralliée à son choix. Elle lui accordait la rédemption qu'il cherchait tant pour devenir ainsi la dernière ombre flottante de tous ceux qui avait nourri son passé.

Il s'évanouissait dans ce tableau douloureux... À travers cette triste scène… Sous les possibilités d'une nouvelle vie. Une vie qui s'animait aux rythmes du supplice des parois qui enfermaient son souvenir et l'emmuraient en elle au son des portes closes.

Le choc vibra dans tout son corps. Il retentit comme un écho amer aux fins fonds de son être. Kenny avait bel et bien disparu de sa vie… Il s'en était allé pour errer sur de nouveaux sentiers.

Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et AJ. Il était la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Ils allaient devoir construire leur vie au milieu d'étranger, de gens qui s'apprêtaient à leur conter une toute nouvelle destinée.

- Je suis désolé.

Clementine observa d'un œil affecté la jeune femme qui les avait accueillis. Probablement qu'elle faisait référence à la perte brutale de Kenny.

Car, aussi cours fut le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, en dépit des ravages qui avaient façonné leur routes jusqu'ici… elle gardait un merveilleux sentiment de leur retrouvaille.

Il était le dernier lien de sa vie d'avant. Au tout début, quand elle avait rencontré Lee. Cet instant qui lui avait permis d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui. D'être une survivante tout comme l'était encore Kenny.

Il l'avait protégé. Avait risqué sa vie pour elle… Avec autant d'acharnement que Lee avait pu le faire.

- Suis-moi. Je vais t'emmener voir le commandant Caldwell et le capitaine Dalton. C'est eux qui sont à la tête du camp.

L'esprit de Clementine tinta aux noms et au statut des deux personnes qu'elle venait de citer. Mais pour le moment, elle acquiesça simplement, sans poser de questions.

Elle réajusta alors sa prise sur le petit quand la femme les fit prendre à droite sur le premier croisement qui n'était qu'à quelques pas. Le couloir partait dans deux directions, tous deux sur une dizaine de mètre. L'intégralité des parois autour d'elle était faite à partir de containers et plusieurs ouvertures de la taille de portes étaient découpées dans les murs. L'écho de quelques voix se faisait légèrement entendre dans certaines de ces pièces, tel un léger bruit de fond permanent.

- Tout a été construit à partir de containers ?

- Pratiquement. Tu as pu voir la grue de l'extérieur de l'enceinte… Grâce à elle on a pu monter des rangées de caissons pour les transformer en espace de vie exactement comme pour le couloir qu'on est en train de traverser. Seul le réfectoire et quelques cabanons ont été construits à partir de bois qu'on a récupéré de quelques arbres des environs.

Un système de fil électrique pendait sur les coins du plafond, raccordant plusieurs lumières disposés contre les murs.

- Vous avez l'électricité… Dit-elle en lançant sa pensée à voix haute.

- Oui. Depuis le début presque. Mais à l'époque, le système n'était pas encore étendu sur tout le camp. Avec le temps, l'électricité est devenue l'une de nos priorités… Ne serait-ce que pour notre matériel de santé, les cuisines ou encore pour chauffer les pièces.

- Combien de personnes il y a ici ?

- Avec vous deux, nous sommes 96 maintenant.

Clementine fut stupéfaite par le nombre qu'elle lui donna. Depuis que tout avait commencé, jamais elle n'avait vu ou même entendu parler d'autant de gens réunis en un même lieu. Cela leur donnait déjà une puissance considérable. Apte à faire front à de nombreux danger.

Jusqu'ici la jeune fille était plutôt à l'aise. Même si, comme elle l'avait douloureusement appris, elle ne relâcha jamais sa garde. Elle n'avait pas encore assez d'information pour commencer ne pouvait faire confiance. Même si la dénommé Edith répondait à ses questions sans jamais réfléchir ou douter de ses réponses. Elle était à l'aise. Pas du genre à cacher un affreux secret concernant leur camp.

Toutefois, il était toujours sage de présumer le pire. Surtout dans ce monde-là.

Elles passèrent alors devant quelques ouvertures, des salles plutôt petites pour la plupart, aménagées en petit bureaux ou en salle de réunion. Certes, les pièces n'étaient remplies que par un minimum de décoration mais cet élément étonna grandement Clementine. Elle n'avait plus vu de gens travailler derrière un bureau ou se réunir autour d'une table de meeting depuis bien longtemps.

Dans la moitié des pièces, une voir deux personnes passaient parfois dans son champ de vision. Mais Edith marchait bien trop vite pour lui laisser le temps de bien arrêter son regard sur leurs visages. Elle dû donc se résoudre à attendre un peu avant de rencontrer les habitants de ce camps.

Les deux rejoignirent finalement le bout du couloir et prirent à gauche, passant par le seul chemin possible. A quelques mètres une porte avait était encastrée dans le fond d'un container. Ce n'était pas seulement une ouverture. Une véritable porte avait été aménagée dans le fond de la dernière portion.

Edith s'avança rapidement et ouvrit celle-ci les ramenant à l'extérieur.

Et quand Clementine posa son regard sur cet espace, la taille du terrain la surpris. En face de la bâtisse se trouvait un large terrain digne d'un centre d'entraînement militaire. Elle pouvait voir une vingtaine d'homme et de femmes s'entraîner sur ce parcours du combattant finement élaboré. Une petite place se trouvait derrière mais Clementine ne pouvait bien la discerner encore. Elle voyait seulement un piédestal sur lequel était monté une sorte de paroi en métal noir. Sur le flan droit se trouvait le réfectoire ; c'était un immense baraquement à côté duquel des plus petits florissaient. Et au dessus d'un trou du toit de cette cantine, un nuage de fumée noire qu'elle avait repéré tout à l'heure s'évanouissait haut dans le ciel.

Sur le flan opposé se trouvait une grande rangée de baraquement fait à partir de containers. Ils étaient disposés comme des legos sur trois étages et s'étendaient sur plus d'une centaine de mètre de long. Au fond se trouvait le même genre de construction que Clem venait tout juste de quitter. Un rempart aussi grand que celui sur lequel elle était tombée protégeait cette seconde entrée. Seulement les portes de cette dernière étaient deux fois plus grandes et débouchaient directement sur le terrain extérieur du camp. Une dizaine de véhicules de tous types était alignée sur les deux côtés de la large ouverture. Surement que c'était par là qu'il passait pour partir en mission avec leurs transports.

Pendant un moment, elle se sentit comme une nouvelle recrue qui débarquait sur sa toute première base. D'une certaine façon, elle aimait beaucoup ce sentiment et cette atmosphère jusqu'ici.

Des gens avançaient. Certains portaient des uniformes militaires : Rangers, pantalon et Jacquette treillis. D'autre étaient habillés en civil, emmitonnés dans des vêtements chauds.

- Un tiers des habitants de ce camp étaient militaires dans leur vie d'avant. Lança soudain Edith comme une réponse au pensée de Clem. D'ailleurs, ils le sont toujours dans un certain sens.

- Vous suivez surement un règlement strict alors ?

- Le commandant te mettra au courant de nos règles.

Pour la première fois, Edith éludait sa question. Si bien qu'une certaine inquiétude gagna de nouveau l'esprit de Clementine.

- Et où il est où votre commandant ?

- Dans les bâtiments de l'autre entrée normalement.

Quelques regards s'arrêtèrent sur elle lorsqu'elle croisait des gens de tous types et de tout âge aller et venir d'un endroit à un autre. Quant aux personnes qui s'entraînaient sur le parcours des lieux, ils étaient bien trop occupés par les ordres qu'hélait un brun à la carrure imposante pour se rendre compte de sa présence.

Edith et Clementine finirent pas rejoindre la place qu'elle avait repérée au loin. La plaque de métal posée sur le plateau reflétait joliment les rayons du soleil jusqu'à ce qu'elle la contourne et puisse enfin voir ce qu'il se cachait derrière.

Elle ralentit le pas, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et s'avança au pied du socle, sans plus se soucier d'Edith.

Ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux était une vision aussi triste qu'horrible. Elle avait vu beaucoup de chose jusqu'ici… Mais ça, c'était nouveau…

Un jeune homme était accroché en étoile sur la paroi métallique. Les pieds et les jambes écartés étaient retenus par des cordes qui avaient affreusement lacérées sa peau. Il portait seulement un simple sous-vêtement pour le couvrir du froid. La peau pratiquement nue de son corps laissait entrevoir bon nombre de blessures récentes ou plus anciennes.

Clementine était en état de choc. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle n'avait plus conscience que du corps suspendu contre cette cloison. De cet être dépourvu de tout espoir.

Elle bougea d'un pas vers lui et le bruit de son mouvement dû attirer son attention.

Il releva avec difficulté sa tête qui pendait mollement. Son regard tomba dans le sien ; celui-ci était vide. Toute force vitale semblait avoir déserté ce jeune garçon qui devait seize ans à peine.

« Pourquoi ? »

C'était l'unique pensée qui proliférait dans les pensées de Clem lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin que l'autre remuait les lèvres. Aucun son ne s'échappait de ses cordes vocales mais elle sentait qu'il essayait de lui transmettre un message.

Et après quelques secondes, elle put enfin discerner le terme qu'il répétait inlassablement. Un simple mot qui réenclencha toutes ses alarmes.

« Fuis »

Immédiatement, la jeune fille se retourna vers Edith qui se tenait juste derrière elle. Le visage de Clem se figea sur l'effroi. Elle sut enfin… lorsqu'elle regarda les expressions de l'autre. Culpabilité, résignation et peur. Elle avait suivit des instructions… Elle avait reçu des ordres… Elle avait accompli sa mission.

Fuir… Clementine ne le pouvait plus. C'était trop tard déjà.

- Vous…

Mais elle ne put aller plus loin.

Soudain, un tissu avec un produit au fort relent de médicament fut abruptement plaqué sur son nez et sa bouche. Elle vit la femme lui prendre AJ des bras sous les gémissements apeurés de ce dernier. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se débattre contre la personne qui l'avait attaqué par derrière qu'elle tombait déjà dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

* * *

><p>« Il fait froid »<p>

Ce fut la première chose à laquelle Clementine pensa lorsque son esprit reprit conscience.

La seconde, fut tournée vers AJ. Et la troisième sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

Alors, instantanément, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle était assise sur une chaise aux pieds bancals. Les mains attachées dans le dos, les pieds liés l'un à l'autre. Et le tout parfaitement bien serré. Elle était prise au piège.

La pièce était lugubre, terne et humide. Une simple ampoule au dessus de la porte qui était en face d'elle éclairait partiellement les lieux. On l'avait installé dans ce trou angoissant et glacial où il aurait été facile de perdre la tête.

Elle sentit la peur imprégner tout son être. Pour AJ. Pour elle. Dans quel endroit était-elle tombée ? Dans quel genre de lieu Kenny l'avait-il supplié de rester ?

Sa tête tanguait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle essaya de parler mais sa gorge était nouée. Comme paralysée. Elle savait qu'elle était en état de choc.

« Reprends-toi ! Garde ton sang froid ! »

Sous l'assaut de son subconscient, elle finit enfin par émettre un son avant de se mettre à hurler à plein poumons :

- Où est AJ ?! Laissez-moi voir AJ ! Vous m'entendez !

La colère, la rage imbibait chacun de ses mots. Elle était déterminée à se sortir d'ici. Avec AJ… s'il était encore en vie.

Cette dernière pensée l'effraya tant qu'elle reprit furibonde :

- Laissez-moi sortir ! Vous m'entendez ?! Rép…

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit subitement l'interrompit dans ses complaintes. Elle remarqua un couloir derrière l'homme qui entra et su donc qu'il devait forcément y avoir des gardes armés le long de celui-ci.

Dès que ce nouvel invité fut sous la lumière, elle put enfin voir les détails de son visage et de sa tenue.

Il portait une jaquette différente des autres soldats. D'une couleur d'un vert uni. Deux médailles trônaient sur la poche en haut du vêtement. En plus de ça, contrairement aux autres, il portait un béret sur lequel était cousu un sigle difficilement reconnaissable sous cet éclairage. Pas de toute que c'était une façon de montrer le pouvoir qu'il avait ici… Son rang haut gradé.

Certes il n'était pas plus robuste que l'homme à l'impressionnante carrure qu'elle avait aperçu aboyer des ordres tout à l'heure. Tout de même, il affichait un corps finement sculpté, une démarche bien ajustée. On sentait chez lui comme une aura aussi chaude qu'angoissante. Il avait clairement un très grand contrôle sur ses émotions. Son visage parfaitement rasé accentuait un peu plus la rigueur de ses traits qui ne souriait pas mais restait malgré tout très attrayant.

Et parmi tous ces détails, ce que Clementine retint surtout fut l'intensité déstabilisante au fond de ses prunelles.

Dès la seconde où il était entré, son regard avait capturé le sien et le mettait déjà au supplice.

- Je suis le capitaine Dalton. A ce que nous a dit Edith, tu t'appelles Clementine, c'est ça ?

Les paroles de l'homme la sortirent enfin de sa torpeur alors qu'elle crachait virulemment :

- Où est AJ ?! Où est l'enfant qui était avec moi ?!

- Il est sain et sauf… pour l'instant en tout cas.

Clementine le fusilla du regard pour ces derniers mots. Elle était inquiète, en colère comme jamais auparavant… mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle devait rester calme en dépit de la situation des plus précaires dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez lui faire ?

- Ça, ça va dépendre de toi.

C'était très clair. Il ou plutôt « ils » allaient faire pression sur elle à travers Alvie.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

- Parce que l'on peut et parce que c'est comme ça que nous voyons les choses. Et c'est ainsi que tu ne finiras pas les voir.

- Là, vous rêvez !

- Je ne crois pas que tu es le choix. Surtout que nos méthodes de persuasions ont fait leurs preuves à maintes reprises.

Son timbre était calme. Il contrastait complètement avec la portée de ses mots. Il y avait quelque chose d'aussi fascinant que terrifiant chez cet homme.

- Je n'en serai pas si sûr si j'étais vous !

Elle devait se montrer forte. Ne pas se laisser atteindre pas ses mots. Tout faire pour conserver son courage. Elle allait en avoir grandement besoin !

- Tu m'as l'air confiante… Mais ce n'est pas ça qui t'aidera.

- On en reparlera le jour où je mettrais à sac cet endroit !

Il ricana un instant… puis dégaina son arme avec une précision incroyable. En une seconde, il l'avait sorti de son étui et la braquait sur sa tête sans qu'un seul tremblement ne traverse les muscles de son corps.

- Si tu es si sûr de cela, peut-être que je devrais mettre tout de suite une des balles de ce revolver entre tes deux yeux.

« Rester en vie ! »

- Et je m'assurerai d'en loger une autre dans la tête du gamin que tu as ramené avec toi.

« Sauver AJ ! »

Les poings de Clementine se serrèrent ardemment derrière la chaise. Elle devait résister. Elle trouverait une ouverture. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui mais un jour, elle la trouverait !

Clementine s'étant calmée, le capitaine rangea son arme et reprit simplement, comme si de rien n'était :

- Tu sais, vous serez sain et sauf ici si tu suis nos directives.

- Et le garçon que vous avez accroché là-dehors, il a l'air sauf pour vous ? répliqua-t-elle pleine de haine.

- Il est encore en vie. D'ailleurs il était tout à fait au courant des conséquences qu'il devrait subir s'il venait à ne pas respecter les règles du camp.

- Alors tous les gens qui sont ici sont vos captifs ?

- Non pas tous. Cela dit, nous ne tolérons pas les déserteurs.

Un mutisme plana quelque temps. Les deux s'observèrent avec défi quand Clementine fini par demander :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

- Faire de toi un membre de ce camp. Tu nous seras très utile, j'en suis certain. Une fois que tu arriveras à appliquer nos règles, ça devrait aller. J'ai l'impression que tu es une gamine plutôt forte et mature pour ton âge. Tu as quoi, treize ans ?

Elle afficha un sourire presque fier. Elle avait appris à apprécier que les autres l'imaginent plus âgé qu'elle ne l'était réellement. C'était un bon moyen de démontrer qu'elle pouvait être une menace… Même face à des hommes comme Carver ou le capitane Dalton.

- Revoyez votre nombre à la baisse.

- Douze ?

Elle le regarda froidement lui indiquant d'un coup d'œil qu'il avait encore tort.

- Tu as onze ans…

Cette fois-ci, il en était sur et pour la première fois, son masque se fissura un instant pour montrer une surprise non feinte.

- Et bien… Tu as un sacré tempérament pour ton âge.

- Gardez vos compliments pour d'autres… Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je sais déjà qui je suis.

- Ça se sent. Répliqua-t-il d'un fin sourire puis regagna son sérieux quand il vit Clem ouvrir la bouche.

- Ecoutez, laissez-moi voir le petit. C'est la seule chose que je veux !

- Si tu te tiens bien, tu pourras aller le voir demain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit que vous ne l'avez pas déjà… tué ?

Sa voix trembla sur le dernier mot. Le trouble d'une telle situation devenait trop lourd à supporter. Pourtant, elle devait tenir !

- Tu vas devoir me croire sur parole pour le moment.

- Je…

Trois coups résonnèrent contre la porte l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Le capitaine Dalton se retourna pour connaître la présence de ce nouvel invité. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Clem put entrevoir le visage et la silhouette d'un homme plus grand et légèrement plus jeune que lui, qui alla même jusqu'à saluer son capitaine.

Clementine ne sut trop pourquoi mais en dépit de sa condition elle se surprit à pouffer un bref instant ce qui n'échappa pas au capitaine qui la scruta froidement une seconde puis écouta ce que l'autre lui murmurait à l'oreille.

Après quelques secondes, le soldat repartait laissant son capitaine refermer la porte. Ce dernier se posta de nouveau devant Clementine qui finit par clamer :

- Si vous vous attendez à ce que je vous salue, ça n'arrivera pas.

- La seule raison pour laquelle il m'a salué c'est parce qu'il était un soldat de ma section avant le début de l'épidémie. Nous ne nous attendons pas à ce que des gens qui n'était pas à l'armée le fassent. Cela dit peu importe pour qui, nous prenons le respect très à cœur.

- Je peux déjà vous assurez que vous ne gagnerez jamais mon respect !

Un regard noir avait suivit le ton sans faille de cette dernière réplique. Les deux se guettaient gravement. Elle ignorait ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il pouvait tout aussi bien l'avoir déjà tué mentalement pour ces dernières paroles, trouver son audace intéressante ou encore ne pas être une seconde impressionné par ses paroles. Il était très difficile à discerner ses pensées. Il ne laissait presque rien passer.

Cela dit, elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser, resta concentré et renchérit avec venin :

- En plus, vous parlez de respect mais vous ne l'appliquez même pas… Si c'était le cas, vous me laisseriez partir avec le petit.

- Lorsque qu'un fléau se répand, les aspirations du plus grand nombre surpassent celle de la minorité. Si nous voulons nous assurer que l'humanité survive, il faut faire des concessions.

- Ouais… J'ai déjà entendu ça. Bizarrement sont ceux toujours ceux qui n'ont pas besoin de faire de concessions qui ont ce genre de discours. Et si vous voulez mon avis, après tout ce que j'ai vu, après ce que nous sommes devenus, je ne suis plus très sûr que la survie du reste d'entre nous soit une bonne chose.

- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais du gamin ?

- Il est la raison pour laquelle je n'en suis toujours pas sûr.

- Et ton ami qui est parti…

La mention de Kenny serra son cœur laissant au capitaine tout le loisir d'observer son subit changement d'expression.

« Merde ! »

Elle avait baissé sa garde. Il avait réussi à trouver une faille.

- Est-ce qu'il mérite aussi de s'en sortir ? Tu espères toujours qu'il survive là dehors ?

Elle s'obligeait à ne pas y songer de peur de se laisser submerger par ses émotions… Des émotions dont elle ignorait quel tournant elles prendraient.

Seulement, c'était difficile de résister quand l'homme qu'on avait en face de soi était un maître pour déstabiliser ses proies. Son regard perçant tentait inlassablement de la faire plier.

Le chemin vers l'obéissance dont il parlait… Il avait déjà commencé à l'emprunter. Et Clementine allait devoir résister.

- Bien sûr !

- Sérieusement ? Parce que selon moi, abandonner deux gosses avec une telle facilité dans un camp dont on ignore tout de ses méthodes ou de son règlement, c'est réellement très stupide.

Les mots l'atteignirent plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. La réplique suivante fut la pire.

- Il devait vraiment vouloir se débarrasser de vous.

- _Tu_ as torts ! S'emporta-elle vivement troublée.

Dès cet instant, elle sut que jamais plus elle ne pourrait le vouvoyer.

- Je te sens nettement moins sur de ça.

Il avait raison. Elle commençait à douter…

Non ! Elle ne devait pas le laisser s'infiltrer dans sa tête !

- Il croyait bien faire…

- De mon point de vue, il a bien fait. Mais pas du tien. Tu le sais mais tu n'es pas encore prête à admettre la vérité.

Clementine baissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus subir le regard de l'autre. Elle s'abstint de lui répondre si bien qu'il renchérit pour la pousser un peu plus au bord du gouffre :

- Ton ami n'est-il pas pire que nous au bout du compte. Nous te garderons en vie. Nous veillerons sur toi. Mais lui, il n'a même pas eu le courage d'essayer. On vous a refusé à l'entrée car nous manquions de place, c'est vrai. Seulement quand Edith nous a dit à la radio qu'il acceptait de laisser les enfants au camp, on a sauté sur l'occasion.

- LA FERME !

Elle avait explosé… Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre parler de Kenny.

- Nous te façonnerons à notre image. Tu ne le veux pas mais ça arrivera.

Clementine se retint de verser une larme. Elle tremblait sous la rage et la tristesse qui s'emparait d'elle.

Cet homme en face d'elle, elle le détestait déjà. Elle détestait sa façon d'entrer dans sa tête, de chercher la faiblesse qui se cachait pour la lui renvoyer en pleine face. Elle détestait le fait que ses paroles vis-à-vis de Kenny prenait un certain sens finalement…

Oh oui, elle le haïssait pour ça !

Soudain, perdue dans ses songes, la porte s'ouvrit sans que personne n'ait toqué au préalable. Immédiatement le capitaine salua le nouveau venu qui lui renvoya son geste.

- Commandant Caldwell.

- Comment ça se présente, capitaine ?

L'homme qui venait d'entrée l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Il était plus vieux que l'autre. Au moins une bonne dizaine d'année. Il portait lui aussi un béret sur la tête et affichait un petit bouc bien dessiné sur un visage marqué de quelques petites cicatrices. Son regard bleuté

- C'est intéressant jusqu'ici. Répondit-il en guettant la jeune fille. Il semblait apprécier quelque chose en elle malgré la façon dont elle lui avait parlé.

- Je pense qu'elle fera une très bonne recrue avec le temps.

Le dégoût qui apparu sur le visage de Clementine déplu fortement au commandant. Celui-ci s'avança d'un peu plus près et d'un timbre mordant il s'exprima :

- Est-ce que tu comptes nous créer des problèmes ?

« Je ne vais pas me laisser faire » Elle ne le dit pas. Mais son regard, lui, l'exprima parfaitement bien.

Tant que l'homme s'approcha d'un autre pas et la gifla sans état d'âme. Le coup avait été d'une violence inouï. Beaucoup plus rude que la gifle qu'elle avait reçut de Carver.

Clementine sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais se retint bien de lui offrir pareil plaisir. Au lieu de ça, elle continua à le guetter froidement. Elle n'était pas impressionnée. Elle avait subit pire.

- Elle sera plus dur à faire plier que d'autre.

- Peut-être mais elle a un grand potentiel, commandant. Et puis, avec la main mise sur l'enfant, je suis sûr qu'elle ne se permettra pas de faire trop de vague. Elle a l'air suffisamment intelligence pour savoir ce qu'il lui reste à faire.

La menace contre AJ pendait au dessus de sa tête. Elle était dans une situation périlleuse. Piégée par l'affection qu'elle portait au gamin qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. S'il n'y avait eu qu'elle dans l'équation, les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simple…

Mais voilà, elle devait le protéger. C'était la seule qui pouvait le faire. Elle avait promis…

Pendant un instant, elle se surprit alors à maudire Christa pour avoir cru que Wellington était une bonne idée. Elle blâma Kenny de l'avoir tant poussée et de lui avoir fait promettre tant de chose. Elle reprocha à Lee de ne pas être resté comme il lui avait promis… Mais surtout, elle se détesta elle…

Parce que c'était son choix. En acceptant de rester, elle s'était condamnée.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent. Elle était trop perdue dans ses sombres pensées qu'elle ne prit conscience qu'une fois debout que le capitaine l'avait aidé à se relever et avait détaché les liens à ses pieds.

- Conduit là à la chambre qu'on lui a désignée et viens à huit heures dans mon bureau qu'on puisse discuter de son cas.

- Très bien monsieur.

Ils discutaient d'elle comme si elle n'était qu'un animal à éduquer. Pire, une arme qu'ils s'apprêtaient à façonner.

Elle les regarda l'un et l'autre. Elle était aussi écœurée que révoltée par leur comportement…

Elle les avait tous deux en face d'elle. Elle ne pouvait certes pas les attaquer mais elle pouvait toujours leur montrer l'aversion qu'elle ressentait à leurs égards.

Sous ses paroles, elle ne se priva pas et fit son choix...

**_[Cracher sur le Commandant Caldwell - Chapitre 2] _ **OU **_[Cracher sur le capitaine Dalton - Chapitre 3]_**

* * *

><p><em>Vos choix très prochainement disponibles...<em>


	2. Chap 1 : Welcome to Wellington Choix 1

**_Votre Choix_**

**[Cracher sur le commandant Caldwell]**

* * *

><p>Sans aucun remord, elle cracha au visage du commandant qui fut d'abord surpris par cette « attaque » avant de répliquer immédiatement par un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui la balaya au sol.<p>

Mais Clementine ne se laissa pas faire pour autant. Elle se releva à toute vitesse et tenta d'attaquer la gorge du commandant mais fut vite maitrisée par lui quand il attrapa son bras, le tordit avant de l'envoyer valser contre le mur. Sa tête percuta la paroi avant qu'elle ne s'effondre par terre. Elle était sonnée et mis quelques secondes avant de prendre conscience du long filet de sang qui se déversait de son arcade salement blessée.

- Ne refais jamais ça ! Dit Caldwell tout en s'essuya le visage avec un mouchoir qui trainait dans sa poche.

Il n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte. Mais malgré la douleur, Clementine ne regrettait même pas son geste. Le commandant le vit dans son regard si bien qu'il la menaça en la pointant du doigt :

- La prochaine fois que tu essaies quelque chose comme ça, ce sera bien pire... C'est clair ?! Tu vas apprendre à obéir, c'est moi qui te le dis !

Il se retourna vers le capitaine Dalton, très irrité et lui lança avant de s'en aller :

- J'espère que tu es sur de toi à propos d'elle.

Puis sur ses mots, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Quand ils furent de nouveau seul, le capitaine l'épia avec un certain intérêt avant de la remettre sur pieds.

- Il valait mieux pour toi que se soit lui que moi…

Elle ne saisit pas la portée de ces mots et fut étonnement rassurée de ne pas avoir à le découvrir aujourd'hui. La gravité de sa réplique lui avait fait froid dans le dos durant un moment.

L'homme ouvrit alors la porte et reprit platement, toute hostilité l'ayant déserté :

- Passe devant. Je vais t'emmener là où tu dormiras à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'accéder à son ordre et rejoint finalement le couloir.

Ils étaient pratiquement au bout de ce dernier. Sur leur droite il ne restait que deux autres portes, installées l'une en face de l'autre débouchant certainement sur d'autres containers. Ils avaient taillés la tôle de tous ces caissons, en avait gardé d'autre intact pour les utiliser en tant que pièce.

Combien y en avait-il ? Ou avait-il trouvé autant de container ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de s'appesantir sur un sujet aussi futile qu'elle était poussée par la main du capitaine à avancer.

Clem ne se priva pas de décortiquer chaque détail de cette construction lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur un croisement. De toute évidence, à cet étage, les couloirs formaient un « H ». Au centre de ce qui faisait office de plus petite barre de cette lettre, ils avaient découpé une trouée qui conduisait à un étage inférieur grâce à trois échelles.

Ils ne les empruntèrent pas pour autant et s'engagèrent sur le second couloir parallèle au premier. Ils prirent à gauche, passèrent devant de nombreuse porte jusqu'à en atteindre une à quelque mètre du bout de ce corridor.

Clementine comprit tout de suite qu'elle se trouvait au dernier niveau de la plus large et longue construction qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt, celle installée face au réfectoire.

- Rentre là-dedans.

Elle n'obtempéra pas. Au lieu de ça une vive lueur de colère vient répondre à son ordre.

- Rentre maintenant. Tu ne veux pas ce qui arrivera si tu n'obtempères pas.

- Vous n'avez pas gagné.

Il lui sourit comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. La seule chose qu'il voulut bien lui dévoiler accentua le mystère sur ce qu'ils prévoyaient pour elle.

- Pas encore.

Sous une dernière lueur de défi, elle finit par entrer dans la pièce.

Au même instant la lueur amenée par le couloir s'estompa complètement dès qu'il eu refermé la porte.

La pénombre était absolue. Aucun détail de la forme ou de ce qui se trouvait ici n'apparaissait devant ses yeux. Elle préféra alors ne pas bouger. Elle se décala seulement d'un pas sur le côté droit de la porte, contre le mur devant lequel elle s'accroupit.

Ses réflexions étaient nombreuses, difficile à gérer. Sa situation, désespérée. Elle se rappelait la liberté d'esprit qu'elle ressentait encore ce matin. Elle aurait tout donné pour être de nouveau à l'extérieur en compagnie d'AJ et de Kenny. Loin de ce camp qui allait tout lui prendre…

Elle arrêta alors de penser. C'était trop dur. Elle resta immobile, tâchant d'éviter de faire bouger sa tête qui avait pris de sacré coups aujourd'hui. Doucement alors elle se sentit alors tomber dans une semi conscience.

Entre réalité et rêveries, les deux se confondaient. Elle ignorait où s'arrêtaient les rêves et où commençait la vérité. Des images qu'elle savait stimuler par son esprit torturé apparurent… Des souvenirs des gens qui avaient croisés sa route… Des personnes avec qui elle aurait aimé être…

Elle savait que tout ceci était faux pourtant un espoir insensé s'infiltra, il rongea sa raison. Elle tanguait sur les mensonges de sa conscience et prenaient un certain plaisir à croire que la vie à Wellington était la véritable tromperie.

Mais les choses ne marchaient pas comme ça. Tôt ou tard, elle dû faire face à la véracité de sa situation.

Ce fut le bruit du loquet qu'on déverrouille qui la fit quitter l'amertume de ses rêveries, de ses souvenirs, de ses désirs…

Immédiatement, comme par instinct, elle se releva et se plaqua contre le mur au moment où la porte s'ouvrait déjà sur ses gonds. Elle refusait de se faire surprendre par ce nouveau venu. Il pouvait vouloir lui faire n'importe quoi.

Elle entendit alors la voix de deux hommes. Celui qui avait un timbre plus jeune que l'autre finit par dire :

- Je croyais que vous disiez que vous aviez amené une nouvelle personne ici…

- Quoi ?

Celui qui était définitivement plus jeune fut vivement écarté par l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui. Ce dernier était de toute évidence l'un des soldats du commandant et du capitaine. Elle le devina dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce lorsque la lumière du couloir éclaira en partie sa tenue et le chapeau qu'il portait.

En une seconde, Clem repéra l'arme qu'il tenait en main et sut que c'était peut-être là la seule opportunité qu'elle aurait pour s'enfuir d'ici. Elle improviserait par la suite mais une chose était sur : elle ne devait pas rester ici.

Elle pourrait toujours prendre en otage cet homme, leur demander de leur rendre AJ et ressortir d'ici sans qu'aucun coup de feu ne soit tiré.

C'était très risqué, presque improbable. Mais un sentiment en elle la poussa à prendre cette décision. Si elle restait ici, elle sentait qu'elle et AJ perdait quelque chose de plus précieux encore que leur vie… Elle se sentait déjà perdre quelque chose...

Alors sur cette dernière pensée, elle entama son attaque. L'autre n'eut pas le temps de la voir sortir de la pénombre qu'elle frappait violemment du pied le genou du soldat qui s'écroula sous un cri de douleur.

Surpris par son assaut, il ne put comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que Clem attrapait déjà son poignet qu'elle fracassa sur le sol afin qu'il lâche son arme.

- Saleté !

Il tenta d'attraper sa gorge au moment même où elle frappait sa main sur le métal pour la deuxième fois. Sa prise sur le revolver se desserra mais pas assez pour qu'il s'en déleste.

Seulement quand la main de cet homme finit finalement par serrer le cou de Clementine, celle-ci usa de toutes ses dernières forces dans son troisième essai qui finit de lui débarrasser de cet objet métallique

L'homme lâcha alors sa prise sur sa gorge dès qu'il sentit que son arme n'était plus en sa possession. Il offrit donc le loisir à Clem de se dégager de sa présence. Elle le renversa et partit pour aller récupérer le pistolet qui avait glissé à un mètre d'eux, dans le fond de la pièce.

Elle s'apprêtait à récupérer l'arme au sol lorsqu'elle sentit un bras s'enrouler derrière sa gorge. C'était une technique d'étouffement ; elle avait déjà vu quelqu'un s'en servir lorsqu'elle était encore avec Christa.

Elle tenta de se débattre, essayant de faire passer sa main par-dessous le bras qui comprimait son oxygène. Mais c'était peine perdu, l'autre la maintenait trop bien.

- Laisse-là ! Elle est à moi !

L'homme qu'elle avait attaqué bouscula celui qui la maintenait. Dans l'élan elle tomba au sol quand le plus jeune percutait violemment la paroi de ce container.

La lumière éclairait suffisamment son visage pour qu'elle entrevoie la hargne qui s'était emparée de lui. Clementine recula sur le sol au même moment qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

Il avait récupéré son arme et ne se gêna pas pour lui donner un coup de crosse en plein visage. Il lui envoya alors un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Celui-ci fut si puissant qu'elle recracha l'air de ses poumons dans un vilain étouffement. Elle était recroquevillée sur le sol. Désarçonnée.

Il s'apprêtait à un frapper une seconde fois dans ses côtes lorsque le second individu s'interposa :

- Je crois qu'elle a compris Sergent.

Elle les observait du coin de l'œil, toujours couché au sol, l'esprit brouillé par les douleurs de son corps. Elle pouvait à présent bien voir le visage tordu et vieilli du sergent mais pas encore celui du jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle, comme pour la protéger.

Ironique quand on savait que quelques secondes plutôt il avait tenté de l'étouffer…

- Tu contestes mes actions, petit ?!

- Non, Sergent. Je voulais seulement vous faire remarquer que c'est son premier jour, qu'elle doit être effrayée et qu'elle ne connait pas encore la façon de se comporter au camp. C'était simplement une tentative désespérée.

Ces derniers mots lui firent mal car elle savait pertinemment que c'était la vérité. C'était sa seule chance et c'était celui qui parlait en sa faveur qui lui avait ôté.

- Alors t'as plutôt intérêt à lui faire comprendre dès ce soir ce qu'elle ne doit pas faire !

- Ce sera fait.

Le sergent regarda de nouveau Clem et cracha tout en la pointant du doigt :

- Je sais déjà que tu n'es pas venu seul ici… alors recommence un coup pareil et je te le ferai amèrement regretter !

Il quitta alors la pièce, les laissant dans le noir. Elle entendit l'autre marcher dans sa direction, passer à côté d'elle.

Il sembla farfouillé dans des objets qu'il fit bouger. Et finalement, un grattement qu'elle connaissait bien résonna dans les lieux.

Elle ne pouvait le voir étant donné qu'il lui tournait le dos mais elle vit clairement l'éclat de l'allumette qu'il avait craqué définir la silhouette de son corps. Il était accroupi et finit par se relever avec une lampe à huile.

Leur regard ne se croisèrent que lorsqu'il alla s'installer sur la couchette collé contre le mur de droite.

Clementine était au milieu de la pièce face à lui et fini enfin par réussir à s'asseoir et à se tirer jusqu'à la couchette opposé à celle de l'autre. Elle s'appuya contre la paroi, la respiration rapide et se mit à dévisager son compagnon de cellule.

Elle fut plus qu'étonnée par la jeunesse de ses traits. Il n'était pas plus jeune qu'elle certes, mais il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Son regard clair était affreusement terne, son physique bien entretenu contrastait avec la lassitude et le manque de vitalité qui se reflétait sur lui. Ses cheveux d'un brun foncés étaient coupés en brosse offrant une certaine sévérité à son visage au front large. Ses pommettes plutôt hautes creusaient légèrement ses joues.

Elle lui trouva une certaine ressemblance avec le rival d'Harry Potter dans les films du même nom. Lorsqu'il était un peu plus vieux par contre.

Ils s'épièrent avec méfiance en plus de la colère évidente de Clem à son encontre.

- Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté ?! Je le tenais !

- Et après ? C'est pour te sauver la vie que j'ai fait ça !

Le front de Clem se plissa en même temps que sa mâchoire se contracta.

- Je peux encore m'occuper de moi-même !

- Ouais… J'ai vu ça.

Elle n'aimait pas ses paroles parce qu'une partie en elle savait qu'il avait raison.

- Pourquoi tu m'as protégé après ce que tu m'avais fait ?! T'en retirais quoi ?

- Rien. Si ce n'était de t'éviter les coups que tu t'es pris. Il ne t'aurait pas attaqué si tu avais été dans les vapes. Il aurait simplement fait un rapport de ce qui s'était passé et aurait tourné les talons.

Il paraissait sincère. Avait-il vraiment voulu l'aider ?

- Ecoute, on est dans la même situation toi et moi. Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi d'être ici mais c'est comme ça maintenant.

Ils se guettèrent avec un intérêt non dissimulés et une certaine crainte tout de même. Malgré tout, le jeune homme finit par dire :

- Je m'appelle Jack.

Elle resta silencieuse alors l'autre repris :

- Tu sais t'as rien à perdre à me donner ton nom…

- C'est Clementine.

- Bienvenue à Wellington…

Il n'y avait rien d'accueillant dans ses paroles. Elles étaient froides, morbides, desséchées. Il n'y avait aucun espoir derrière ces trois mots…

- Je ne compte pas y rester très longtemps…

- C'est ce que je disais au début. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir aussi… J'étais même prêt à laisser ma mère ici. Mais ça n'a pas marché.

Clementine ravala difficilement sa salive. Vouloir s'enfuir au point de laisser sur place la seule personne que l'on aimait…

Dans quel genre d'endroit était-elle tombée ?

Elle en avait déjà eu un aperçu mais elle sentait que ceci n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg sur ce qu'elle allait expérimenter dans l'enceinte de ce camp.

- Il faut que je parte d'ici.

Elle murmura cette phrase comme la devise qui serait celle de sa vie à présent. L'autre dû l'entendre puisque qu'il finit par énoncer :

- Le seul moyen de sortir s'est en s'échappant - ce qui n'arrive pratiquement jamais - ou les pieds devants.

Elle fut confuse par cette dernière expression qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'autre dû le remarquer puisque qu'il rajouta platement :

- Mort.

- Ah…

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant sur ce terme. Elle préféra réfléchir aux termes qu'il avait utilisés quand il avait parlé d'échappatoire

« Pratiquement jamais »

Cela voulait donc dire qu'au moins une personne y était arrivée…

- Il faut que tu oublies tout ce qui a pu se passer avant. Crois-moi, se sera plus simple pour toi.

- Et si je ne veux pas oublier ?

- Tôt ou tard ça arrivera. Ils t'y pousseront d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peu importe ce qu'a été ta vie d'avant ou ce que tu espérais avoir en venant ici, c'est fini. Tu dois faire une croix dessus.

Il se tut alors sous cette remarque puis finit par observer les blessures de son visage et déclara simplement :

- J'ai un peu d'eau et une serviette propre pour nettoyer tes blessures. Si tu veux, je peux faire ça pour toi…

Clementine observa de nouveau le jeune Jack avec une sincère gratitude. Etrangement, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire plus ou moins confiance. Ses rapports avec le sergent et sa présence dans cette cellule étaient déjà des preuves en soi qu'il était dans la même situation qu'elle.

- Oui. Merci.

Le garçon lui sourît. Et au visage qu'il affichait, cela ne semblait guère être quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent ici. Il se leva donc promptement pour récupérer un large bol d'eau ainsi que la serviette dont il avait parlé. Il s'installa alors au pied de la couchette où elle s'était assise. Il se mit à hauteur de son visage puis, tout en trempant le tissu dans l'eau, il déclara avec une certaine bienveillance :

- Je vais essayer de ne pas te faire trop mal.

- C'est trop tard pour ça…

Sous la véracité des mots de Clementine, il se mit alors à essuyer le sang de son visage et à nettoyer les plaies. Elle gémit légèrement quand il restait trop longtemps sur une plaie.

- T'inquiète pas… Ce n'est pas trop grave. Tu auras peut-être une petite cicatrice à l'arcade mais c'est tout.

- Tu t'y connais en blessures ?

- J'en ai vu un paquet et j'ai déjà reçu ma part par le passé. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour qu'ils s'en prennent à toi comme ça ?

Il avait bien vu que les ecchymoses de son visage n'étaient pas toutes faites de la main du lieutenant qui avait ramené Jack à cette cellule.

- J'ai craché au visage de votre commandant pour lui montrer ma façon de penser.

Il s'arrêta une seconde dans sa tâche, plutôt épaté par son audace. Mais tout en reprenant le nettoyage de la plaie au dessus de son œil, il lâcha :

- T'as eu de la chance…

- De la chance ? Tu trouves ? Déclara Clem plutôt abasourdi par cette réponse.

- Crois-en mon expérience, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Surtout si tu t'en serais pris au capitaine.

- Dalton ?

- Oui… Lui, il vaut mieux l'éviter.

Alors les sensations qu'avait ressenties Clem en sa présence n'étaient pas liées à son imagination. Elle avait trouvé qu'il y avait quelques choses de différents chez lui. De plus profond… De plus sombre…

- Il y a une règle à appliquer ici. C'est la plus importante et la seule qui n'est pas inscrit dans leur règlement : éviter de faire quelque chose qui pourrait t'attirer des problèmes avec Dalton.

- Pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre ?

- Il est spécial… Tu pourras subir un tas de punitions de la part du commandant, de ses lieutenants ou ses soldats. Mais avec Dalton, à trop rester en sa présence, on commence à se perdre. Il sait comment s'infiltrer dans la tête des gens. Chaque chose qu'il fait ou dit a un but précis. Personne ne sait jamais ce qu'il prépare ou ce qu'il cherche à atteindre… Je l'évite dès que je peux et je te conseille de faire pareil.

Sur ces mots, Jack finit sa tâche et repartit poser le matériel là où il l'avait récupéré avant de se rasseoir sur sa couchette.

Les dernières paroles du garçon étaient loin de calmer Clementine. À plusieurs reprises elle avait senti la présence du capitaine s'infiltrer en elle lors de leur échange. Mais à chaque fois elle avait tenté de maintenir ses remparts face à lui. Elle pensait s'en être plus ou moins bien tirée… Mais est-ce que c'était vrai ? Que se serait-il passé si elle s'en était prise à lui plutôt qu'au commandant ? Y aurait-elle perdu plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait ?

Elle ne voulait pas y songer maintenant… Elle devait se concentrer sur autre chose que le capitaine ou le commandant de ce fichu camp.

« AJ »

Elle devrait se battre pour lui ! Quoiqu'il arrive…

- À partir de maintenant, je te couvrirai, d'accord ?

La phrase de Jack la surpris un moment. Elle répondit alors sincèrement :

- Après ce que je viens de vivre, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je te fasse confiance j'espère ?

- Il faudra bien. Ils ne t'ont pas mis ici pour rien. Dans quelques temps, tu rejoindras notre section.

- Section ?

L'autre se ferma. Il baissa la tête rongé par une évidente culpabilité ainsi qu'une profonde amertume. Le dégoût dans son regard la tétanisa.

- Tu seras bien assez vite ce que ça veut dire…

Clementine était de moins en moins rassuré par cet endroit. Ses angoisses ne cessaient de grandir, ses incertitudes avec…

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que pour ceux qui ont fait ce choix, celui-ci vous a satisfait ! <em>

_N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans un commentaire._

_A bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire :)_


	3. Chap 1 : Welcome to Wellington Choix 2

_**Votre Choix **_

**[Cracher sur le capitaine Dalton]**

* * *

><p>Elle cracha alors au visage du capitaine qui ne cilla pas un seul instant sous l'assaut. Immédiatement, ce n'était pas sa main qui s'était élevée dans les airs mais celle de son commandant qui voulu clairement la gifler pour son comportement. Mais il fut arrêté au dernier moment par Dalton qui retint sa main sous la stupéfaction de son supérieur.<p>

Il la relâcha promptement tout en s'excusant :

- Pardon Commandant. Je ne voulais pas m'interposer de cette manière mais c'est personnellement à moi qu'elle s'en est prit. J'aimerai autant régler ça moi-même.

Le commandant sourit de façon mauvaise, sachant quelque chose que Clem ignorait.

- Bien. Appliquez la punition qui vous conviendra. Mais allez-y mollo capitaine.

- Bien sûr, monsieur. Dit-il tout en finissant de se nettoyer avec le revers de sa manche.

La réplique du commandant ne rassura guère Clementine… Qu'avait-il sous-entendu ? Peut-être qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se retenir finalement…

Ils sortirent alors tous trois de la pièce installés pratiquement au bout de ce long couloir. Sur leur droite il ne restait que deux autres portes, installées l'une en face de l'autre débouchant certainement sur d'autres containers. Ils avaient taillés la tôle de tous ces caissons ou en avait gardé d'autres intacts pour les utiliser en tant que pièces.

Combien y en avait-il ? Ou en avait-il trouvé autant ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de s'appesantir sur un sujet aussi futile qu'elle était poussée par la main du capitaine à avancer. Il récupéra le soldat qui gardait la porte et lui ordonna :

- Porter, suivez nous !

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à l'unique tournant qui se trouvait sur celui-ci. Seulement ils ne prirent pas, ni ne continuèrent à longer ce grand corridor. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la porte au bout de ce morceau, à la lisière du croisement.

Clem ne se priva pas de décortiquer chaque détail de cette construction. De toute évidence, à cet étage, les couloirs formaient un « H ». Au centre de ce qui faisait office de la plus petite barre de cette lettre, ils avaient découpé une trouée qui conduisait à un étage inférieur grâce à trois échelles que quelqu'un finit de grimper.

La fillette comprit tout de suite qu'elle se trouvait au dernier niveau de la plus large et longue construction qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt ; celle installée à l'opposé du réfectoire.

- Entre. Lança le capitaine tout en prénétrant dans la pièce qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Il n'y avait pas d'électricité dans ce lieu sombre. Elle hésita vivement à passer le seuil, peu rassurée à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'y songer qu'elle fut rapidement bousculer par le soldat qui les avait suivi jusqu'ici.

Le capitaine alluma alors deux lampes à huiles posées sur une table au fond des lieux. Et dès que les flammes de celles-ci s'avivèrent, Clementine repéra enfin les trois crochets plantés sous forme de triangle dans le plafond. Un morceau de corde étaient attachés à chacun d'eux.

La jeune fille inspira longuement, obnubilée par ces deux tiges qui pendaient disgracieusement.

- Attache-la.

Elle se pétrifia.

La seconde suivante, elle était attrapée par le soldat qu'avait réquisitionné le capitaine Dalton. Elle ne se débattit même pas lorsqu'il se saisit d'elle. Ça aurait été vain. Au mieux elle aurait attisé un peu plus la colère du capitaine.

Quoique… Elle n'était pas sur que le terme « colère » définissait réellement son état d'esprit. Sa façon d'être était déconcertante. Son calme était suffocant. Son regard, terrifiant. Il s'infiltrait dans chacune de ses pensées. Tant que seule une douleur au poignet droit lui fit reprendre contact avec la réalité de sa situation.

Son bras était tenu en l'air par Porter qui enroula la corde autour de son poignet. Il serra fort, s'assura que le nœud était bien solide puis opéra la même tâche avec son autre bras.

Elle ne pouvait plus aller nulle part à présent. Le capitaine l'observait du bureau installé sur son flan gauche. Après quelques secondes, il finit par s'approcher d'elle par derrière pour rapidement attraper les pans de son pull et son tee-shirt.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais ?!

Une terreur nouvelle et inouïe s'empara d'elle. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Nauséeuse. Soucieuse.

Mais fort heureusement, ce sentiment ne dura pas. Le capitaine passa seulement ses vêtements au dessus de sa tête, dévoilant ainsi la peau de son dos. Après ça, il ne posa plus ses mains sur elle.

Au lieu de ça, il rejoint de nouveau le bureau et ouvrit l'un des deux placards qui si trouvaient. Il empoigna quelque chose de sombre et de fin dont Clementine devina l'usage avant même qu'il ne se retourne et dévoile l'outil entre ses mains.

Un fouet.

Il s'approcha avec l'instrument, attrapa l'une des deux lampes qu'il vint faire pendre devant son visage grâce au dernier bout de corde accroché sur le troisième crochet.

Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de l'utilité de ce dernier, elle se dit qu'il fallait être plutôt malsain pour installer un truc pareil. Vouloir observer le visage des autres alors qu'ils souffraient sous les coups… C'était du jamais vu pour elle.

Clementine respirait vite. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle avait peur. Elle était effrayée par la nature même de cet homme et de ce qu'il comptait lui faire.

Il vint se poster devant elle, droit comme un piquet, les mains derrières le dos. Il était à moins d'un mètre de son visage, juste à quelques centimètres de la lampe qui pendait entre eux ; exposant ainsi les détails des expressions de l'autre. Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Il ne souriait pas. Ne paraissait pas non plus apprécié plus que ça la situation.

Le capitaine gardait une évidente gravité et comme tout à l'heure, il sembla essayé de s'imposer en elle à travers sa présence qu'elle sentait tout autour d'elle... Qu'elle sentait s'infiltrer dans sa tête.

Après un temps, il finit par parler en ne la lâchant jamais du regard même si les mots ne s'adressaient pas à elle.

- Prenez ça Porter. Il lui tendit le fouet par son flan droit. Faîtes selon mes ordres.

- Bien Monsieur. Dit l'autre en attrapant l'objet qui disparut finalement du champ de vision de la jeune fille à la casquette.

Même si la voix de Porter ne flancha pas, Clem y perçut un léger malaise.

Et elle savait que si elle l'avait noté, le capitaine aussi. Mais celui-ci feignit de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Ses prunelles restaient vissées à celle de Clementine. Il recula de quelques pas jusqu'à rejoindre les limites de la pièce, parfaitement stoïque.

Clementine inspira fort, son corps tremblait sous l'appréhension du choc, d'une douleur encore inconnu. Ses poings se crispèrent lorsque le capitaine énonça platement :

- Allez-y.

Aucune réponse ne vient, si ce n'était le mouvement du fouet qui claqua l'air et écorcha virulemment la peau de son dos. La violence l'aveugla, ses traits se déformèrent tandis qu'elle ravalait un cri avec une grande difficulté.

Elle ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction. Il ne la verrait pas le supplier ou gémir afin de lui demander son pardon. Envers cet être avilissant, elle tiendrait bon.

Elle serra les dents, ne baissa pas la tête. Il étudiait son visage sans jamais dévoiler un instant le fond de ses pensées. De toute façon à cet distance, elle ne pouvait plus percevoir que la forme de son visage et l'éclat de la flamme qui brillait dans ses orbes attentives.

- Plus fort.

Clementine se tendit par instinct lorsque le deuxième coup vint arracher la peau de ses reins. L'assaut avait était telle que sa tête s'était affaissé violemment en avant, laissant tomber au sol sa précieuse casquette.

La dernière attache qu'il lui restait de son passé. De ses parents, de Lee et même de Kenny.

- Recommence.

Le troisième traumatisme eu presque raison d'elle tant elle eu l'impression que l'impact frôla les os cachés sous peau. Ses pieds ne la retenaient même plus. Toute son énergie était usée afin de ne pas craquer. Seulement, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps.

Sa tête affaissée, le regard obnubilé par sa casquette tombée au sol… une unique larme roula sous son œil de droit. Elle pensait à tout ce qui l'avait conduis jusqu'ici. Commençait même à se demander si tout ceci n'était pas la voie que son destin avait choisie pour la punir de tous les gens qui étaient morts par sa faute…

Non !

Elle ne devait pas se laisser avoir. Elle parvint alors dans un dernier effort à évacuer les sombres pensées qui envahissaient sa tête puis réussit à reprendre contenance un bref instant. Elle ravala sa peine et sa souffrance une fois encore puis releva son faciès vers le capitaine.

Il aimait l'observer alors elle s'assurerait qu'il sache qu'il n'arriverait pas à la faire plier. Peu importait ce qu'il essayait d'atteindre en agissant de la sorte, il ne l'obtiendrait pas. La seule chose qu'elle lui offrit fut un visage emplie par l'animosité qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

- Tu n'as même pas… le cran de le faire… toi-même ?!

En dépit d'un débit chevrotant, son timbre transpirait la colère qui se diffusait dans tout son être.

- Encore une fois.

Le quatrième coup de fouet finit de briser ses derniers remparts. Les larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que se soit. C'était un réflexe physique sur lequel elle n'avait aucun contrôle à l'heure actuelle. Elle subissait un véritable supplice. La souffrance était intolérable.

Pourtant, son visage gardait tout de même cette combattivité qui lui était propre. Malgré ses larmes intarissables, elle ne flanchait pas. Elle ne renonçait pas.

- C'est bon Porter. Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Repose le fouet dans l'armoire et retourne à ton poste.

- Bien capitaine.

Clem se retint bien d'exprimer une quelconque émotion fasse à la dernière réplique du capitaine. Elle n'essaya même pas de comprendre ce qui le poussait à s'arrêter maintenant. Elle n'avait plus la force de rien.

Elle pendait comme un pantin désarticulé qui venait de terminer le spectacle le plus difficile de sa carrière.

Un mal être étrange avait grandit en elle sous le dernier coup. Sans saisir encore pourquoi, Clementine s'était sentit dépossédée de quelque chose de vitale à sa vie. Un sentiment dans son cœur s'était effacé… Comme si une étape dans sa vie venait d'être franchie sans quel ne fut prête à la laisser partir.

Qu'avait-elle perdu ?

Le bruit des pas de Dalton s'approchant d'elle finirent par lui faire oublier un instant le sentiment de perte qui s'était emparé d'elle.

Elle était éreintée, n'avait plus la force de répliquer. Néanmoins, elle eu tout de même le cran de le dévisager d'un bref coup d'œil. Il ne souriait pas. Ne se sentait pas moins coupable qu'heureux de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il paraissait suspendu dans ses pensées sans jamais dévoiler un seul instant le fond celles-ci.

Il fit alors un geste qui déstabilisa Clem. Il ramassa sa casquette et lui remis sur la tête sans geste brusque. Il finit par la détacher avec une certaine finesse. Elle faillit s'écrouler au sol mais Dalton la rattrapa avec aisance. Il fit alors passer le bras de la plus jeune par-dessus son cou et la conduit hors de ces lieux.

Pourquoi une telle bienveillance après tant de malveillance ?

Mais Clem n'en avait cure. Elle était trop faible pour essayer d'y songer. Le moindre mouvement tiraillait la peau de son corps meurtri.

Ils rejoignirent le centre de ce dernier étage, la où les échelles grimpaient. Ils accédèrent au couloir parallèle à celui qu'il venait de quitter, s'engouffrèrent sur la gauche. Les porte défilaient sans que Clementine n'y prête attention jusqu'à ce qu'il les fasse s'arrêter devant l'une d'entre elle.

Il débloqua de sa main libre le loquet de la porte, l'ouvrit et les fit rentrer à l'intérieur de cette pièce sombre seulement éclairée par la lumière du couloir.

Clementine repéra brièvement une banquette sur laquelle le capitaine la déposa doucement sur le ventre. Il s'en alla sans piper mot, referma la porte la laissant seul dans la pénombre de cette cage. Le voile opaque qui comblait sa vue pénétrait aussi son âme. La douleur irradiait chaque particule de son être. Et celle-ci n'était pas que physique...

Elle arrêta alors de penser. Elle resta immobile, tâchant d'éviter tout geste car même respirer lui faisait mal. Elle se sentit alors tomber dans une semi conscience.

Entre réalité et rêveries, les deux se confondaient. Elle ignorait où s'arrêtaient les rêves et où commençait la vérité. Des images qu'elle savait stimuler par son esprit torturé… Des souvenirs des gens qui avaient croisés sa route… Des personnes avec qui elle aurait aimé être…

Elle savait que tout ceci était faux pourtant un espoir insensé s'infiltra, rongea sa raison. Elle tanguait sur les mensonges de sa conscience et prenaient un certain plaisir à croire que la vie à Wellington était la véritable tromperie.

Mais les choses ne marchaient pas comme ça. Tôt ou tard, elle dû faire face à la véracité de sa situation.

Ce fut le bruit grinçant de la porte qui s'ouvrit qui la fit quitter l'amertume de ses rêveries, de ses souvenirs, de ses désirs…

La voix de quelqu'un d'inconnu résonna, parlant avec une autre personne sans qu'elle ne distingue clairement leurs paroles. La porte se refermait quand elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle sut qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la pièce quand elle repéra le bruit d'une autre respiration ainsi que des pas qui marchaient dans sa direction.

Clementine prit soudain peur, ignorant tout de cet inconnu, de ce qu'il allait lui faire. Son rythme cardiaque grimpait à vive allure. Plus l'autre s'approchait, plus l'inquiétude envahie sa tête.

Elle savait ses yeux ouverts mais elle ne pouvait rien discerner.

Finalement, la personne présente passa tout près d'elle. Elle entendit clairement le talon de sa chaussure passer tout près de son oreille. Toutefois, l'autre poursuivit ses mouvements sur deux autres pas. Il sembla farfouillé dans des objets qu'il fit bouger. Et finalement, un grattement qu'elle connaissait bien résonna dans les lieux.

Elle ne pouvait le voir étant donné qu'il lui tournait le dos mais elle vit clairement l'éclat de l'allumette qu'il avait craqué définir la silhouette de son corps. Il était accroupi et finit par se relever avec une lampe comme celle qui se trouvait dans la pièce qu'elle avait visitée avant celle-ci.

Leur regard ne se croisèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'il aille s'installer sur la couchette collée contre le mur opposé à celui où elle trouvait.

Immédiatement, grâce à la lumière posée devant lui, il finit par voir qu'elle était réveillée. Clementine, elle pouvait enfin discerner les traits de l'autre occupant des lieux.

Elle fut plus qu'étonnée par la jeunesse de ses traits. Il n'était pas plus jeune qu'elle, certes, mais il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Son regard clair était affreusement terne, son physique bien entretenu contrastait avec la lassitude et le manque de vitalité qui se reflétait sur lui. Ses cheveux d'un brun foncés étaient coupés en brosse offrant une certaine sévérité à son visage au front large. Ses pommettes plutôt hautes creusaient légèrement ses joues.

Elle lui trouva une certaine ressemblance avec le rival d'Harry Potter dans les films du même nom. Lorsqu'il était un peu plus vieux par contre. Le visage du garçon assis de l'autre côté de sa couchette avait un visage plus carré et un front tout de même moins large que celui de l'acteur.

Ils se guettèrent avec un intérêt non dissimulé et une certaine crainte tout de même. Le jeune garçon finit par observer la peau de son dos toujours dénudé et donc les marques qui y avaient été imprimé.

- Comment… Comment c'est ?

Clementine se surpris presque elle-même lorsqu'elle entendit le timbre sa voix.

- Ils ont eu la main lourde pour ton premier jour… Mais j'ai vu bien pire ici. Ça laissera des marques mais dans quelques jours tu iras déjà bien mieux.

Elle apprécia sa franchise ainsi que son timbre rêche qui avait une tonalité plutôt agréable.

- Je m'appelle Jack. Finit-il par dire, un peu plus en confiance.

- Cle… Clementine.

- Bienvenue à Wellington…

Il n'y avait rien d'accueillant dans ses paroles. Elles étaient froides, morbides, desséchées. Il n'y avait aucun espoir derrière ces trois mots… Aucune échappatoire.

- Je ne compte pas y rester très longtemps…

- C'est ce que je disais au début. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir aussi… Mais ça n'a pas marché. J'étais même prêt à laisser ma mère ici. Elle est morte maintenant.

Clementine ravala difficilement sa salive. Vouloir s'enfuir au point de laisser sur place la seule personne que l'on aimait…

Dans quel genre d'endroit était-elle tombée ?

Elle en avait déjà eu un aperçu tout à l'heure mais elle sentait que ceci n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg sur ce qu'elle allait expérimenter dans l'enceinte de ce camp.

- Il faut que je parte d'ici.

Elle murmura cette phrase comme la devise qui serait celle de sa vie à présent. L'autre dû l'entendre puisque qu'il finit par énoncer :

- Le seul moyen de sortir d'ici s'est en s'échappant - ce qui n'arrive pratiquement jamais - ou les pieds devants.

Elle fut confuse par cette dernière expression qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'autre dû le remarquer puisque qu'il rajouta platement :

- Mort.

- Ah…

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant sur ce terme. Elle préféra réfléchir aux termes qu'il avait utilisé quand il avait parlé d'échappatoire

« Pratiquemment jamais »

Cela voulait donc dire qu'au moins une personne y était arrivée…

- Il faut que tu oublies tout ce qui a pu se passer avant. Crois-moi, se sera plus simple pour toi.

- Et si je ne veux pas oublier ?

- Tôt ou tard ça arrivera. Ils t'y pousseront d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peu importe ce qu'a été ta vie d'avant ou ce que tu espérais avoir en venant ici, c'est fini. Tu dois faire une croix dessus.

Et soudain, elle saisit enfin le sentiment de perte qui l'avait submergé sous le dernier coup de fouet.

Son enfance s'était irrévocablement envolée. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait définitivement laissé les derniers espoirs d'expérimenter un semblant d'une jeunesse plus ou moins normal.

Elle ne pourrait jamais honorer la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Kenny. Et jamais celui-ci ne serait à quel point elle lui en voulait pour lui avoir fait croire une dernière fois que cela arriverait peut-être.

Clementine enfouit sa tête dans le matelas. Elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer, ni même à hurler. Pourtant, Dieu qu'elle en avait envie !

Tout allait tellement mal. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir AJ auprès d'elle. Le serrer dans ses bras. Se raccrocher à lui… à n'importe qui à vrai dire…

- J'ai un peu d'eau et un torchon propre pour nettoyer tes blessures. Si tu veux, je peux faire ça pour toi…

Clementine observa de nouveau le jeune Jack avec une sincère gratitude. Pas pour la proposition en elle-même… Mais pour lui avoir offert ces mots au moment où elle cherchait désespérément que quelqu'un lui tende la main.

- Oui. Merci.

Le garçon lui sourît. Au visage qu'il affichait, cela ne semblait guère être quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent ici. Il se leva donc promptement pour récupérer un large bol d'eau ainsi que la serviette dont il avait parlé. Il s'installa alors au pied de l'endroit au elle reposait, à hauteur du milieu de son dos. Puis, tout en trempant le tissu dans l'eau, il déclara avec une certaine émotion :

- Je vais essayer de ne pas te faire trop mal.

- C'est trop tard pour ça…

Sous la véracité des mots de Clementine, il se mit alors à essuyer le sang de son dos et à nettoyer les plaies avec les seules objets qu'il avait sous la main. Dès que le tissu passa sur ses blessures, elle mordit fort dans sa couchette. Elle gémit légèrement quand il restait trop longtemps sur une plaie.

- T'inquiète pas… Ils t'enverront voir le médecin demain.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle avec une vive douleur dans la voix.

- Il faut que le message pénètre… Sinon te punir comme ils l'ont fait n'aura servi à rien.

Elle réfléchit aux paroles de Jack un moment. Sa haine envers cette communauté grandissait de minute en minute.

- D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu faire pour subir ça dès ton arrivé ?

- J'ai _-Aïe-_ craché sur votre capitaine…

- Sur Dalton ?!

Il était médusé. Il s'arrêta de nettoyer son dos puis lui déclara plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le début de leur conversation :

- Il y a une règle à appliquer ici. C'est la plus importante et la seule qui n'est pas inscrit dans leur règlement : éviter de faire quelque chose qui pourrait t'attirer des problèmes avec Dalton.

- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre.

Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Il l'avait mérité. Mais elle devait admettre que la punition avait dépassé le crime commis.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas… Les coups de fouets s'est une chose… Le commandant utilise souvent cette punition aussi. Je ne sais pas s'il l'aurait fait pour ça, pour ton premier jour, mais il n'a pas la main morte en cas de désobéissance. Les lieutenants, les sergents et ses soldats non plus. Mais Dalton, lui, il sait comment s'infiltrer dans la tête des gens. Chaque chose qu'il fait à un but précis. Personne ne sait jamais ce qu'il prépare ou ce qu'il cherche à atteindre… Je l'évite dès que je peux et je te conseille de faire pareil.

Les paroles de Jack étaient loin de rassurer Clementine. À plusieurs reprises elle avait senti la présence de Dalton s'infiltrer en elle. Mais à chaque fois elle avait tenté de maintenir ses remparts face à lui. Elle pensait s'en être plus ou moins bien tirer… Mais est-ce que c'était vrai ?

Après tout, n'avait-elle pas déjà dit adieu aux espoirs d'une jeunesse résolument éteinte ?

Elle ne voulait pas y songer maintenant… Elle devait se concentrer sur autre chose que le capitaine de ce fichu camp.

« AJ »

Elle devrait se battre pour lui ! Quoiqu'il arrive…

- Voilà, j'ai fini.

Il fit une légère grimace, désolé qu'on lui ait infligé un tel traitement.

- Merci… Tu peux m'aider à m'asseoir ?

L'autre ne répondit rien et la prit seulement par taille pour l'aider dans sa démarche. Clementine soupira sous l'élancement affreux des plaies de son dos mais trouvait que l'eau avait tout de même apaisé sa peau.

Elle rabaissa finalement ses vêtements sur son dos et s'assura de ne pas s'appuyer contre la paroi métallique de container. Le frottement du tissu était déjà suffisamment pénible.

L'autre parti se rasseoir à sa place, la contempla quelques seconde puis finit par dire d'un timbre calme :

- À partir de maintenant, je te couvrirai, d'accord ?

- Après ce que je viens de vivre ici, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je te fasse confiance j'espère ?

- Il faudra bien. Parce que dans quelques temps, tu rejoindras notre section.

- Section ?

L'autre se ferma. Il baissa la tête rongé par une évidente culpabilité ainsi qu'une profonde amertume. Le dégoût dans son regard la tétanisa.

- Tu seras bien assez vite ce que ça veut dire…

Clementine était de moins en moins rassuré par cet endroit. Ses angoisses ne cessaient de grandir, ses incertitudes aussi…

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que pour ceux qui ont fait ce choix, celui-ci vous a satisfait ! <em>

_N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans un commentaire._

_A bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire_


	4. Chap 2 : New Home

_Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous_

_La dernière fois, je vous avais chacun laissé sur un choix et voici la suite de cette histoire. _

_Je pense avoir trouvé le parfait moyen pour vous laisser un choix à chaque fin de chapitre tout en restant dans la continuité d'une histoire qui se suit sans trop de changement._

_Pour vous repérer vis-à-vis des phrases ou répliques liées à vos choix, j'ai créé un système très simple. Je le rapellerai à chaque début de nouveau chapitre d'ailleurs et le complèterai en fonction des différents choix._

_Si jusqu'ici les choses vous semblent cohérentes, que vous aimez le principe ou si vous trouvez quelques failles, faites le moi savoir s'il vous plaît._

**_Réponse review_**

_**TWDthegameRocks** : Tout d'abord je te remercie pour la review que tu as déposé ainsi que pour tous tes mots gentils. Je suis ravi si le principe te plait et j'ai été très touché par le fait que tu penses que ça reste dans la lignée du jeu. Pour Jack je te laisse découvrir ça comme il se doit. J'espère que cette suite te satisfera en tout cas :)_

_Merci beaucoup à Miossec pour m'avoir mis en alerte. J'espère que la suite te plaira._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Système de repérage des répliques liées à vos choix:<em>**

_SI VOUS AVEZ CHOISI DE CRACHER SUR LE COMMANDANT CALDWELL = **[**__**C1]**_

_SI VOUS AVEZ CHOISI DE CRACHER SUR LE CAPITAINE DALTON = **[**__**C2]**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>The Walking Dead : Beyond Survival<strong>_

_Episode 1 : Into Wellington_

_Chapitre 2 : New Home_

_[]_

Lorsque vous étiez fait captif, le lendemain du jour où vous aviez été capturé, il fallait quelques secondes au réveil pour bien réaliser ce qui était arrivé.

Pour Clementine, cela lui prit douze seconde…

C'est le temps qu'il lui fallut pour prendre conscience de toute la douleur engendrée par le jour précédent.

Couché sur le ventre, elle ouvrit les yeux dans une pénombre complète. Jack avait du éteindre la lampe avant de s'endormir. Elle était loin de se porter bien. Son corps meurtri l'élançait de part en part.

**[C1] **Elle pouvait encore sentir chaque attaque de la veille. Les coups portés par le commandant et le Sergent qui avait ramené Jack dans cette pièce lugubre. Mais malgré ça, c'était les mots et le comportement du capitaine Dalton qu'elle n'arrivait à s'ôter de la tête.

**[C2] **Elle pouvait encore sentir les coups de fouets lacérer sa peau et revoir en détail la façon dont il l'avait observé La façon dont il s'était conduit suite aux tortures qu'il lui avait infligées. Une certaine douceur tellement déroutante.

Elle repensait aussi à ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir, chaque élément de leur conversation. Il était déstabilisant, implacable et en même temps très intense. Elle se remémorait encore très bien l'atmosphère du moment où il avait braqué son arme sur sa tête. Ses mots… Son assurance… Son flegme…

D'après Jack, personne ne savait ce qu'il avait en tête…

Prévoyait-il déjà quelque chose pour elle ? Ou agissait-t-il de la même façon avec tout le monde ici ?

En tout cas, elle sentait qu'elle avait peut-être un peu trop attiré son attention. Ce qui n'était pas forcément bon pour elle. Son codétenu lui avait clairement dit de tout faire pour l'éviter tant qu'elle le pouvait.

Et après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, elle comptait appliquer au moins cette règle.

Soudain, elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle gémit sous le geste car le moindre mouvement irradiait les endroits où elle avait été blessée la veille.

Elle put voir les yeux ouvert de Jack alors que son visage et le sien étaient à présent éclairés par la lumière du couloir.

Lorsque Jack repéra celui venu les réveiller, il se leva à toute vitesse, avec des gestes assez maladroit, encore embrumé par les vapeurs du sommeil. Il se tint bien droit devant le capitaine Dalton. A la seconde où il l'avait reconnu, il s'était instinctivement tendu si bien que Clementine commençait réellement à croire à chaque chose qu'il lui avait dite la veille.

- Tu as encore une heure Jack. Ton sergent passera te prendre.

Le garçon resta debout alors que le capitaine s'avançait jusqu'à Clémentine. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas la force de se mettre toute seule sur ses jambes. Comme une réponse à cette pensée, Dalton attrapa son bras et la souleva simplement sous les quelques gémissements de la jeune fille. Elle réussit à attraper sa casquette qui reposait à côté de sa couchette. Elle en avait besoin… Elle y était attachée. Sans elle, elle se sentait incomplète. Et elle avait avoir besoin de tirer sa force là où elle pourrait pour survivre à cette journée.

Quand elle fut debout, la main du capitaine resta cramponnée à son bras alors qu'il la conduisait à l'extérieur. Elle ne supportait pas son touché après tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Mais elle devait faire avec. Après les avertissements de Jack et ce qu'elle avait vu de lui hier, il valait mieux qu'elle se tienne à carreau.

Elle partagea une œillade avec son codétenue avant que le capitaine l'amène à l'extérieur. Dans le regard de Jack, elle y avait sentit une certaine compassion.

Le capitaine les fit alors reprendre le couloir de la veille jusqu'à rejoindre les échelles qui conduisait à l'autre étage. Chaque mouvement du haut du corps électrisait chacune des marques qui lui avaient été infligées hier. Elle se demandait sincèrement si elle arriverait à descendre l'échelle sans s'écrouler avant d'avoir atteint le sol.

Avant d'emprunter celle-ci, elle demanda non sans une certaine fermeté- qu'elle n'arrivait pas à effacer de sa voix :

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Il ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça il lâcha simplement lorsqu'ils furent devant les échelles :

- Descend.

Elle fronça des sourcils, se sentit l'envie irrésistible de lui renvoyer une réplique cinglante. Seulement, elle se retint et obéit pour le moment.

Elle se cramponna au barreau, descendit les marches avec précautions. Elle grimaçait à chacune d'entre elles. Elle dépassa néanmoins sa douleur et réussit à rejoindre le second niveau sans succomber sous la souffrance.

Clementine remarqua très vite que ce second étage était en tout point semblable au troisième. La seule différence était qu'un autre jeu d'échelle se trouvait de l'autre côté de ce hall et permettait donc de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée de cette grande construction.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Elle réessaya une fois de plus. Elle espérait qu'elle irait voir AJ. Mais une fois encore, elle n'eut aucune réponse à sa question. Cela la frustrait passablement.

- Tu avais plus de choses à dire hier…

Elle n'avait pu retenir cette réplique. Toutefois, il restait toujours imperméable à ses paroles. Insensible à son désarroi.

Ils rejoignirent alors le rez-de-chaussée. Comme aux autres étages, ici aussi, il y avait encore très peu de mouvement humain. Il était probablement assez tôt.

Mais elle laissa cet élément de côté pour remarquer que ce dernier niveau était différent des deux autres. Au lieu d'être découpé en deux couloirs sur chaque limite de la construction, trois corridors moins longs qu'aux autres étages s'étendaient d'Est en Ouest. Les limites des six couloirs s'arrêtaient au milieu de ce hall beaucoup plus large que les précédents. Devant l'entrée de chaque accès était accrochée une pancarte à côté de l'ouverture de ces trouées. Sur celle qu'ils empruntèrent était inscrit « Zone de soin ». Elle était situé sur l'aile Est, au milieu de deux autres passage qui l'entouraient.

Il y avait cinq portes le long des parois de cette zone. Deux à droites et trois à gauche. Ils se stoppèrent devant la première à gauche. Dalton toqua à trois reprises avant qu'une voix derrière ne dise simplement :

- Entrez.

Il ouvrit, la laissant pénétrer dans la pièce la première. Elle repéra très vite une femme qui ne revêtait aucun vêtement de l'armée. Signe donc qu'elle n'était pas l'un des soldats de ce camp.

Enfin, elle l'était d'une certaine façon. Mais pas de la même manière que certains qui semblaient l'avoir été bien avant l'épidémie.

La femme était penchée sur un rapport quelconque sur le bureau de la pièce. En plus de ce meuble, les lieux étaient munis d'une table d'auscultation centrée entre ses quatre murs et d'une armoire qui contenaient surement tous types d'outils de soin ou de médicaments.

Elle tourna la tête lorsque le capitaine se racla la gorge tout en refermant le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait. La femme devait avoir un peu plus de quarante ans, était plutôt grande et possédait une attitude qui dénotait une certaine assurance. Elle avait un visage long. Ses cheveux bruns qui retombaient sur ses épaules grisonnaient légèrement par endroit. Elle possédait un nez plutôt allongé, en plus de pommette haute et bien rebondi. Ses yeux étaient larges si bien que Clem aurait presque pu croire qu'il pouvait voir mieux que bien d'autre.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur Clementine, elle secoua la tête par dépit puis clama en s'adressant au capitaine :

- C'était vraiment nécessaire de la mettre dans un tel état ?!

- Ce n'est pas de votre ressort Docteur. Il répliqua froidement. La soigner, ça, ça l'est par contre.

- J'en ai un peu marre de devoir soigner les gens dont vous êtes vous-même responsable des blessures.

Clementine s'étonna qu'elle lui parle avec une telle désinvolture. Après ce qu'elle avait vu du capitaine, ce que lui avait dit Jack… Elle n'imaginait pas quelqu'un avoir le courage de lui parler de la sorte.

- Je ne soigne presque plus que ça maintenant !

- Ça prouve bien que notre système marche.

La doctoresse parut offusquée par ces mots que Clem ne comprit pas complètement. Mais malheureusement, elle sentait que toutes les questions qu'elle avait vis-à-vis de ce camp auraient réponse très prochainement.

- Occupez-vous d'elle. Je reviendrai dans une demi-heure.

- A vos ordres, capitaine !

Une profonde ironie vibra sur le timbre de cette conclusion. Le capitaine lui jeta un coup d'œil qui lui fit ravaler sa salive. Il était aussi noir que menaçant. Mais il n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et quitta prestement la pièce.

- J'te jure ! Celui-là ! S'énerva-t-elle dans un murmure qui s'adressait plus à elle-même.

Clementine se sentait faible, encore trop dans le brouillard pour chercher à définir la relation entre les deux. Au fond, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle avait vite devoir penser à un plan pour se sortir d'ici. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait…

- Met toi en sous-vêtements.

La réplique la fit légèrement sursauter alors qu'elle s'était laissé envahir par ses pensées.

- Dépêche-toi. T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit. J'aimerais avoir fini avant qu'il ne revienne.

C'était une femme clairement autoritaire, impatiente même. De toute évidence, Clem n'allait surement pas pouvoir espérer un peu de bonté auprès d'elle…

Elle n'était vraiment pas à sa place ici. Elle voulait partir. Prendre AJ et retrouver Kenny. C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Mais au lieu de ça, elle dû accepter son sort et commença à se déshabiller avec beaucoup de difficulté. Dès que le tissu frôlait un endroit où elle avait été touchée, le rappel de la douleur violentait autant sa peau que son esprit.

Quand elle ne porta plus que sa culotte, le docteur lui tourna autour d'un pas plutôt lent. Clementine ne la quittait pas des yeux capturant ainsi de nouvelles émotions sur le visage de cette femme.

**[C1] **Parce que dès qu'elle eu bien observé les bleues sur son visages, son arcade fendue et le vilain hématome qui se répandait près de ses côtes, elle secoua une fois encore la tête par dépit. Comme si elle voyait ça bien trop souvent.

**[C2]**Car lorsque cette dernière observa l'état de son dos, les déchirures imposées à sa chair, sa sévérité s'atténua et une lassitude se dessina sur ses traits. Soudain, la femme lui apparut beaucoup moins dure qu'elle n'avait cru.

Sa colère, cette irritation permanente n'était surement là que pour cacher un certain malaise face à ce qu'elle avait entrevu au sein de ce camp.

- Assis-toi sur la table. Je vais tâcher de soigner tout ça au mieux.

Son timbre fut soudain bien moins ferme. Elle partit chercher un plateau d'ustensiles de soins qui se trouvait dans l'armoire. Elle récupéra aussi un flacon d'un produit désinfectant, des gants en latex et ce qui ressemblait à une pommade.

Elle déposa de quoi la soigner à ses côtés, sur la table d'auscultation. Clem la vit enfiler les gants avant qu'elle n'attrape une compresse ainsi que la bouteille de désinfectant.

- Ça va faire mal.

- Je sais.

Elle commença à tapoter doucement sur ses blessures. Mais chaque touché relançait plus encore les piques de douleurs.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Sous la surprise de Clementine, le médecin décidait d'engager le premier contact.

- Clementine.

**[C1]** Elle passa alors une pommade sur ses côtes douloureuse. Clementine se pinça la lèvre et ravala un vif gémissement.

**[C2]** Elle appliqua alors la compresse sur la peau déchirée de son dos. Clem dû presque se morde la lèvre pour ne pas hurler sa peine.

- Moi, c'est Louie.

Clementine la regarda assez interloquée, étonnée qu'une femme porte un tel nom.

- Je sais ce que tu te dis… Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ais choisi.

- Votre père voulait à tout prix un fils, c'est ça ?

- A vrai dire, c'était ma mère.

Cette réponse réussit à tirer un sourire à Clementine. Il sembla faire plaisir au médecin avant que celle-ci n'affiche une certaine tristesse. Sans trop comprendre comment, la jeune fille devina d'où venait cette soudaine amertume. Elle ne devait plus voir beaucoup de gens sourire au sein de cette communauté.

- Tu as quel âge ?

Clementine était un peu perdue entre la douleur et les questions du médecin. Elle finit donc par demander :

- Pourquoi vous voulez savoir tout ça ?

- J'ai remarqué que les gens pensent moins à la douleur lorsque l'on parle avec eux. Mais si tu préfères te concentrer sur elle, je peux arrêter de parler.

Elle était brusque dans ses mots, n'hésitait pas à dire sa façon de penser… Clementine appréciait ça. Cela la rendait plus vrai.

- J'ai onze ans. Bientôt douze je crois…

- Tu es jeune… Elle fit une pause puis repris avec une évidente irritation. Ils ne savent pas résister au plus jeune. Même si il n'y a plus de place pour accueillir plus de gens.

- Comment ça ?

- Réfléchi… C'est plus facile pour eux de façonner un enfant à son image qu'un adulte. Plus encore lorsqu'il s'agit d'un bébé…

L'esprit de Clementine tinta à cette dernière phrase. Elle virevolta immédiatement son buste, accentuant soudain la pression de la main du docteur qui lui causa malgré elle une pénible douleur. Toutefois, elle n'en avait cure. Elle demanda tout à fait agitée :

- Vous avez vu AJ ?! Il va bien ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ? Il est…

- Doucement ! Elle répliqua fermement. Je vais répondre à tes questions mais tu dois arrêter de bouger si tu veux que je te soigne correctement.

La jeune fille se força à calmer le trouble qui avait pris possession d'elle, se réinstalla dans sa position initiale alors que le médecin reprenait ses soins tout en indiquant :

- J'ai vu le petit qui était avec toi. Ils me l'ont amené pour que je l'ausculte et il était bien. J'ignore où ils l'ont installés mais ils ne vont pas le blesser. Il a une trop grande valeur pour eux.

- Pour faire pression sur moi vous voulez dire ?

- Ça et… le fait qu'un enfant de cet âge est très facile à « éduquer » dans leur sens.

Clementine pris peur face à la portée de ces paroles. Comptait-il transformer AJ au fil des années en un jeune soldat qui accepteraient leurs ordres comme paroles d'Evangile ? Deviendrait-il un être sans remords et compassion ?

Elle ne pouvait permettre qu'une telle chose arrive. Pas à lui. Surtout pas après avoir entrevu la nature de ceux qui dirigeaient ce lieu.

- J'ai fini.

Le docteur avait eu raison au bout du compte leur conversation lui avait pratiquement fait oublié sa douleur tant ses inquiétudes pour la vie d'Alvie grandissait au fur et à mesure des minutes qu'elle passait dans cet endroit.

- Je peux me rhabiller ?

- Oui mais reviens t'installer sur la table après. Il faut que je fasse état de ta santé en générale.

Clementine soupira de frustration. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit déjà terminé. Mais elle était néanmoins contente de pouvoir remettre ses vêtements. Même si leur bâtiment était chauffé par elle ne savait quel procédé, il ne faisait pas non plus suffisamment chaud pour rester trop longtemps dans cette tenue.

Quand elle revint s'asseoir, le docteur testa ses réflexes, pris sa tension, écouta les battements de son cœur puis fini par utiliser un petit objet électronique duquel ressortait une petite aiguille.

- C'est pour quoi faire ça ?

- C'est un kit qui me permet de définir ton groupe sanguin. Ils en ont récupérer une cinquantaine il y a quelques mois. Ça peut s'avérer vitale dans certain cas.

Elle planta l'aiguille dans son doigt puis attendit quelques secondes la réponse quand un petit bip vint résonner dans les lieux.

- Alors ? Ça dit quoi ?

- O négatif. Ça veut dire que tu peux donner ton sang à n'importe qui. Cela dit, fais-moi une faveur… évite d'avoir besoin d'une transfusion.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as beau pouvoir donner ton sang à tout le monde, seul un O négatif peut t'être transfusé. Et il n'y en a qu'un autre dans ce camp. Alors fais-moi plaisir et essaie de te préserver des situations dangereuses… Même si ça risque d'être compliqué lorsque tu rejoindras la section des cadets.

Encore ce mot : « section ».

Clementine n'avait rien pu obtenir de Jack qui n'avait plus dit un mot après qu'il ait mentionné cet élément hier au soir.

- C'est quoi la section des cadets ?

- Le groupe dans lequel ils t'enverront. C'est là qu'ils mettent tous les jeunes entre neuf et dix sept ans. Les cadets ont beaucoup d'importance ici. Les personnes qui étaient déjà compagnons d'armes du capitaine et du commandant ont le plus de valeurs ici. Mais beaucoup de missions reposent sur la section des cadets.

Ils prévoyaient donc bien de faire d'elle une recrue, une arme dont il se servirait pour la postérité de leur vil camp.

- C'est bon. Tout est normal. Mais il faudra mieux te nourrir.

Louie partit alors récupérer une feuille quadrillée sur laquelle Clementine la vit gribouiller quelques lignes. Elle ramena alors un morceau de ficelle rouge qu'elle lui attacha autour du poignet. Clem n'eut même pas besoin de demander sa signification que l'autre reprenait :

- C'est pour le service au réfectoire. Ils devront te donner une portion plus importante. C'est juste le temps que tu retrouve un poids convenable. Tu passeras au bracelet bleu après.

Louie retourna vers le placard et pris un sachet dans une boîte fermée à clés. Quand elle revint vers elle, Clementine remarqua les quelques comprimés qu'elle tenait. Le médecin lui dit alors :

- Se sont quelques antidouleurs. Je ne peux t'en donner que pour deux jours par contre.

- Ça ira. Merci.

Clem en avala un et mis les autres dans sa poche puis l'observa continuer à écrire sur la feuille qu'elle tenait précédemment. Elle n'aima guère ce silence assez pesant si bien qu'elle demanda très calmement, sans trop de brusqueries :

- Vous aviez une famille ?

Louie releva la tête de ses notes et lâcha casuellement, tout en se remettant à écrire :

- Pas vraiment. Mon père et ma mère était mort bien avant que le monde ne devienne ce qu'il est. J'étais enfant unique. J'avais des collègues, quelques amis. Un petit-ami aussi. Mais ça ne marchait plus fort avant même que tout arrive. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui lui est arrivé. J'ai survécu avec deux amis pendant quelques temps. Mais les choses ont mal tournés. Ils sont morts. Après ça j'ai erré quelques temps et j'ai pu trouver refuge dans un camp très bien un peu plus au Sud. C'est là qu'ils sont venus me chercher.

- Vous chercher ?

- Oui. C'est comme ça qu'ils procèdent ici. Lorsqu'ils leur manque un atout indispensable à leur survie, ils envoient quelqu'un s'infiltrer dans un camp ou un groupe qu'ils repèrent. Et après un mois, un petit commando pénètre dans les lieux et vient vous enlever. Heureusement, il n'y a eu aucune perte dans les deux camps lorsqu'ils sont venus me récupérer. Parfois, ils n'ont pas autant de chance.

Clementine était sidérée. Comment pouvaient-ils ainsi jouer avec la vie des gens ? Leur monde n'était-il pas suffisamment corrompu pour qu'ils n'en rajoutent une couche ?

Les Carver, Dalton ou Caldwell… C'était tous les même. Ils parlaient tous de survie mais ils n'avaient pas de respect pour la vie elle-même.

Les deux femmes passèrent alors les cinq minutes suivantes à discuter de la vie que Louie avait dans son ancien camp quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Sans attendre la permission, le capitaine débarqua dans la pièce et demanda immédiatement :

- Elle est prête ?

- Oui. Faudra qu'elle revienne demain pour changer ses bandes.

- Notez le dans l'agenda des rendez-vous. Allez, viens ! Termina-t-il en s'adressant à Clem.

Celle-ci descendit de table et échangea un hochement de tête avec le médecin pour la remercier.

Elle quitta ensuite cette salle de consultation en compagnie de Dalton. Ils firent quelques pas pour rejoindre le hall de cet étage quand il demanda avec désinvolture :

- Tu te sens mieux ?

Elle aurait voulu le frapper pour oser lui poser une telle question. Comme si il en avait quelque chose à faire après la façon dont il l'avait traité la veille.

- Si tu comptes ne pas répondre à mes questions autant me le dire tout de suite.

- Tu ne réponds pas aux miennes alors ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais répondre aux tiennes.

Il avait voulu garer le silence tout à l'heure, elle pensait donc qu'il méritait qu'elle lui impose le même traitement.

- Tu comptes continuer à me tutoyer encore longtemps ?

- « Tu », elle appuya fortement ce terme lui indiquant le peu de respect qu'elle avait pour lui, n'as rien de mieux à faire que de me chaperonner ? Je pensais qu'un capitaine avait plus de responsabilité que ça.

Il accéléra soudain le pas se plaçant rapidement devant elle jusqu'à la faire reculer contre la paroi du mur. Il se tint à quelques centimètres d'elle, se pencha légèrement pour se mettre un peu plus à sa hauteur.

Il était si prêt qu'elle entrevoyait les points finement taillés de sa barbe.

Ses sourcils plutôt bas donnèrent plus de rigueur à son regard noisette. Sa bouche aux lèvres fines lui renvoya un bref rictus avant de retrouver tout son sérieux.

- Je sais que tu veux me tester. Mais ne le fais pas. Ça ne t'aidera pas.

Ce qui aurait pu passer comme une menace ou une mise en garde avait un tout autre goût soudain. Elle cru presque qu'il s'agissait là d'un conseil qu'il lui offrait gratuitement pour l'aider.

Clementine était encore hébétée lorsqu'il se remit en marche sur quelques pas. Voyant qu'elle ne le suivait toujours pas, il se retourna vers elle et ordonna simplement :

- Avance.

Elle le rejoint aisément, la tête baissée. Elle lui jeta de nombreux coup d'œil jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les grandes portes du hall du rez-de-chaussée.

- Alors où est-ce que tu m'emmènes maintenant ?

- Je vais te faire faire une visite du camp et t'apprendre les règles de bases à suivre ici.

- Je pourrais voir AJ après ?

- Si tu fais ce que je te dis… oui.

Sur ces mots, ils passèrent les deux grandes portes de fer pour se retrouver à l'extérieur, dans le froid, devant le sol enneigé du camp. Ils se tenaient face au large parcours d'entraînement. Au-delà de celui-ci se trouvait le réfectoire seul large bâtiment fait de bois où quelques personnes, majoritairement soldats et gradés, s'engouffraient déjà.

Sur la gauche elle put observer à une cinquantaine de mètres la plaque de métal opaque. Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'autre côté et se demandait si le garçon qu'elle y avait vu hier était toujours accroché contre cette paroi.

Mais elle n'eut pas réellement le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail que la voix de Dalton la tira de ses pensées.

- Tu verras deux catégories d'individu ici, réparties sur quatre sections. Les soldats et les civils. Toute personne peut devenir soldat en prouvant que c'est ce qu'elle désire vraiment. Nous ne prenons pas dans nos rangs des gens en qui nous ne pouvons pas avoir confiance.

- Vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de candidature alors…

- Plus que tu ne le penses.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction sous l'insolence de sa réplique. Mais il ne s'en offusqua. Sa stature resta parfaite. Son sang-froid, impénétrable. Son calme, terrifiant.

- Mais en toute franchise ce privilège est majoritairement accordé au cadet. Il est plus facile de transformer un enfant en soldat qu'un adulte avec déjà tous ses idéaux et un entrainement qui seraient trop dur à apprendre pour leur corps déjà vieillissant.

Dalton n'avait pas honte d'admettre ce qu'ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient ici…

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour rejoindre vos troupes !

Il ne dit rien face à cette réplique, se contenta de sourire encore comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Cela l'irrita passablement au poing où elle sentit son poing se contracter avec ardeur. Seulement, elle relâcha la pression exercée par son muscle lorsqu'il reprit enfin la route.

Ils contournèrent le parcours sur le flan droit et rejoignirent le bâtiment du réfectoire.

Les civiles, lorsqu'ils le croisaient, préféraient baisser la tête face à lui. Les soldats, eux, s'arrêtaient et le saluaient à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient sa route. Il n'avait nul intérêt pour Clementine ce qui ne la dérangeait vraiment pas.

- Ils doivent faire ça à chaque fois qu'ils te croisent ?

- Une fois par jour s'il tombe sur moi. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, c'est une marque de respect. C'est sérieux pour nous.

- Oui et vous avez les méthodes parfaites pour l'obtenir. Répliqua-t-elle avec autant de dégoût que d'ironie.

Elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'on lui avait fait subir hier.

- Il y a quatre sections comme je te l'ai dit...

Il reprit son discours avec insouciance, se fichant pas mal des dires de Clementine.

- Les soldats, les cadets, les civils de réserves et les civils internes. Les deux premiers sont entraînés six jours sur sept, envoyés sur les plus dangereuse missions, veillent à la sécurité du camp. Ce sont les fondements qui maintiennent ce camp en vie jusqu'ici.

Elle se sentait mal pour tous les jeunes comme elle obligés d'être chargés de telles responsabilités. Mais elle saisissait pourquoi ils avaient une telle valeur : elle savait pertinemment que sa petitesse, son agilité, sa finesse lui avait permis d'accomplir.

- Les civils de réserves sont envoyés majoritairement pour la chasse et installer des pièges en dehors du périmètre. Si l'un de nos soldats et blessés l'un d'entre eux peut être choisi pour le remplacer. Quant aux internes se sont eux qui sont en charges de faire tourner les tâches d'intérieur. Cuisine, soin, agriculture, mécanique, nettoyage…

Clementine dû reconnaître au moins une chose à ce camp…

- Vous êtes bien organisé.

- Et discipliné. C'est ainsi que les choses fonctionnent et ça marche jusqu'ici.

- Ouais… À quel prix !

Il fit semblant de ne pas noter sa remarque. Ils arrivèrent devant le réfectoire dans lequel ils pénétrèrent par la double porte de bois.

À l'intérieur, Clementine repéra les quatre tables disposées de façon à former les formes d'un rectangle sur trois quart de la superficie de cet endroit. Le dernier quart était réservé aux cuisines qui se trouvaient de toute évidence derrière un long comptoir installés sur le flan gauche, là où était obligatoirement servie la nourriture.

On se serait cru dans une vraie cantine d'école. Ou peut-être tout simplement le réfectoire d'un régiment.

Elle comprit très vite après les paroles de Dalton que chaque section devait déjeuner à la table qui lui était désigné. Pour le moment, seule la table des soldats étaient déjà à moitié pleine. Le peu de civil qu'elle avait aperçu entrer ici se trouvait dans les cuisines à préparer le repas de tous les habitants du camp.

- C'est ici que nous déjeunons mais aussi là que nous rassemblons pour faire toutes sortes d'annonce. Six jours sur sept l'un des sergents de la section des cadets viendra te chercher à sept heures du matin. Tu devras immédiatement rejoindre le réfectoire avec le reste du camp. Nous faisons les comptes chaque matin pour s'assurer que tout le monde est là. Et on fait pareil tous les soirs après le dîner qui a lieu à vingt-heure trente. Donc je te conseille d'être présente ou d'avoir une très bonne excuse pour expliquer ton absence.

Clementine se força à écouter ses paroles afin d'éviter de commettre des erreurs plus tard. Car plus elle l'entendait parler, plus elle sentait qu'elle devrait rester ici plus longtemps qu'elle ne le souhaitait.

A vrai dire, elle aurait déjà aimé être très loin d'ici. Dans une maison confortable, autour d'un feu de cheminée, en compagnie d'AJ et de Kenny.

Elle arrêta ses pensées de peur de commencer à trop en souffrir…

Elle regarda alors certains des soldats en bout de tables qui semblaient avoir une discussion houleuse. Mais elle prit vite conscience qu'ils se chamaillaient à propos d'un jeu de carte étalé sur la table.

- Ceux affublés d'une casquette sont sergent, les lieutenants portent un calot. C'est d'eux que tu recevras directement tes ordres le plus souvent.

Ici, il y avait donc deux sergents ainsi qu'un lieutenant qui était par ailleurs une femme.

- Ils ne sont pas tous là bien sûr. La plupart sont partis réveillés le reste du camp. Tu verras très vite qu'il y a un lieutenant et deux sergents qui gèrent la section des soldats. Et il en est de même pour les cadets

- Et pour les civiles de réserves ? J'imagine que vous ne les laissez pas sortir chasser sans les surveiller.

- Evidemment. Ils sont supervisés aussi par un sergent et deux soldats. Ce n'est pas un groupe très important et ils sont plutôt dociles pour la plupart.

Elle le regarda de travers au mot docile mais ne dit rien. Au lieu de ça elle poursuivit en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Et toi et le commandant, vous faîtes quoi ? Vous diriger selon votre bon vouloir tous ces gens.

- Je suis à la tête de la section des soldats et des cadets. Le commandant lui gère les plans de bases de nos missions que je prépare et exécute. Et bien sûr il est aussi responsable des sections des civiles.

Ils étaient vraiment très bien coordonnés. Trop bien pour espérer qu'il soit facile de s'enfuir d'ici avec AJ.

- Tu sais, diriger cet endroit d'une main de fer nous permet d'éviter les rébellions et d'assurer la survie de bien plus de gens.

Il insufflait une certaine sagesse à ses paroles. Mais Clementine ne se laisserait pas berner si facilement. Elle était plus forte que ça. Elle devrait continuer à lutter contre eux de toutes les façons possibles.

- Allons-y avant que le reste du camp n'arrive. Il y a encore plein de chose à voir.

Après ça, ils quittèrent les lieux et passèrent l'heure suivante à visiter la majorité des endroits de Wellington. Il lui indiquait parfois les lieux dans lesquels elle ne devait pas pénétrer sans permission : comme le bâtiment de l'entrée par laquelle elle était arrivée. Il lui déconseilla aussi de trop s'approcher de l'entrée principale au risque de subir quelques représailles.

Ils revinrent alors dans les bâtiments où se trouvait la zone de soin qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Ils ne remontèrent pas aux étages mais Dalton lui signala que le troisième niveau était réservé aux cadets, au cas les plus difficiles si on peut dire et c'était aussi là-bas qu'il avait créé leur salle d'enfermement et d'« interrogatoire »

Le second niveau était réservé aux civils et aux soldats. Les gradés, eux, dormaient aux rez-de-chaussée. Le couloir de la zone de soin était entouré par le couloir des douches et de l'agriculture. D'après Dalton, seul cette aile du rez-de-chaussée était approvisionnée en eau grâce à un circuit souterrain qui passait sous la construction de ce bâtiment.

L'aile Ouest comptait le couloir des quartiers des gradés, des provisions ainsi que la zone où était entreposés la majorité de leur armement qui était gardée par des soldats. Ces derniers s'empressèrent une fois encore de saluer Dalton pendant sa présentation, lorsqu'ils passèrent devant eux.

Clementine n'eut pas la chance de voir l'arsenal qui était le leur. Le capitaine la prévint que les espaces de l'aile Ouest lui était aussi interdit. Seul les gradés et soldats avaient le droit d'y venir.

- Les gardes te mettront immédiatement aux arrêts si tu es vu dans l'une de ces trois zones.

Au moins, elle savait maintenant où aller pour récupérer des armes et des provisions. Peut-être qu'un jour une opportunité se créerait. Mais ce qui était sûr c'était qu'elle comptait bien forcer sa chance. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Quand ils eurent fini la visite de ce bâtiment, ils rejoignirent une fois encore l'extérieur. Immédiatement, Clem fut envahie par le bruit assourdissant des ordres qu'on hélait et les brouhahas des paroles et des rires moqueurs de plusieurs personnes.

Clementine remarqua immédiatement le parcours d'entraînement et les cadets qui s'y entraînaient.

Le parcours était découpé en carré. Au milieu de celui-ci, une zone de plusieurs mètres avaient étaient laissé vide pour permettre des entraînements au combat. Ils avaient donc séparé les cadets moins expérimenté. Ces derniers comptaient majoritairement les plus jeunes recrues de ce camp et ils étaient en train de s'exercer dans des affrontements plutôt rudes au milieu de ce carré.

Les autres, les plus chevronnés, enchaînaient indéfiniment le chemin d'obstacles qui entourait le terrain des combats. Elle aperçut d'ailleurs Jack en train de ramper avec agilité sous des barbelés. Le garçon semblait bien s'en sortir et était parfaitement concentré contrairement à d'autre qui y allait de commentaires moqueurs et narquois face à certains de leurs camarades.

Ils y avaient une majorité de garçon chez ces cadets mais Clem compta tout de même huit jeunes filles.

Deux sergents étaient là pour veiller au grain. Une femme blonde marquée d'une cicatrice sur la joue et un homme roux affichant une petite barbe bien taillé leurs aboyaient des ordres sans jamais s'arrêter ou bousculaient certains qui ralentissaient la cadence. Chacun des deux s'occupaient d'un des groupes et la blonde était celle qui avait en charge les plus compétents.

Au milieu de tout ce monde, un lieutenant au corps très élancé et au visage aux rides prononcées passaient dans les rangs, s'assurant que tout avançait comme il le fallait.

Dalton l'avait dit et c'était clair à présent… L'ordre et la discipline était des règles d'ors à appliquer ici. Personne n'y échappait.

- Impressionnant, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot qui me viendrait à l'esprit tout de suite.

Clementine était désorientée par cette visite. Il y avait tant d'informations à enregistrer ou à prendre en compte. Elle craignait plus que tout que leurs dextérités ne viennent à la changer et l'empêchent de s'enfuir de l'effroi que lui faisait ressentir cet endroit.

- Continuons.

Ils commencèrent à reprendre la route, se dirigeant vers le socle de la place vers l'entrée principale du camp. Mais ils furent arrêtés dans leurs mouvements lorsqu'un timbre rugueux héla très fort :

- Eh, la nouvelle !

Clementine se retourna illico vers la voix et repéra très vite le garçon qui l'avait interpellé. Il affichait un visage de forme ovale, des cheveux châtain assez ébouriffés contrairement à la majorité des coupes en brosses du reste des gamins. Ses yeux avaient des tons gris et son sourire était étonnement large.

Une jeune fille un peu plus petite était en appuie sur son épaule. Cette dernière lui ressemblait d'ailleurs trait pour trait. La même chevelure virevoltante. La même violence dans le regard. Le même sourire carnassier.

Les deux ne devaient pas avoir plus de quatorze ans.

- Ouais, toi ! Pourquoi tu ne nous rejoins pas ?

Plusieurs regards des jeunes présents se tournèrent vers elle. Celui de Jack aussi.

- Un combat, ça te tente ?! Moi ou ma sœur ? Ou nous deux si tu préfères ?

- Ce sera une victoire facile. Renchérit la fille d'un timbre tranchant et clairement insultant.

- Garry ! Gretchen ! Je vous prierais de fermer vos gueules et de retourner dans le rang ! Le sergent leur ordonna tout en continuant sa surveillance.

- Oui, sergent. Dirent-ils avec force, d'une même voix.

Ils jetèrent un dernier regard parfaitement aiguisé à l'attention de Clem. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais ils voulaient déjà en découdre avec elle. Elle souffla en marmonnant :

- Quels crétins !

- Ce sera bientôt tes coéquipiers.

Elle avait presque oublié la présence du capitaine qui avait été témoin de toute la scène.

- Ils ressemblent plus à des grosses brutes.

- Ils le sont. Ils sont empressés mais puissants et savent très bien gérer leurs peurs. Les jumeaux sont de très bons combattants. Ils rejoindront très certainement les soldats lorsqu'ils auront atteint leurs dix-sept ans.

Ces deux là semblaient heureux d'être ici… Ils s'étaient fait à la brutalité de la vie de ce camp. L'appréciaient même…

- Reprenons si tu veux bien.

Elle ne voulait pas mais elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Ils dérivèrent finalement vers la place au fond du camp, là où se trouvait la large paroi métallique. La démarche de Clementine ralentie alors qu'elle s'inquiétait d'y voir encore le garçon qui y était accroché la veille. Etonnement le capitaine copia ses pas sur les siens, comme s'il avait saisit qu'elle avait besoin de prendre son temps.

Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Que retirait-il de cette fausse compassion ? Qui était-il vraiment ?

C'était bien là toutes les questions qui trottaient dans la tête de Clementine.

Il était si difficile à cerner. Il pouvait se montrer menaçant et calme la seconde suivante. Vous parler avec sagesse et folie dans une même conversation. Il ne prenait pas de plaisir évident ou même un brin de dégoût face à la souffrance des gens. Il pouvait vous dévoiler une émotion et ressentir tout autre chose. Cet homme était une énigme que Clem voulait autant décortiquer qu'en oublier jusqu'à son existence.

Il semblait répondre à un code de tenue qui il avait dû appliquer presque toute sa vie. Mais elle ignorait bien ce que c'était.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la place et qu'ils se tinrent devant le socle, Clem mit un instant avant de se décider à lever la tête en l'air. Mais elle fut soulagée de voir que plus personne n'était accroché sur cette affreuse plaque de métal. Et malgré le teint sombre de cette dernière, on voyait clairement du sang séchés s'étendre sur certains endroits

- Tu sais pourquoi nous avons installé ça ici ?

C'était très clair. Pour que tout le monde le voit, pour que tout le monde sache ce qu'il arrivait lorsqu'ils désobéissaient.

- Pour l'exemple.

- Exactement. Pourquoi tuer quelqu'un quand on peut le punir et faire un exemple de lui.

La mâchoire de Clementine se contracta. Elle exécrait par-dessus les mots du capitaine. Elle combattait de toutes ses forces la raison qu'il insufflait à chacun de ses mots. Elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'il essayait déjà d'implanter ses idées dans sa tête.

- Il est fou de voir à quel point un homme a finalement plus peur de souffrir que de mourir. Il se débat, devient meilleur, plus fort, fait moins d'erreurs… Tout cela par peur des représailles, de la douleur qui lui sera infligé. La peur et la douleur sont de très bonnes motivations afin de se dépasser et de devenir meilleur. Un jour, tu le comprendras.

Finalement, dans ce discours, elle perçut un changement dans son comportement. Comme si il parlait de quelque chose qu'il avait dû apprendre et expérimenter à de nombreuses reprises.

Mais pas une seconde, Clementine ne ressentit une once de compassion pour lui. De toute façon, étant donné le visage qu'il affichait, elle était sûre qu'il n'en cherchait pas. Seulement, pour la première fois, il s'était dévoilé… Même si cela ne dura qu'un court moment.

Alors soudain elle se dit que peut-être elle trouverait une faille chez lui ? Oui, peut-être…

Elle jeta un large coup d'œil au camp qu'il venait de lui faire visiter. Elle s'arrêta plus longuement sur les cadets, sur la façon dont ils étaient traités. Puis elle observa alors une dernière fois le sang incrusté dans la plaque devant elle.

Wellington n'était qu'un mensonge. Un soupir qui se diffusait à l'extérieur de ses murs attirant plus de gens dans leurs griffes.

Cette dernière pensée la fit soudain réfléchir à quelque chose si bien qu'elle eut le besoin de demander à haute voix :

- Pourquoi tant de monde à l'extérieur vient jusqu'ici ? Je veux dire… si personne ne sort d'ici, comment la rumeur peut se propager ?

Il la regarda et lui sourit plaisamment, de la même façon que lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé son âge hier au soir.

- Nous avons créé la rumeur.

Un silence suivit sa réplique. Clementine encaissa la révélation avec une profonde tristesse.

- Si cet endroit avec été la terre promise que vous espériez tous, la rumeur n'aurait pas autant enflé.

Clementine resta perplexe, le scrutant alors d'un regard meurtrier.

- Parce que comme tu l'as dit, si on y pense vraiment, si les gens quittent cet endroit alors on peut se demander les raisons qui les ont poussés à partir.

Elle sentit les larmes lui montées aux yeux. Elle voulait hurler sa peine. Crier au monde à quel point elle ne supportait plus les mensonges et faux semblants de cette existence.

Pourquoi était-elle restée ? Pourquoi Kenny l'avait-il tant supplié ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas mieux raisonner ?

Leurs choix l'avaient condamnée.

Maintenant, elle sentait réellement qu'elle ne pourrait pas quitter cet endroit avant un long moment.

- J'imagine que tu avais des amis qui ont risqué leur vie pour la tienne à l'extérieur ? Comme cet homme qui t'a amené ici ?

Elle se crispa dès qu'il fit mention de Kenny. Il l'avait fait hier. Recommençait encore aujourd'hui. Et elle savait pertinemment pourquoi. Il avait vu hier que ce sujet la faisait partir au quart de tour. Pourtant, elle devait rester concentrée pourtant. Ne pas se laisser piéger.

- Tu trouveras des gens qui feront pareil pour toi ici.

La douceur de cette réplique la prit à revers. Elle le regarda alors avec intérêt tandis qu'il poursuivit en clamant :

- Moi-même, je donnerais ma vie pour n'importe lequel de mes hommes si ce choix en vaut vraiment la peine.

Clem n'y cru pas une seconde ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Un jour, peut-être, je mettrai ma vie en jeu pour la tienne.

Il y avait une certaine force dans cette tirade. Une très étrange sincérité qu'elle eu bien du mal à croire.

Peu après, le capitaine se remit en route sans un mot et Clementine se retrouva malgré elle à le suivre sans qu'il ne lui ait ordonné quoi que se soit cette fois.

- Je peux voir AJ maintenant ?

- Pas encore. Il reste une chose à faire…

Clementine s'inquiéta du mystère derrière ces paroles. Ils retournèrent vers le terrain d'entraînements où les cadets suaient maintenant à grosse goutte. Lorsque les deux jumeaux qui l'avaient interpellés pus tôt passèrent devant eux, le capitaine héla d'une voix forte et impérieuse :

- Cadets Garry. Cadet Gretchen. Venez ici.

Les deux regardèrent leur capitaine tout en trottinant jusqu'à lui. Ils se tinrent bien droit devant lui. Derrière, le reste des cadets ralentit la cadence, leur jetant de nombreux coups d'œil. Même les deux sergents et le lieutenant avaient leur attention.

- Vous avez demandé un combat avec la nouvelle recrue, Clementine. Vous êtes toujours partant ?

La bouche de Clementine s'ouvrit sous la déclaration de Dalton. Elle n'en revenait pas… Il n'allait pas faire ça !

- Bien sûr, capitaine ! Commenta le garçon franchement content.

- On en serait ravi. Conclut sa sœur tout aussi excité que son frère.

- Très bien…

Le capitaine s'avança d'un mètre pour s'adresser au reste du groupe :

- Cadets ! Tout le monde s'arrêta dans son activité. Rejoignez le carré.

Il y eu quelques élan de joie de la part de certains, d'autre restèrent parfaitement calme, obéissant aux ordres comme le faisait Jack à cet instant précis.

Le capitaine la poussa à avancer, dépassant le parcours pour se réunir au centre du carré. Cadets, sergents et le lieutenant formèrent une ligne qui les entoura parfaitement. Au centre de l'espace qu'ils leurs avaient fait, Clementine se tenaient face aux deux jumeaux. Le capitaine Dalton, lui, se tenait entre eux quand il s'adressa à Clem à travers les murmures de cette petite foule rassemblée.

- Choisis celui que tu vas affronter !

Clementine ne trouvait rien à dire. Elle ne voulait pas se battre. Encore moins dans l'état physique dans lequel elle se trouvait. Surtout que les deux jeunes gens paraissaient aussi dangereux l'un que l'autre.

- Je n'en choisirais pas un.

Quelques huée et sifflement réprobateurs firent écho à son oreille en plus de phrases tels que :

- Lâche !

- Allez, choisis-en un !

- La nouvelle fait dans son froc on dirait !

Cette dernière réplique insinua quelques rires dans la voix de quelques cadets. Elle regarda chacun d'entre eux avec pitié et une évidente compassion. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient devenus… Des recrues qui ne vivaient plus que pour la violence et la lutte.

- Choisis-en un ou tu combattras les deux. Relança alors le capitaine avec fermeté. Ils sont plus vicieux encore lorsqu'ils combattent à deux.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. La colère se diffusait dans son corps. La peur avec. Elle observait les deux l'un après l'autre sachant qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance d'échapper à ce choix.

- Commencez.

Alors elle prit sa décision. Elle s'apprêtait à pointer du doigt celui qui allait être son adversaire…

- Pardonnez-moi capitaine mais…

La voix de Garry l'interrompit dans sa décision. Elle l'écouta poursuivre comme le reste de l'assistance :

- Je ne trouve pas ça juste. On sait tous qu'elle va forcément choisir Gretchen.

- Vu mon niveau et le tien, vaudrait mieux qu'elle te choisisse toi. Répliqua sa sœur qui le nargua ouvertement.

- Ce que je dis c'est que nous avons un autre moyen de nous assuré un choix juste et égalitaire.

Clementine hallucinait. Il se battait pour avoir des chances égal de pouvoir la combattre. C'était impensable !

- Sortez la pièce alors !

L'annonce de Dalton en contenta plus d'un. Suivant ces mots, Gretchen sortit de sa poche de pantalon une petite pièce. Les deux jumeaux se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, se souriant tout à fait extatique.

Les deux se serrèrent la main avec la pièce trônant à présent dans leurs deux paumes. Ils se séparèrent laissant la pièce dans la main de Garry.

La façon dont ils exécutèrent ces gestes était comme une chorégraphie qu'ils devaient exercer plus que Clementine n'aurait voulu le savoir.

Mais elle arrêta là toute ses réflexions lorsque la pièce se trouva entre les deux doigts de Garry.

Sa respiration se stoppa un moment dès que l'objet vola dans les airs, tournant sur lui-même avant de laisser la gravité la laisser retomber dans la paume de Garry qui referma ses doigts sur elle. Il la plaqua alors sur le dos de son autre main et finalement révéla à voix haute ce qu'elle disait :

- Face !

Elle sut immédiatement à la colère dans le regard de la jeune fille et la joie dans les yeux de Garry qui avait gagné le « privilège » de l'affronter.

Une partie de l'audience témoigna sa joie ou sa contrariété dans quelques cris.

Clementine avala de travers à l'idée d'affronter le garçon. Elle chercha autour d'elle un appui et réussit à retrouver un semblant de courage dans le regard de Jack.

Celui-ci la guettait avec une évidente compassion. Seulement, il lui fit comprendre aussi d'un mouvement de tête et d'un regard qu'elle devrait répliquer aux coups. Qu'elle devrait se défendre parce qu'on ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux.

- J'espère que tu sais encaisser les coups. Je n'ai pas pu botter les fesses d'un nouveau depuis un moment.

Clementine essaya de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par Garry qui sautilla sur place comme pour se dégourdir les muscles. Il avait confiance en ses capacités. Elle aussi devrait se montrer aussi confiante. Même si elle savait déjà qu'il la surpassait en force, il y avait quelques choses que le garçon ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup connu. La détresse des situations à risques… Celle qui puisait dans le cœur même de votre instinct de survie.

Clementine connaissait ça… Elle le comprenait. Lui, probablement pas. Ou pas comme elle du moins.

- Mettez-vous en position. Lança le capitaine

Clementine lui renvoya en un regard toute la haine qu'elle lui vouait. Mais il n'en eu que faire. Au lieu de ça, il poursuivit simplement :

- Vous êtes prêt ?

L'excitation s'empara un peu plus de l'assistance. Dalton s'écarta de quelques pas en même temps que Gretchen.

- Carrément prêt ! S'emballa Garry.

Clementine, elle, garda le silence, concentrée sur son adversaire.

Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre à ses oreilles. Elle laissa son instinct prendre le dessus sur le reste de ses pensées. Oublia le passé, le présent, son futur. Seule la survie prédominait.

- Commencez !

Un silence parfait suivit cet ordre.

Immédiatement, Garry commença à se déplacer en cercle sur la droite faisant bouger Clementine qui resta éloignée de lui. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle était en train de le laisser conduire le combat. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait le suivre et essayer de trouver une faille à sa première attaque.

Elle guettait chacun de ses mouvements. Parfois il faisait des mouvements plus fluides et agiles, enchainant avec des feintes qui la faisait reculer jusqu'à la limité du rassemblement derrière elle.

Dans ces conditions, il était difficile de garder son calme ou un contrôle sur ses pensées.

- Tu veux me laisser attaquer le premier ? Très bien alors je…

Le pied de Garry dérapa soudain sur le sol, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Il perdit son équilibre et Clementine su que c'était là peut-être sa seule ouverture.

Décidée, elle fonça à toute vitesse pour se jeter sur lui, le renverser au sol et s'offrir la possibilité de mener la danse. Elle s'apprêta à le toucher, toutefois, au dernier moment, elle pu enfin entrevoir son sourire.

C'était une feinte !

Il n'avait jamais perdu son équilibre. Mais Clementine le comprit trop tard.

Il réussit à l'esquiver avec une agilité qu'elle lui envia. Et avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, il réussit à lui placer un vilain coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'envoya valser sur un demi-mètre.

Elle eut à peine le temps de prendre conscience de la douleur que Garry revenait à la charge, le poing levé prêt à l'atteindre en plein visage. Seulement son assaut retomba dans le vide alors qu'elle réussit à rouler sur le côté pour l'éviter.

Elle réussit à se remettre debout mais Garry utilisa ce temps pour revenir à la charge et passer sa jambe derrière la sienne de façon à la faire tomber durement sur le sol. Elle évita son premier coup de poing en bougeant la tête sur la droite. Mais tout de suite après, Garry attrapa sa gorge et parvint à lui donner un coup dans la mâchoire. Les blessures de la veille l'irradiaient. Les nouvelles aussi.

À force d'essaie, Clem put se mouvoir de façon à ce que sa bouche puisse mordre dans la peau de sa main. Et quand elle tint celle-ci, elle ne la libéra pas tant qu'un liquide au gout très prononcé de fer coula dans sa bouche.

Garry grogna la douleur de la blessure infligée par la jeune fille et la gifla férocement pour son action.

Brutalement le visage de la jeune fille bascula sur le côté et ce fut là qu'elle prit de nouveau conscience de la foule autour d'elle.

Les trois quart d'entre eux hurlaient comme des animaux, réclamant toujours plus de sauvagerie. Les autres, comme Jack, ne pouvait rien faire qu'être témoin de ce futile et ridicule combat.

Elle les observait avec un certain dégoût, une vive fureur et une curieuse compassion. Elle en avait assez. Elle devait en finir avec tout ça…

**[Libérer sa colère - Chapitre 5] **OU** [Arrêter de se battre - Chapitre 6]**

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vos choix vous satisferont :)<em>


	5. Chap 2 : New Home Choix 1

_[]_

_Votre choix : _

_**[Libérer sa colère]**_

Elle se rappela alors ce que son père lui avait apprit il y avait bien longtemps pour se défendre au cas où un étranger l'attaquerait :

« Les hommes ont une zone très sensible. Alors si tu es un jour en situation désespérée, blesse-les de toutes tes forces à l'endroit entre leurs jambes »

Et, soudain, elle ne priva pas d'appliquer ce conseil.

Elle passa la main vers son entrejambe. Garry remarqua au dernier moment ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais c'était déjà trop tard pour lui. Il ne put se défendre car dans la seconde, elle attrapa cette zone à travers qu'elle tordit de toutes ses forces.

Le garçon expulsa un cri abominable avant de rouler sur le côté libérant ainsi Clem.

Elle s'était offerte une ouverture et elle comptait bien profiter d'elle. Sa colère était libre, elle allait la déchainer.

Rapidement, elle se mit au dessus de lui et commença à frapper son visage de ses petits poings à plusieurs reprises. Elle vit du coin de l'œil la sœur de Garry se précipiter pour venir en aide à son frère. Mais elle fut retenue par le capitaine laissant ainsi tout le plaisir à Clementine de libérer sa frénésie.

En frappant ainsi Garry, elle revit le visage de Kenny détruit par Carver. Elle vit le visage de ce dernier écrabouillé par Kenny ainsi que celui d'Arvo, ce serpent vicieux… et de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait vu blessées, torturées ou mortes tout au long de sa vie.

Leurs visages défilèrent sous formes de diaporama rapide… Tant de violence. Tant de peine. C'était trop.

Soudain, prise dans sa frénésie, elle s'arrêta seulement quand un craquement affreux fit écho à ses oreilles. Très vite elle repéra le nez de Garry 2qu'elle avait clairement cassé.

Elle se sentit envahie d'une nouvelle force. Une force dévorante. Puissante. Malveillante.

Elle observa alors le visage déconfit de Garry. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait fait ça. Son sang se mélangeait avec le sien alors que les coups avaient écorchés les jointures de ses mains. Elle sentait que d'infimes morceaux de son âme s'étaient évanouis à chaque assaut qu'elle avait offert au visage ravagé de Garry.

Mais ce qui la répugna plus encore fut le moment où elle releva la tête vers l'assistance dont l'attention était tournée vers elle. Certains silencieux, d'autres qui en redemandaient. Mais aucun parmi eux ne semblait choqué ou effrayé par elle. Et c'était surement là le plus dérangeant.

Ils acceptaient ce qu'il s'était passé comme un évènement ordinaire qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de cotoyer.

Clementine se releva du corps de Garry et se tourna alors vers le capitaine. Les voix s'atténuaient déjà quand elle cracha à l'attention de celui qui avait toute sa haine :

- C'était ça que tu voulais ?!

Un silence suivit le désespoir de sa question. Elle se retourna vers toute l'assistance, hélant un peu plus fort :

- C'est à ça qu'ils _nous _réduisent ?!

Pour la première fois, elle utilisa le « nous ». Le « nous » qui ne s'adressait qu'aux cadets. Jeunes chez qui elle arrivait soudain à se retrouver, à se reconnaître.

- C'est dans un camp capable de faire ce genre de chose que l'on me force à rester ?!

Elle avait l'attention de tout le monde. Une écoute étonnement respectueuse de la part de tous les cadets. Les gradés n'étaient pas très ravis mais Clem s'en fichait. De toute façon, elle le voyait dans le regard de tout ces jeune gens…

- C'est déjà peine perdue, hein ?

Elle n'obtient de réponses de personne. Mais plus aucun sourire ne persistait sur le visage des enfants et adolescents. Seul persistait la compréhension de devoir grandir dans un tel monde. D'être l'instrument des autres. D'être un survivant qui ne deviendrait jamais ce qu'ils auraient pu être.

- Gretchen, aide-moi à porter ton frère. Déclara alors le capitaine qui s'avançait jusqu'à Garry. On l'emmène voir le médecin. Et toi – il guetta Clementine - tu viens avec nous.

La jeune fille obtempéra. Elle n'avait plus que ça à faire. Toutefois, elle fut très surprise lorsque sur son départ, la quasi-totalité des cadets hochèrent la tête sur son chemin. Elle reconnu ce geste comme celui d'un évident respect. Et malgré la situation, elle fut très touchée par cette attention… Même si elle pensait qu'elle ne la méritait pas.

Après une minute, Dalton, les deux jumeaux et Clem débarquèrent sans se faire connaître dans la salle d'auscultation qu'elle avait déjà visité plus tôt.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore ? Lâcha le médecin en voyant le visage de Garry avant Dalton et Gretchen ne déposent son corps sur la table d'auscultation.

Louie remarqua alors la présence de Clem et ponctua :

- Clementine ? Encore toi ?

Elle regarda ses mains ensanglantées, les blessures de Garry. Elle comprit immédiatement. Et si elle fut impressionnée par Clem, elle afficha néanmoins une certaine tristesse pour elle ainsi que pour Garry.

- J'apprécierai Capitaine que vous arrêtiez de pomper sur nos réserves de médicaments pour des futilités.

Ce dernier fit semblant de ne rien entendre et déclara simplement à l'attention de Gretchen :

- Retourne à ton poste.

Cette dernière observa Clementine avant de partir. La jeune fille fut surprise de n'y voir aucun ressentiment. Seulement un certain égard pour la combattivité dont elle avait fait preuve.

Dès qu'elle fut dehors, Clem n'attendit pas plus longtemps et ordonna à Dalton :

- Je veux voir AJ, maintenant ! Tu me dois bien ça !

Le capitaine l'observa avec la même intensité que Clementine. Une lueur de défi vibrait dans les prunelles de Dalton. La haine comblait celles de Clementine. Sans rien dire, l'homme s'en alla en refermant calmement derrière lui.

- Assis-toi là. S'exprima Louie en indiquant la chaise de son bureau. Je m'occupe de lui et après je verrai ce que je peux faire pour tes mains.

- Pas la peine.

Elle avala alors l'un des cachets qu'elle lui avait donné plus tôt puis reprit :

- Ne gaspillez pas vos réserves.

- Je disais ça seulement pour que lui et ses gorilles se calment un peu sur le traitement qu'ils réservent au gens de ce camp. D'ailleurs, le capitaine semble particulièrement intéressé par toi.

Alors le traitement qu'elle subissait n'était pas réservé à tous les nouveaux arrivants.

- C'est déjà plutôt rare qu'il fasse lui-même visiter le camp. C'est arrivé mais pas souvent. Et puis, je ne sais pas… La façon dont il regarde, c'est bizarre.

Clementine ne réussit pas à s'inquiéter autant qu'elle aurait dû de ces paroles. Elle était trop éreintée pour trouver la force de songer sérieusement aux mots du médecin.

- Il m'a toujours mise mal à l'aise. Sois très prudente avec lui.

Sur cet avertissement, Louie se tut pour soigner le jeune Garry toujours évanoui.

Quelques minutes passèrent où Clementine se sentit envahie par la honte de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. À tous ces fantômes du passé qui l'avaient accompagné dans sa fureur.

Ses pensées étaient confuses. Elle se sentait furieuse. Triste. Désorientée.

Mais elle ne put aller plus loin sur ses sentiments. Elle sursauta subitement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois sur la silhouette de Dalton.

Mais la haine s'effaça soudain lorsqu'elle vit qui il tenait dans ses bras.

Son amour pour AJ envahie ses traits. Le bonheur de sa présence lui fit oublier tout le reste. Au point où elle se précipita vers le capitaine qui lui tendit le petit avec une surprenante délicatesse.

Le sourire de Clementine revint en même temps que le visage d'AJ s'anima dès qu'il fut dans ses bras. Il tendit ses petits pas vers son visage comme pour jouer avec elle.

Clementine ne sut trop pourquoi mais elle se surprit à dire au capitaine :

- Merci.

Elle ne se détesta même pas pour lui tenir pareil langage. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait ait subir, il avait au moins tenu parole. Car voir AJ était la seule chose dont elle avait besoin pour ne pas perdre espoir.

- De rien.

Elle fut étonnée qu'il réponde à sa brève gratitude. Plus encore dès qu'elle repéra la bienveillance de ses traits. Expression qu'elle ne pensait jamais voir sur son visage si stricte.

Après ça, sans autre mot, il repartit tout en déclarant qu'il repasserait la chercher ici plus tard. Il ne lui dit pas combien de temps elle pourrait espérer rester avec le petit. Mais Clementine s'en fichait pour le moment.

AJ était là… C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Quand elle fut seule en compagnie du gamin et de Louie, Clementine finit par remarquer enfin les œillades étranges de cette dernière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me demandais seulement pourquoi tu l'avais remercié ?

- Simplement pour avoir tenu parole.

Elle garda le silence un moment avant de la prévenir une fois encore :

- Fais attention Clem. Rien n'est gratuit avec lui. Surtout qu'il a l'air vraiment très intéressé par toi.

-Dans quel sens ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais à ta place je ferais tout pour éviter de le savoir.

Clementine écouta attentivement cette déclaration. Puis elle observa AJ et se fit la promesse de le sortir elle et lui d'ici. Dès qu'elle aurait une véritable occasion, elle la saisirait…

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que votre choix vous a satisfait !<em>

_A bientôt !_


	6. Chap 2 : New Home Choix 2

[]

_Votre choix_

**[Arrêter de se battre]**

Clementine se résigna. Elle regarda Garry dans les yeux, ayant décidé d'arrêter de se battre. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle leur offre ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle ne leur donnerait pas.

Elle encaissa alors un autre choc qui rouvrit son arcade.

- Tu ne vas même pas te défendre ! S'époumonna Garry.

Une autre giffle vint faire vaciller ses tête. Elle entrevit Jack dès que le choc fit virevolter sa tête sur le côté. Il s'avançait mais fut retenu par son sergent qui lui barra la route et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Elle reçut un coup dans l'estomac lui faisant cracher violemment l'air de ses poumons.

- Défends-toi ! T'as pas survécu si longtemps dehors si tu n'en étais pas capable ! Bats-toi !

Il l'attrapa par le col, lui cracha presque au visage en expulsant ses mots. Elle regarda droit au fond du regard de ce jeune garçon en colère, terrifié, obéissant…

Et alors que le silence régnait tout autour d'eux, que la confrontation avaient attirée d'autre regard, Clementine lâcha dans un cri féroce, acharné… invincible :

- NON !

L'écho de sa voix résonna partout dans le camp. La surprise envahit le visage de chacun. Plus encore celui de Garry qui était le plus proche témoin de sa détermination.

- Je ne te combattrai plus. Personne ne m'y forcera.

Le garçon baissa le bras, soudain peu prompt à vouloir aller plus loin. Son expression avait changé. Comme s'il avait pu entendre le lointain écho d'un cri d'autrefois qui était aujourd'hui aussi silencieux que le souffle du vent.

Sous les murmures des autres, Garry se releva, obnubilé par le visage de Clementine. Le garçon empli de confiance plus tôt semblait soudain très hésitant, plutôt confus.

Il déclara alors sous la stupeur des autres :

- J'arrête là. Ça ne vaut pas le coup d'aller plus loin.

Garry rejoignait les rangs tandis que Clementine eu alors la force de relever sa tête pour observer le capitaine.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu ?

L'homme ne dit rien et s'approcha d'elle. Elle sut qu'il allait l'aider à se lever alors enragée, elle cracha :

- Ne t'approche pas de moi. Je préfère encore ramper jusqu'à votre infirmerie plutôt que de te laisser poser la main sur moi.

Un silence suivit sa réplique. Les gens étaient surpris par le tempérament de la jeune fille face au capitaine qui garda tout son calme.

Soudain on entendit la voix d'un garçon qu'elle connaissait :

- Je peux la soutenir jusqu'à là-bas si vous le souhaitez capitaine.

Jack sortit du rang pour se porter volontaire. Il eu droit à un regard de profonde gratitude de la part de Clementine.

Le capitaine acquiesça à sa demande et le jeune garçon vint donc jusqu'à elle pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

Les deux gamins et le capitaine se mirent en route. Et sur leur passage, Clem fut très surprise lorsque la quasi-totalité des cadets hochèrent la tête sur son chemin. Elle reconnut ce geste comme celui d'un évident respect. Et malgré la situation, elle fut très touchée par cette attention

Après une minute, Dalton, Jack et Clem débarquèrent sans se faire connaître dans la salle d'auscultation qu'elle avait déjà visité plus tôt.

Lorsque Louie remarqua l'état de Clementine, elle déclara furibonde :

- Ça fait deux heures qu'elle est partie ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec elle ?!

Jack l'aida à s'installer sur la table avec l'aide du médecin qui jetait déjà un coup d'œil à ses plaies et hématomes. Elle virevolta alors vers Dalton puis confessa d'un ton acerbe :

- J'apprécierai Capitaine que vous arrêtiez de pomper sur nos réserves de médicaments pour des futilités !

Ce dernier fit semblant de ne rien entendre et déclara simplement à l'attention de Jack :

- Retourne à ton poste.

Ce dernier observa Clementine avant de partir. Les prunelles envahies par une douceur apaisante.

Puis, dès qu'il eut quitté les lieux, la fillette s'adressa virulemment à Dalton :

- Je veux voir AJ, maintenant ! J'ai fais tout ce que vous vouliez jusqu'ici ! Vous me le devez !

Le capitaine l'observa avec la même intensité que Clementine. Une lueur de défi vibrait dans les prunelles de Dalton. La haine comblait celles de Clementine. Sans rien dire, l'homme s'en alla alors refermant calmement derrière lui.

- Ne bouges pas, je vais soigner tout ça. S'exprima Louie calmement.

- Désolé de pomper vos réserves.

- Je disais ça seulement pour que lui et ses gorilles se calment un peu sur le traitement qu'ils réservent aux gens de ce camp. Je veux dire, regarde dans quel état ils t'ont mise... Je me demande pourquoi le capitaine semble autant intéressé par toi.

Alors le traitement qu'elle subissait n'était pas réservé à tous les nouveaux arrivants.

- C'est déjà plutôt rare qu'il fasse lui-même visiter le camp. C'est arrivé mais pas souvent. Et puis, je ne sais pas… La façon dont il te regarde, c'est bizarre.

Clementine ne réussit pas à s'inquiéter autant qu'elle aurait dû de ces paroles. Elle était trop éreintée pour trouver la force de songer sérieusement aux mots du médecin.

- Il m'a toujours mise mal à l'aise. Sois très prudente avec lui.

Sur cet avertissement, Louie se tut pour soigner convenablement Clem.

Quelques minutes passèrent où Clementine se sentit envahie par le sentiment apaisant de ne pas avoir laissé libre cours à ses pulsions. Elle se sentait fier d'avoir su y résister...

Toutefois, ses pensées restaient toujours confuses. Elle se sentait furieuse. Triste. Désorientée.

Mais elle ne put aller plus loin sur les émotions qui s'emparaient d'elle. Elle sursauta subitement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois sur la silhouette de Dalton.

Mais la haine s'effaça soudain lorsqu'elle vit qui il tenait dans ses bras.

Son amour pour AJ envahit ses traits. Le bonheur de sa présence lui fit oublier tout le reste. Au point où elle essaya de lever de la table pour se précipiter vers lui. Seulement le médecin la retint et d'un pas tranquille, le capitaine vint jusqu'à elle et lui tendit le petit avec une surprenante délicatesse.

Le sourire de Clementine revint en même temps que le visage d'AJ s'anima dès qu'il fut dans ses bras. Il tendit ses petits bras vers son visage insinuant un bonheur nécessaire dans le cœur ravagé de Clem.

Clementine ne sut trop pourquoi mais malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle se surprit à dire au capitaine :

- Merci de l'avoir ramené.

Elle ne se détesta même pas pour lui tenir pareil langage. A cet instant précis, elle était trop heureuse pour laisser la haine gâcher ce moment. En plus, en dépit de la façon dont il la traitait, il avait tenu parole.

Voir AJ était la seule chose dont elle avait besoin pour ne pas perdre espoir.

- De rien.

Elle fut étonnée qu'il réponde à sa brève gratitude. Plus encore dès qu'elle repéra la bienveillance de ses traits. Expression qu'elle ne pensait jamais voir sur son visage si stricte.

Après ça, sans autre mot, il reparti tout en déclarant qu'il repasserait la chercher ici plus tard. Il ne lui dit pas combien de temps elle pourrait espérer rester avec le petit. Mais Clementine s'en fichait pour le moment.

AJ était là… C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Quand elle fut seule en compagnie du gamin et de Louie, Clementine finit par remarquer enfin les œillades étrange de cette dernière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me demandais seulement pourquoi tu l'avais remercié ?

- Simplement pour avoir tenu parole.

Elle garda le silence un moment avant de la prévenir une fois encore :

- Fais attention Clem. Rien n'est gratuit avec lui. Surtout qu'il a l'air vraiment très intéressé par toi.

- Dans quel sens ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais à ta place, je ferai tout pour éviter de le savoir.

Clementine écouta attentivement cette déclaration. Puis elle observa AJ et se fit la promesse de le sortir elle et lui d'ici. Dès qu'elle aurait une véritable occasion, elle la saisirait…

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que votre choix vous a satisfait !<em>

_A bientôt !_


	7. Chap 3 : 147 Days

_Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous !_

_Je n'avais pas publier depuis quelques temps mais je crois que lorsque vous verrez la longueur de ce chapitre vous comprendrez pourquoi. Je m'en excuse mais c'était nécessaire. Aussi, étant séparés en plusieurs parties, vous aurez la possibilité de faire des pauses dans votre lecture. ;)_

_C'est un chapitre inspiré directement par le principe de l'épisode "400 jours" de la saison 1. Certes toujours du point de vue de Clementine mais j'ai beaucoup aimé ce principe d'avancer dans l'histoire à travers un seul jour._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Ce fut un vrai plaisir de l'écrire._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Système de repérage des répliques lié à vos choix:<em>**

_SI VOUS AVEZ CHOISI "LIBERER SA COLERE"_**_ : [C3] +_**_ caractère en italique_

_SI VOUS AVEZ CHOISI "ARRÊTER DE SE BATTRE"_**_ : [C4] + _caractère gras**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>The Walking Dead : Beyond Survival<strong>_

_Episode 1 : Into Wellington_

_Chapitre 3 : 147 Days_

**_Jour 9_**

Wellington. Sur 96 personnes le camp comptait 33 soldats, 40 civils et 23 jeunes en dessous de dix-sept ans. Sur ces 23 adolescents ou enfants, 18 étaient en âge d'être chez les cadets. Avec Clementine, ils étaient dix-neuf maintenant.

Aujourd'hui était le premier jour où elle allait rejoindre les autres pour commencer son « entraînement ». Louie avait parlé pour elle auprès du commandant et du capitaine afin de lui laisser une semaine pour se remettre de ses blessures. Elle en avait eu grandement besoin.

Durant ce temps, elle avait eu la chance de pouvoir voir AJ tous les jours depuis la première fois où Dalton lui avait ramené dans la salle d'auscultation. Pendant toute la semaine, elle avait passé son temps entre sa cellule et la zone de soin là où était dorénavant installé AJ. Clementine était rassurée qu'il soit sous la surveillance de Louie. Elle avait confiance en elle. Sa franchise et son impulsivité lui plaisait.

Il était tôt encore et Clementine attendait dans sa cellule en compagnie de Jack. Ils patientaient dans l'attente que l'un des deux sergents de la section des cadets ne viennent les chercher. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait rejoindre tous les autres au réfectoire pour son premier repas en leur compagnie. Et comme chaque matin, cette dernière comptait déjà les jours qui la libéreraient du pouvoir que Wellington exerçait sur elle. Pour ça, , dès son réveil, elle gravait un trait sur le mur juxtaposé à sa couchette.

- Pourquoi tu comptes les jours ?

La voix de Jack résonna quand elle eu fini d'inscrire la marque sur le mur.

- Pour me rappeler la dette qu'ils me doivent. Du nombres de jours qu'ils m'auront pris...

- Ouais... je vois ce que tu veux dire.

- Au moins dehors, je pouvais décider de la manière dont je voulais survivre.

- Ils ne nous laissaient pas trop ce choix ici.

Clementine aimait qu'il parle d'eux sans jamais se compter comme un membre de leur camp.

Elle avait repéré deux catégories de personnes ici : ceux qui parlaient du camp en utilisant le « ils » et ceux qui favorisaient le « nous ». Elle ignorait encore la proportion de gens de chaque catégorie mais elle sentait déjà que cette dernière expression était prédominante dans ce camp.

Elle se leva alors de sa couche pour changer de pantalon. Elle avait échangé ses vêtements contre d'autre que le camp lui avait donné. Les tenues étaient assez chaude, confortable et facilitaient les mouvements. C'était probablement le seul bon point qu'elle put accorder à Wellington.

- Pas trop angoissée par ton premier jour ?

- Non.

Elle mentait. Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Chaque minute passée dans l'enceinte de ce camp l'angoissait. Seulement, elle avait appris à contenir sa peur. A ne pas la laisser la submerger.

- Assis toi à côté de moi au réfectoire. Se sera mieux.

Elle n'avait pas été en contact avec le reste des jeunes depuis son combat avec Garry. Elle se demandait sincèrement quel accueil la jeunesse de ce camp lui ferait. Ils lui avaient témoigné un certain respect après la lutte que Dalton lui avait forcée d'engager. Seulement, après une semaine, comment savoir quel comportement ils adopteraient vis-à-vis d'elle ?

**[C3]** _Elle s'inquiétait particulièrement par rapport au deux jumeaux. Surtout Garry. Après l'avoir ainsi battu devant tous les autres, chercherait-il à prendre revanche ? Elle craignait moins sa sœur car elle se remémorait encore le dernier coup d'œil qu'elle lui avait lancé après avoir quitté la salle de consultation. Il n'y avait eu nulle haine ou mépris. Plutôt une considération quant à l'ardeur dont elle avait preuve. Une ardeur que Clementine n'aimait guère se remémorer. Mais après une semaine, son frère pouvait très bien avoir changé le sentiment de cet échange entre les deux jeunes filles._

**[C4] Elle ressassait toujours l'abandon dans son combat face à Garry. Non par crainte ou par lâcheté. Mais parce qu'elle avait su entrevoir la futilité de persévérer dans cette lutte qui n'avait aucun sens. Si ce n'était attisé l'intérêt de Dalton et répondre à son étrange besoin de la mettre à l'épreuve. Il lui restait encore quelques marques sur le corps et le visage suites aux coups portés par le jeune garçon. Mais ce qui était gravé en elle, n'étaient pas les plaies, les hématomes ou la douleur. Ce qu'elle gardait de ce moment était le sentiment qu'elle avait réussi à fait naître chez Garry. Sa fascination lorsqu'il l'avait vu refuser de se défendre. L'écho de son cri qui semblait avoir eu une étrange résonnance en lui. Peut-être même à l'oreille de plusieurs cadets réunis autour d'eux ce jour-là.**

Sur ces pensées, elle s'éloigna du petit tas d'habits et revint s'asseoir sur sa couchette, face à Jack qui ne cessait de l'épier.

Elle aimait bien ce garçon. De tous ceux qu'elle avait croisé ici, il était de loin ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami. Il lui avait offert un accueil à des lieux de ce qu'elle avait reçu de Dalton ou de commandant Caldwell. Leur caractère mutuel s'accordait bien. Il était indulgent, malin et ne manquait pas de cran.

Elle se rappelait encore le soutien qu'elle avait vu dans ses prunelles le jour où elle avait combattu Garry. Il la connaissait à peine et pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité à se montrer prévenant sur ce qui était sur alors sur le point d'arriver.

- A quoi tu penses ? Lança alors le brun d'un timbre agréable.

- Je me disais que j'avais eu de la chance de faire chambre commune avec toi. Après ce que j'ai vu la dernière fois, je n'aurais pas trop aimé partager ma cellule avec un des autres cadets.

Quand elle se rappelait la fougue des trois-quarts d'entre eux lors de son combat, elle n'appréciait guère l'idée de devoir faire équipe avec la très grande majorité d'entre eux. Ce qu'elle avait vu d'eux, leur désir à toujours plus de violence, de douleurs et de sang lui faisait craindre le pire les concernant.

- Tu sais, les cadets sont plus que ce que tu as pu voir de nous la dernière fois. Ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils ne font plus réellement la distinction entre ce qui est bien ou mal. Ils ont pris goût à tout ça. La violence et la mort c'est tout ce qui leur reste pour la plupart.

- Et pas toi ?

Il afficha une certaine culpabilité, un dégoût prononcé pour des souvenirs qui semblaient se rappeler à lui.

- Disons que je sais encore que je ne suis pas censé autant l'apprécier. J'essaie de m'accrocher à mes sentiments d'avant. Mais ce n'est pas facile tous les jours ici... J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas très fier. Ils savent comment nous pousser à faire ce que l'on se croyait jamais capable de faire.

Et d'après certaines des révélations de Jack, le soir venu, lorsqu'ils discutaient quelques temps avant de s'endormir, ce dernier subissait ce traitement depuis plus de huit mois.

- Nous sommes pratiquement tous orphelins ici. Et si nous arrivons avec un proche, ils s'assurent de nous éloigner, de nous empêcher d'être en contact avec l'autre au point où on finit inévitablement par commencer à se détacher d'eux. La seule famille qui nous reste au bout du compte, c'est les cadets...

Clementine remarqua pour la première fois sa façon de parler des cadets. Il utilisait le terme "nous" alors qu'il se gardait bien de le faire lorsqu'il faisait référence au camp dans sa globalité. D'ailleurs il semblait étonnement attaché à eux. Mais elle n'était pas convaincue que cet attachement était quelque chose qu'il avait recherché. Elle se demandait si celui-ci ne lui était pas simplement tombé dessus à force d'être à leur contact.

Après quelques secondes de silence, la porte de leur cellule vint finalement s'ouvrir, grinçant légèrement alors qu'elle laissait apparaître l'un des sergents. C'était la blonde qu'elle avait sur le terrain d'entraînement le jour du combat. Elle s'appelait Alice Porter d'après Jack et tous les cadets de l'appelait sous le nom de sergent Porter

Clementine suivit les gestes de Jack puis sur l'ordre du sergent les deux sortirent des lieux. De plus près, Clementine pouvait maintenant remarquer son nez légèrement bossu, ses lèvres pincées, son front plissé et ses épaules carrées. Elle n'était pas très grande mais avait un corps puissant pour une femme de cette taille.

Dans le couloir, elle se retrouva en compagnie d'autre cadets qui se tenaient en rang par deux, chacun devant les portes de leurs cellules. Ils étaient tous parfaitement silencieux. Elle les guetta un instant mais préféra baisser la tête, évitant bien d'échanger un regard avec qui que se soit. Le sergent ouvrit deux autres portes de ce couloir en même temps qu'un autre le faisait sur l'aile Ouest.

Quand tout le monde fut sorti, la femme déclara d'un timbre fort, comme une habitude quotidienne :

- En avant !

De façon disciplinée, comme une chorégraphie parfaitement maitrisée, ils empruntèrent leur route et les échelles jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée se mêlant à des civil et quelques soldats qui se rendaient eux aussi au réfectoire.

A l'extérieur, la neige recouvrait une bonne partie du sol aujourd'hui. Le terrain d'entraînements était recouvert de neige mais le froid était moins rude que quelques jours plus tôt.

Les rangées se dispersèrent légèrement laissant alors plus de liberté au mouvement. Des murmures et voix s'élevèrent alors, des petits groupes se formaient. Mais ils restaient toujours une étonnante coordination dans leurs mouvements.

Clementine, resta au côté de Jack qui copiait son pas sur le sien. Elle lui jetait parfois des coups d'œil mais le garçon garder son regard fixé droit devant lui.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait du bâtiment où étaient servis les repas, Clementine repéra un mouvement sur le flanc de Jack. Immédiatement elle se tendit alors qu'un garçon qui avait à peu près l'âge de Jack vint se poster sur la droite de Jack. Il affichait un visage assez alongé, un teint mate ainsi qu'un menton bien défni. Ses oreilles légèrement décollées étaient mis en évidence par ces cheveux noir coupés en brosse.

Le garçon murmura alors à l'oreille de Jack, suffisamment fort pour que Clem réussisse à comprendre ses mots.

- Je sais que tu es prévu en mission pour demain. Faut que tu me laisses ta place. Je me suis déjà arrangé avec Thompson pour être sur les devants si une place se libère. T'as juste à aller le voir pour lui dire que t'es pas au top et que tu préfères envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à ta place.

D'après les informations de Jack, Thomson était le lieutenant responsable de la section des cadets et prenait donc directement ses ordres de Dalton.

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plaît Jack. Fais ça pour moi mon pote ! Moins t'en sais...

- Moins je prends de risques. Je commence à connaître le refrain.

L'autre le supplia du regard sans rajouter un mot puis Jack finit par soupirer :

- Très bien... Mais tu m'en dois une.

- Merci, mec.

Le garçon accéléra le pas renvoyant un rapide regard intrigué vers Clementine avant de s'engouffrer dans la cantine suivait de près par Jack et la jeune fille. Un brouhaha se répercuta à ses oreilles alors que la salle se remplissait rapidement. Clementine profita de se bruit pour rompre le silence entre elle et le garçon pour lui demander, assez curieuse :

- Ça arrive souvent que vous échangiez vos places ? J'aurais pensé que vous essaieriez de rester éloignés d'elles…

- Il n'y a pas que des inconvénients à être en mission. Surtout quand elles sont plus ou moins dangereuses comme celle de demain. On a le droit à quelques avantages lorsque l'on se porte volontaire sur certaines d'entre elles.

- Des avantages ? Quels genres ?

- Pas du genre à espérer quelques bénéfices sur la nourriture ou la possibilité de sauter un entrainement... Mais le capitaine, le commandant et les autres gradés apprécient l'initiative. Ils nous fichent un peu plus la paix.

- Alors finalement, ils n'ont pas complètement la main mise sur vous...

Clementine aima le goût de cette information. Ils y avaient quelques failles dans l'organisation très bien établies de Wellington.

- Ils contrôlent beaucoup de choses. Mais ils ne peuvent pas avoir un œil partout. Au bout d'un moment, on arrive à trouver quelques astuces.

- Pourquoi ton ami prendrait le risque de se porter volontaire sur une mission dangereuse ?

- Il y a souvent deux raisons à ça qui reviennent le plus souvent. Soit pour se faire oublier pour un comportement qui nous a attiré quelques problèmes récemment ou prévoir d'avance qu'on risque peut-être d'avoir quelques ennuies dans pas longtemps. Et vu qu'il a été plutôt calme ses dernières semaines, j'opterais pour la deuxième option.

Clementine observa ce jeune garçon aux cheveux noir avancé parmi les autres avec une attitude décontracté, insouciante. Parmi tous les cadets, ils paraissaient être en dehors de la réalité de ce que représentait ce camp. Comme si Wellington n'avait pu avoir une quelconque emprise sur lui.

- J'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Le timbre de Jack était inquiet. Il lui arrive d'être assez imprudent.

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- Pablo.

Clementine guetta de nouveau celui que venait de nommé Jack s'asseoir à table à côtés d'une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même âge que lui. Elle les vit directement entamer une discussion qui leur tira à tous deux un petit sourire. Elle détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle vit alors Pablo déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

Finalement Jack et Clementine se trouvèrent une place sur l'un des bancs, presque en bout de table, à gauche. La table des cadets était positionnée plus vers l'entrée, sur le côté droit, derrière celle des soldats qui étaient prêt des cuisines. Sur le flan gauche était donc celles réservés aux civils qui s'installaient calmement. La plupart d'entre eux semblaient fatigués, démoralisés et démunies. Seul quelques uns paraissaient s'en sortir mieux que les autres.

- L'un des sergents va passer faire les comptes. Jack attira l'attention de Clementine puis poursuivit en rajoutant. Ensuite chaque tablée à son tour ira faire la queue pour chercher son assiette au comptoir. Les soldats d'abord, les cadets puis les civils.

- Même pour servir la nourriture, ils se sentent obligés d'indiquer qui est mieux qu'un autre.

- J'imagine... Mais c'est aussi une façon pour eux de bien coordonner les choses.

La quasi-totalité des places étaient prises à présent. Clementine pouvait maintenant entrevoir quelques coups d'œil que certains des jeunes lui renvoyaient. Elle fit tout pour les ignorer, regardant le matériau du meuble devant elle comme un élément des plus fascinants. Seulement elle ne put maintenir cette parade longtemps qu'elle aperçut la silhouette de deux personnes se poster derrière le garçon et la fillette installés devant eux.

Assise, les jumeaux Garry et Gretchen paraissaient plus menaçant encore. Leurs cheveux d'une même teinte noisette étaient - si possible - plus en bataille que le jour de leur rencontre. Leurs sourires presque sanguinaires lui firent plus froids dans le dos que la première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur eux. Elle ignora bien pourquoi.

Ils tapotèrent alors sur l'épaule des deux enfants assis en face d'elle et Jack. Ces derniers étaient clairement plus jeunes que Clementine. Ils leur ordonnèrent d'une même voix :

- Bougez de là !

Les deux petits ne se firent pas prier et partirent chercher une place de l'autre côté en même temps que les jumeaux s'installaient sans jamais cesser de dévisager Clementine. Ils se guettèrent tous trois sous l'œil inquisiteur de Jack.

**[C3]** _Elle remarqua le visage encore abimé de Garry et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un vif élan de honte et de ressentiment envers elle-même, contre Garry pour l'avoir tant poussé à répliquer. Mais elle en voulait particulièrement à Dalton. Elle s'était laissé entraîner par son plan sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle perdrait en répondant aux règles de son jeu. Pourtant le garçon n'avait pas l'air amoindri, encore moins fragilisé. Il semblait toujours avoir autant d'assurance. Il était très intrigué par elle. Sa sœur aussi d'ailleurs._

**[C4] Elle sentait chez eux cette même aura qui appréciait la lutte et la sauvagerie d'un bon combat. Et même si Garry avait fini par arrêter les hostilités lorsqu'elle eut arrêté de répliquer la dernière fois. Elle savait surtout que cela ne semblait guère l'intéresser d'affronter quelqu'un qui ne désirait plus rendre les coups. Elle se disait seulement que vu le tempérament qu'il lui avait montré jusqu'à présent, il aurait eut plus tendance à en finir rapidement plutôt que de s'éloigner comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois.**

Mais comme elle l'avait déjà noté, la détermination dans ses paroles d'autrefois l'avait touché plus qu'il n'aurait certainement voulu l'admettre.

Et la question se posait... pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Voulaient-ils remettre ça ? Elle espérait grandement que non.

- Je ne veux pas de problème avec vous.

- On n'est pas là pour ça.

Ce fut Gretchen qui prit la parole en premier suivit très vite par son frère qui déclara non sans un air profondément narquois :

- Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Clementine s'inquiéta un peu de cette parade.

- On voulait simplement savoir à qui on avait affaire. Mieux te connaître si on peut dire. Gretchen résuma platement.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte ?

- Rien de spécial. C'est juste que les nouveaux sont plutôt rasoirs habituellement. Pas toi étonnement. Admit alors Garry.

- Je devrais me sentir flatter ?

- Un peu, oui.

Ils avaient un égo surdimensionné. Ils étaient fiers et arrogants. Mais, au moins, ils étaient francs avec eux-mêmes.

Mais ce qui choquait plus encore la jeune fille était la manière dont ils se partageaient les répliques comme s'ils étaient un même esprit capable de répondre pour l'autre, en parfaite accord avec les pensées de son alter ego.

Puis, finalement, Garry fut le premier à revenir sur leur altercation qui remontait à plus d'une semaine.

_**[C3] **- Notre combat de la dernière fois était plutôt excitant, tu n'trouves pas ? J'admets que ma fierté en un pris un coup mais c'était une bonne chose d'une certaine façon. A force de chorégraphier chaque attaque, on a tendance à oublier les coups en traitre. C'était un rappel que je ne risque pas d'oublier._

_- Crois-moi, je n'hésiterais pas à me resservir de ce genre de truc si tu t'en prends à moi._

**_[C4] _- On disait avec Gretchen que t'as eu un sacré culot si tu veux mon avis lors de notre confrontation. Parler comme tu l'as fait au capitaine. Refuser le combat. C'était assez téméraire. Ils n'aiment pas trop qu'on ne joue pas selon ses règles.**

**- Je me fiche bien de ce que peux penser Dalton.**

**Elle le chercha du regard à la table des soldats. Il lui tournait le dos et ne pouvait pas voir la haine du regard qu'elle déposa sur sa nuque. Son attention revint alors vers les jeunes assis autour d'elle lorsque Garry clama:**

- Tu as du courage... Mais les chiens en ont aussi.

Clementine se sentit vivement irritée par la réplique du garçon qu'elle voulut lui faire ravaler en le cognant très fort en plein visage.

- Tu ferais mieux de commencer à te plier aux ordres, à faire ce qu'on attend de toi.

- Et si je refuse ?

- T'es plus toute seule maintenant. Ce que tu fais peut retomber sur le reste des cadets. Reprit finalement Gretchen après avoir miraculeusement disparu des trois dernières répliques.

Clem enragea à l'idée qu'ils croyaient sincèrement qu'elle allait finir par se faire à l'affreuse situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Qu'elle allait tout encaisser sans jamais rien dire. Ils ignoraient jusqu'où elle pouvait aller...

- D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il serait mieux si t'évitais de chercher le capitaine à l'avenir. C'est bon pour personne lorsque quelqu'un cherche les ennuis avec lui.

Pour la première fois, elle entrevit une légère peur dans les mots de Garry. Elle voulut leur répliquer durement qu'elle n'y était pour rien si leur fichu capitaine était un monstre qui ne démontrait aucun remord pour aucune de ses actions jusqu'à présent. Seulement, elle fut coupée par le timbre soudain rêche de Jack qui s'interposa en sa faveur :

- Vous allez la lâcher ! Elle a compris le message. Vous êtes les grands méchants loups des cadets qui se feront une joie de la remettre à sa place en cas de frasque.

- Toujours prêt à défendre ceux qui sont sans défense, hein Jack ? Répliqua Gretchen d'un ton tout à fait moqueur.

Une fois encore, Clementine n'aima guère qu'ils remettent en cause la force qu'elle avait en elle. La force de son courage.

_[C3] Après tout, elle avait bien fait mordre la poussière à Garry la semaine dernière._

**[C4] Même si elle n'avait pas physiquement gagné ce combat, elle pensait l'avoir remporter sur un plan purement moral.**

- Faible ?

Les jumeaux la fixèrent avec une attention sévère alors qu'elle ponctuait avec fermeté :

- C'est bien mal me connaître.

- Prouve-le-nous alors.

Ils se regardèrent avec une vive lueur de défi à travers l'intensité intransigeante de leurs prunelles. Ils finirent par couper court à cet échange lorsque le second sergent des cadets vint jusqu'à eux pour les compter.

Le reste du temps passé au réfectoire se déroula sans autres incidents ou même échanges avec les deux jumeaux. Ils s'étudiaient parfois pendant quelques secondes mais aucun ne reprit la parole. Clementine mangea son repas en silence, passant le plus clair de son temps le visage plongé dans son assiette. Quand ils eurent enfin la permission de quitter les lieux, les cadets se levèrent presque tous au même moment sachant déjà où se diriger même si Clem n'en avait aucune idée.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la sortie, Jack dû capter ses interrogations si bien qu'il lâcha naturellement :

- Aujourd'hui on a le terrain d'entraînements pour toute la matinée vu que la majorité des soldats partent en mission ce matin.

- Comment on sait où se rendre chaque matin ?

- Ils nous font un long rapport pour la journée du lendemain tous les soirs après le dîner. Si il n'y a pas de mission en extérieur, où pas d'entraînements de prévu, on donne un coup de mains aux civils internes. Pour savoir où aller, faut que t'ailles voir le tableau au fond du réfectoire.

Il lui indiqua du doigt le panneau sur lequel était dessinée une grille à l'intérieur de laquelle étaient écrits des mots qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer de si loin.

- Ils notent tous les jours les tâches qui ont besoin de main d'oeuvre en plus. Tu choisis celle que tu veux et tu t'y rends.

- J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas espérer éviter de s'y rendre sans avoir de problèmes ? Demanda-t-elle sans grand espoir alors qu'elle gardait à présent la voix basse.

- Tu peux essayer d'esquiver une fois, peut-être deux fois mais ils vérifient les registres des civils qui notent notre présence, l'heure à laquelle on arrive et celle à laquelle on part. Je ne pense pas qu'ils retracent l'agenda de chaque cadet tous les jours mais on ne sait jamais quand ça peut tomber sur toi.

Bon sang ! Pourquoi ils s'acharnaient à si bien agencer chaque élément, choses ou tâches qui se trouvaient dans ce camp ?! N'y avait-il donc aucune ouverture nulle part ?!

Ils finirent par passer la porte du réfectoire pour se retrouver dans le froid quasi permanent de cette région. Ils atteignirent en quelques pas le terrain d'entraînements devant lequel se tenait la moitié des cadets ainsi que les deux sergents et le lieutenant.

Ce dernier annonça lorsque tous les dix-neuf cadets furent rassemblés :

- Comme il a été dit hier, je vais rejoindre le reste des soldats pour la mission d'aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse à la charge de vos sergents et comme d'habitude, je ne veux recevoir aucun rapport d'incident à mon retour. C'est clair pour tout le monde ?

- Oui, lieutenant Thompson.

Les cadets - sauf Clementine - répondirent d'une même voix parfaitement synchronisée. Mais, étrangement, durant cette petite mise au point, le regard de Thompson s'était longuement arrêté sur Clementine.

Elle n'imaginait pas que ce discours n'était adressé qu'à elle. Mais en même temps, les autres devaient déjà le connaître par cœur. Peut-être était-ce juste un rappel qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'un nouveau rejoignait leur "rang".

Dès que le lieutenant les quitta, l'entraînement ne tarda pas à commencer. Bien évidemment pour son premier jour elle fut envoyée dans le groupe des moins expérimentés qui commençait par les entrainements au corps à corps. Bien évidement !

Ces récentes blessures allait certes mieux mais pas au point de ramasser d'autre coups si peu de temps après le temps de guérison qui lui avait été accordé.

Heureusement, pour le moment, il faisait majoritairement des démonstrations de coups de base afin d'échauffer les cadets qui passèrent par deux à chaque fois que le sergent les appelait.

Tandis qu'elle regardait avec autant de colère que de fascination les mouvements qui s'enchainaient entre les jeunes au centre du terrain. Certains de ceux restés en retrait pour regarder se présentèrent à elle après quelques minutes, leur donnant leur nom parfois. Elle retenu celui d'un certain Alexander, aux timbre aigus, au joue bien rebondie, affichant des cheveux d'un joli roux. Il lui fit étrangement pensé à Duck avec quelques années de plus. Elle se rappela aussi celui de la jeune fille qu'avait rejoint Pablo. Une certaine Jessy. Cette jeune fille de treize ans était plus grande que Clementine mais un rien semblait pouvoir la briser. Pourtant son visage et ses yeux aussi bleu que le ciel en fin de soirée affichait une résolution qui intrigua un moment Clementine.

Toutefois elle ne parla pas trop avec eux ou les autres gamins du groupe dans lequel on l'avait jeté. Parfois, quelques uns essayaient de lui parler de son affrontement avec Garry, lui témoignant un certain respect quant à sa hargne et sa détermination. Toutefois elle ne répondait que par des hochements de tête et des brefs oui ou non pour éviter de s'attarder sur ce sujet qui l'exaspérait profondément.

Après quelques minutes, elle fut finalement appelée par le sergent qui affichait un visage parfaitement ordinaire si ce n'était ses sourcils extrêmement larges et ce cou bien trop long à son humble avis.

Jack lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Gregson. Sergent Gregson.

Ce dernier interpella alors Jessy qui rejoint le cercle à son tour.

- Utilisez les mêmes parades que je vous ais montré au début pour faire tomber votre adversaire et seulement celle-ci. Pas de coup bas.

Clementine sut que ces derniers mots lui étaient adressés. C'était son premier entraînement et il devait deviner que son instinct pouvait toujours reprendre le dessus. Surtout qu'elle devinait que Jessy s'était à coup sûr déjà exercée sur ces parades de techniques de défense et d'attaque. A cet instant, son instinct lui aurait bien servie.

Elles commencèrent alors sur l'ordre de Gregson. Très vite, les jeux de jambes, les clés de bras et les mouvements de Jessy eurent raison de Clementine à plusieurs reprises. Elle tombait au sol à genoux, sur le dos ou face contre terre. Certains des chocs relancèrent la douleur de ses récentes blessures la faisant grimacer plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais la jeune adolescente qu'elle affrontait s'assurait d'éviter de lui faire trop mal, s'assurant le plus souvent qu'elle ne tombe pas trop violemment.

Puis alors, à force d'essai, les assauts s'imprégnèrent dans les gestes de Clementine. Elle réussit à enregistrer et appliquer les démonstrations qui avaient été faites. Elle arrivait afin à se défendre face à plusieurs attaques. A répliquer suffisamment jusqu'à réussir à prendre l'avantage sur son adversaire et la mettre à terre au moins une fois.

Dès que Jessy se remit sur ses jambes, Gregson les arrêta :

- C'est bon toutes les deux. Retournez dans le rang. Alexander, Jimmy, à votre tour.

La journée défila plutôt rapidement après ça. Ils échangèrent leur place avec l'autre groupe qui tournait en boucle autour d'eux sur le parcours d'exercices. Elle rampa et après plus de deux heures d'entraînements Clementine était lessivée. Bien plus que le reste de ces jeunes qui avaient une endurance qui l'impressionna. Elle chopa une crampe dans la jambe alors qu'elle escaladait un mur grâce à une corde qui trainait le long de la paroi. Elle faillit s'effondrer à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois, sous sa surprise, l'un des cadets de l'équipe dans laquelle elle avait été propulsée venaient lui prêter main forte, la poussant à ne pas abandonner, à continuer.

L'unité entre eux la décontenança grandement. Comme si ils étaient tous les mailles d'une même chaîne. Si l'un se brisait, le tout était détruit.

Et à force de soutien, elle se souvenait de ce que Jack lui avait dit ce matin dans leur cellule : " La seul famille qui nous reste au bout du compte, c'est les cadets..."

Même si la plupart était guidé par un instinct primal d'agressivité, d'acharnement et de sauvageries, il persistait entre chacun d'eux une évidente cohésion. C'était le dernier port d'attache d'émotions qui les avaient fuies.

Quand les sergents mire fin aux entraînements pour aujourd'hui, Clementine faillit presque se coucher sur le sol glacial. Les autres étaient fatiguées mais pas autant qu'elle. La douleur de certaines blessures la lançait en même temps que la douleur de chacun de ses muscles. Les courbatures allaient être affreuses demain.

Elle transpirait comme jamais auparavant. Plus étonnant encore vu les températures des environs. Elle aurait aimé nettoyer ces couches de sueurs qui lui collaient à la peau. Et pour une fois, comme une réponse à son désir, le sergent Turner déclara d'une voit haut perché :

- Tout le monde à la douche !

Depuis son arrivé, elle n'y était pas allé une fois, faisant une toilette rapide tous les deux jours dans la zone de soin à partir d'un saut d'eau et du savon que Louie lui avait obtenu. D'après elle, l'hygiène était une chose importante pour eux afin d'éviter que des maladies ne se répandent parmi la population.

Ils rejoignirent le bâtiment principal pour emprunter le couloir des douches et toilettes.

Elle se demandait qui avait eu les compétences adéquates pour créer un système en matière d'hygiène aussi opérationnelle. Les douches étaient communes mais par chance les filles et les garçons étaient séparés. Quand elle pénétra à l'intérieur, elle trouva qu'il y avait une certaine ressemblance avec les douches du gymnase de son ancienne école; si on oubliait la couleur des murs des containers qui délimitaient la pièce.

Elle se déshabilla au milieu des filles, assez gênée contrairement à ces dernières qui étaient plus habituées. Honnêtement Clem ne voulait pas s'habituer à ça, ni au entraînement et aux douleurs musculaires qu'ils engendraient. Elle ne voulait s'adapter à rien qui se trouvait dans l'enceinte de ce maudit camp.

Lorsqu'elle choisit un pommeau de douche libre et tira sur la tige de métal comme le faisait les autres, l'eau qui s'écoula lentement fut moins glacé que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle était plutôt tiède tendant tout de même vers des tons froids.

Après cinq minutes la blonde au nez tordu, sergent des cadets, pénétra dans les lieux pour les prier d'en finir et de se rhabiller dans les deux minutes qui suivirent.

Elles ressortirent des douches, se mêlèrent aux garçons puis retournèrent à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Les sergents étaient sur le point de les congédier pour remplir des tâches en interne pour le reste de la journée. Mais brusquement, le bruit de plusieurs transports pénétrant en trombes par les portes vers l'entrée principale les arrêtèrent dans leurs mouvements.

Une voiture et un minibus assez large s'arrêtèrent près du socle où personne n'y était attaché aujourd'hui. Une cacophonie s'installa au milieu des soldats qui descendaient des autos. Clementine repéra du sang sur quelques uns. Mais rien de très grave alors qu'elle n'entendait aucun hurlement de douleur et qu'ils étaient tous capable de se tenir debout.

Mais, de toute évidence leur mission d'aujourd'hui ne s'était pas passée aussi bien que prévu.

Soudain, les cadets et leurs sergents accoururent vers ceux qui venaient d'arriver. Mais pas Clementine. C'était la peut-être sa seule opportunité de la journée pour se rendre en zone de soin et d'aller voir AJ pour le tenir dans ses bras. Même si ce n'était que cinq minutes.

Elle s'engouffra alors dans les lieux qu'elle venait de quitter avec les autres et rejoint en courant la salle principale d'auscultation. Elle toqua à la porte alors que la voix de Louie l'autorisait à entrer. Un sourire s'était installé sur ses lèvres dès le moment où elle s'était précipitée pour venir ici. Elle ne prit pas la peine de saluer Louie, regardant autour d'elle à la recherche d'AJ.

Et lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la disparition du petit, sa brève joie se fâna. Elle laissa place à une affreuse inquiétude et une sourde colère.

- Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle avec désespoir alors qu'elle remarquait enfin le regard empli de compassion de Louie.

- Je suis désolé mais ils l'ont changé de place. Je ne sais pas où ils l'ont installé.

La rage la gagna plus encore alors qu'elle que comprenait que :

- Par "ils l'ont", tu veux dire Dalton ?

Le médecin n'eut même pas besoin d'acquiescer. La confession dans son regard était suffisamment éloquente.

- Il...

Elle ne put aller plus loin dans sa réplique. Derrière elle, deux soldats pénétraient par l'entrée. Ils étaient par ailleurs accompagnés de Dalton qui fermait la marche avec toute la prestance dont il était capable.

Un silence horrible s'installa dans la pièce. Les deux blessés légers qui devaient être ceux qu'elle avait repéré sur la place avant de se d'accourir ici la dévisageait bizarrement. Quant à Dalton, cet homme au visage toujours parfaitement net, au regard lugubre et indéchiffrable, ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence. Mais elle savait qu'il l'avait vu.

Hâtivement, il passa devant les deux soldat puis comme si elle était transparente, il s'engagea devant elle sans lui jeter un coup d'œil. Il indiqua à l'attention de Louie :

- Ces hommes sont blessés. Ce n'est pas trop grave mais il vaut mieux les soignés.

- Je vais voir ça. Dit-elle assez gênée, se demandant surement qu'elle serait la réaction du capitaine à la présence de Clementine. S'il se décidait à réagir de sa présence.

Ce qui ne sembla pas être le cas alors qu'elle le voyait ressortir sans une œillade pour elle. Déterminée, elle le suivit jusque dans le couloir tout en hélant :

- Où il est ?!

Il continua à marcher comme si elle n'avait pas parler. Alors, avec audace, elle vint se poster devant lui, l'arrêtant dans ses mouvements.

- Où tu as mis AJ ?!

Finalement, il l'observa posément comme si il prenait seulement conscience de sa présence.

- En sécurité.

Ça ne répondait pas à sa question.

- Laisse-moi le voir.

Elle n'aima pas la supplique dans cette requête.

Il sourît presque agréablement et clama avec naturelle :

- Non. Pas aujourd'hui.

Elle était révoltée. Elle savait que chaque détail de son attitude et des traits de son visage devait lui témoigner la haine qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

Mais à l'amusement qui pointa dans ses yeux, elle était consciente comme il l'était qu'elle était à sa merci. Il décidait. Pas elle.

- Quand alors ?

- Quand je le déciderai.

Sur ces mots, il se remit en route laissant derrière lui une Clementine qui aurait dû savoir à l'avance qu'un tel privilège ne serait durer dans un endroit pareil.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Jour 26<em>**

Les entraînements commençaient à payer. Les courbatures disparaissaient au fur et à mesure que son corps s'endurcissait. Elle s'améliorait de jours en jours. Au point où elle avait déjà dépassé le niveau de la moitié des cadets du groupe de ceux moins expérimentés. La survie, elle l'avait dans le sang. En plus d'une agilité impressionnante et d'une détermination à toute épreuve.

Elle mettait tout ce qu'elle avait dans les entraînements car plus elle deviendrait forte plus elle aurait de chance de s'enfuir d'ici. Elle comptait utiliser leurs enseignements contre eux. Se servir de ce qu'elle aurait appris pour se débarrasser des obstacles mis sur sa route.

Ils étaient sur le parcours pour le moment. Mais quand il fut leur tour de passer aux combats au corps à corps, Clementine se sentit mal à l'idée de faire l'exercice que leur imposa le sergent Gregson et le lieutenant Thompson qui gardait de près un œil sur leur apprentissage du jour.

D'habitude, ils passaient leur temps à enchainer de nombreuses chorégraphies de mouvements d'attaque et de défense. Ou alors il s'exerçait pour abattre des rôdeurs sous différentes conditions physique. D'ailleurs, jamais encore elle n'avait passé tant de temps sans en voir un.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle comprit que ce n'était pas des exercices fait pour anéantir ces créatures mais plutôt des méthodes pour tuer discrètement un ennemi bien vivant.

C'était une chose de tuer un homme en condition de réel danger. S'en était une autre d'apprendre à les attaquer dans le dos pour mettre fin à leur jour.

Ce jour là, Clementine apprit comment briser la nuque d'un homme, comment poignarder et trancher une gorge pour éviter tous cris de l'adversaire. Des leçons qu'elle espérait ne jamais avoir à mettre en pratique. Même si à l'heure actuelle, elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir assez répéter les manœuvres pour les recréer parfaitement.

En tout cas, elle était malheureusement convaincue que si ils leur apprenaient ces méthodes, c'était bien parce qu'ils voulaient qu'ils s'en servent.

Lorsqu'ils en eurent finit avec cet après-midi, Clementine, comme les autres, partit prendre sa douche comme ils le faisaient après chaque entraînement. Puis, sachant qu'ils leur restaient une bonne heure et demi avant le dîner, elle décida de partir donner un coup de main à l'une des nombreuses fonctions interne du camp. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se rendre au réfectoire pour voir quels tâches avaient besoin d'un coup de main. Elle allait toujours à l'atelier de confection de vêtements qui se trouvait dans le bâtiment par lequel elle s'était condamnée lorsqu'elle était arrivée devant les portes de Wellington avec Kenny.

Kenny...

Une boule dans sa gorge revenait dès qu'elle pensait à lui. Quand cela arrivait, elle passait la moitié de ce temps à chérir son souvenir. Le reste était partagé entre sa colère grandissante pour l'avoir laissé ici et la jalousie qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis du choix qu'il avait sur la façon dont il voulait survivre.

Etonnement, elle ne pensait jamais qu'il avait pu périr. Pourtant, étant donné la condition physique dans laquelle elle l'avait quitté, c'était une possibilité. Toutefois, elle était persuadé qu'il avait réussit à s'en sortir, qu'il avait peut-être même trouvé un nouveau groupe de gens ou un camp où s'installer et avait déjà commencé à l'oublier !

Et voilà la colère qui pointait de nouveau le bout de son nez...

Elle détestait l'idée de le savoir heureux alors qu'elle, dépérissait ici. Elle aurait voulu être heureuse avec lui.

Elle arrêta là ces songes de peurs de se laisser submerger une fois encore et arriva hâtivement à sa destination.

Le travail était fait par une bonne femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, sourde et muette, au visage si doux qu'on se demandait comment elle avait réussit à atterrir ici... Ou même à survivre si longtemps.

Clementine n'avait pas de talent particulier pour la couture mais c'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait être suffisamment au calme. Aucuns des cadets ne choisissaient jamais de rejoindre cet endroit. La personne qui le gérait était littéralement muette, permettant ainsi à Clem de s'enfermer sereinement dans son esprit et de réfléchir correctement à diverses possibilités pour quitter cet endroit.

Plus d'une heure dû s'écouler durant laquelle elle répétait indéfiniment les mêmes gestes pour recoudre vêtements, draps ou tout type de tissu détérioré qui pouvait être rattrapé. Parfois la femme lui souriait avec gentilesse. Quand elle faisait ça, elle imaginait qu'elle n'avait pas totalement conscience de ce qu'était réellement cet endroit...

Clementine sentait qu'elle ne devait pas être en contact avec beaucoup de personnes au camp. Mais sa présence semblait lui faire plaisir même si jamais elle ne communiquait d'une quelconque façon ; sauf pour lui montrer quelques techniques pour coudre plus efficacement.

Quand la jeune fille décida de s'en aller, elle remarqua qu'aucune âme vivante ne traversait ce long corridor. Elle commença à marcher pour rejoindre l'angle du couloir qui la ramènerait dans le froid de la zone extérieur. Elle passa devant différentes pièces ouvertes et vides du moindre vivant. Il y avait toujours très peu de gens qui traînaient ici à cette heure tardive. Les seuls présents se trouvait au niveau supérieur, guettant au cas où la venue de nouveaux arrivants. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs combien de gens avait été refusé depuis son premier jour ici.

Soudain, elle entendit alors clairement un très faible son guttural tandis qu'elle s'approchait doucement de la pièce suivante. Elle entendit quelque chose gicler et un son aigu difficile à percevoir.

Et quand Clementine arriva enfin devant la pièce qui faisait office de petit bureau, elle crut imaginer ce qu'elle était en train de voir.

Pablo, avec qui elle n'avait jamais parlé, qu'elle avait seulement côtoyer lorsqu'il venait discuter avec Jack et qu'elle était dans les parages, venait de tuer un homme sous ses yeux sans en avoir encore pris conscience.

Le visage du garçon témoignait de la surprise de son acte. Son corps tremblait mais elle ignorait si cela était dû à une évidente rage qu'il portait à l'homme à qui il avait tranché la gorge, à l'adrénaline de la tuerie ou au choc de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Cela pouvait être dû aux trois réunies à vrai dire.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle, notant enfin sa présence, le couteau qu'il tenait tomba de sa main et tinta affreusement sur le sol, à côté du corps. Le contrecoup de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir lui tomba dessus. Elle entrevit son soulagement mélé au subit traumatisme d'une pareille action. Une panique s'insinua en lui alors qu'il observait en furie le corps du mort et prenait conscience du sang répandu sur une partie de son visage et de son pull.

Elle l'observa, toujours sous le choc.

- Aide-moi.

Elle crut rêver sous la demande du jeune latino. Elle ne bougea pas quand il s'approcha calmement d'elle. Clementine reprit finalement conscience quand il attrapa son bras avec délicatesse et la supplia :

- S'il te plaît.

Elle comprit finalement lorsqu'il contempla le sang sur son vêtement. S'il restait dans cette tenue, il était fichu. Jamais il ne pourrait traverser la cours et retourner à sa cellule pour se changer sans être détecter.

Aussi, même si elle avait appris que Wellington n'était pas partisan des exécutions - ou exception -, elle savait que la mort pouvait s'avérer parfois plus douce que leurs punitions.

Seulement, devait-elle vraiment lui venir en aide ?

Après l'avoir vu attaquer cet homme avec autant de sang-froid, l'avoir vu l'égorger sans aucun remords, elle aurait dû le craindre. Ne pas lui faire confiance. Etre convaincue qu'il la tuerait pour avoir été témoin de son crime.

Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, elle déclara d'un timbre légèrement tremblant :

- Tu as détruit le cerveau ?

- Pas... Pas encore. Dit-il d'une voix presque désséchée.

- Fais-le et cache toi dans la pièce d'à côté ! Quant t'y es, tu m'attends là !

Subitement, le garçon obéit. Il reprit le couteau qu'il planta efficacement dans le cerveau du mort puis tous deux évacuèrent les lieux. Il se conforma aux ordres de Clementine alors que celle-ci se ruait jusqu'à la pièce où elle avait passer la dernière heure. Juste avant d'apparaître devant l'ouverture de la salle de "dressing" de Wellington, elle contrôla mieux son souffle très erratique, tentant de tempérer son agitation.

Elle se décida finalement et avec un petit sourire forcé, elle pénétra dans les lieux où la quinquagénaire se trouvait toujours, travaillant aussi calmement que d'ordinaire.

Elle attira l'attention de cette femme sourde et muette qui fut plaisament surprise de son retour. Clementine attrapa alors le calpin à ses côtés sur lequel elle écrivait pour se faire comprendre aux autres.

Clementine gribouilla rapidement qu'elle avait besoin d'une veste en plus, qu'elle commençait à se sentir un peu malade et qu'il faisait trop froid dehors pour affronter le froid avec le seul pull qu'elle avait.

La paleur de son visage et ses légers tremblements durent aller dans le sens de son mensonge. Parce que, quand elle eut fini la lecture de la note, la dame se déplaça immédiatement, hocha de la tête avec un sourire aimable et partit lui donner une veste qui trainait sur le meuble où était entreposé les bons vêtements.

Clementine la remercia sincèrement puis la quitta en toute hâte. Elle tendit l'oreille sur sa route pour s'assurer que personne n'allait lui tomber dessus. "Leur" tomber dessus.

Elle prit finalement conscience de s'être rendue complice de son meurtre lorsque qu'elle atteint la pièce indiquée à Pablo.

- Pablo ? Elle murmura dès qu'elle passa le seuil.

Le garçon apparut de derrière le bureau. Malgré la lumière tamisée des lieux, elle remarqua son teint blafard et transpirant.

- Nettoie toi avec ton pull et enfile ça !

Il s'éxécuta dans la seconde tandis qu'elle lançait le tissu sur le meuble tout près de lui. Il enleva son haut, ulisa le côté sans tache du vêtement pour se nettoyer les mains et le visage. Il frotta comme un forcené. Tant que Clementine se demanda s'il n'allait pas finir par s'arracher la peau.

Mais après quelques secondes, il s'interrompit brusquement. Il se tenait torse nu, l'oreille tendu si bien que Clem comprit sa brusque tension quand elle nota elle aussi les bruits de pas dans le couloir.

Sans trop de bruit, ils se précipitèrent derrière le bureau. Ils savaient qu'ils y seraient bien caché. Néanmoins si l'étranger remarquait le corps dans l'autre pièce, ils étaient fait comme des rats. Ils n'auraient plus la possibilité de s'en aller sans être repérer.

L'individu s'approchait rapidement à présent. Les deux s'observaient avec crainte. Ses pieds semblèrent passer devant le bureau où se trouvait le cadavre mais continuèrent leur chemin d'une même démarche. Le soulagement apparut dans leurs iris. Mais la tension les rattrapa quand ils perçurent distinctement son ombre sur le mur alors qu'il passait sans s'arrêter devant la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Il s'éloigna jusqu'à ce que le clapotis de ses chaussures devienne parfaitement silencieux.

Clementine inspira de tout son soul ayant l'étrange impression d'avoir arrêter de respirer pendant un moment.

Bon sang ! Dans quoi elle s'était embarquée ?!

- Sortons d'ici ! Elle clama dans un murmure empressé.

Pablo enfila la veste sur son tee-shirt, la referma. Il retourna alors son pull à l'envers, faisant attention de ne pas remettre du sang sur ses mains. Il le plia à plat et le cacha dans son dos, sous la veste qu'elle lui avait apporté.

- Allons-y.

Ils regardèrent discrètement de chaque côté du couloir avant de s'y engager. Il n'y avait personne alors d'une démarche rapide, ils longèrent le reste de l'allée, prirent à gauche puis finirent par rejoindra la sortie avec une vive délivrance.

Quelques gens se rendaient au réfectoire sous l'éclat de la lune quasi pleine. Aucun nuage n'obscurcissait le ciel. Les étoiles se comptaient par millions ce soir. Une belle nuit. Paisible et rassurante.

Ironie parfaite après ce qu'il venait de se passer...

Ils se mêlèrent aux gens en restant à quelques mètres d'eux. Personne ne sembla faire attention à leur présence dans la pénombre de la nuit.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il lui avait demandé son aide, Pablo finit par murmurer avec sincérité :

- Merci pour ce que tu as fais.

Clementine le regarda avec gravité. Pas nécessairement ravie d'avoir été embarquée là-dedans.

- C'est pour ça que t'as voulu partir en mission à la place de Jack la dernière fois ? Parce qu'honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr que partir sur une dangereuse mission compense un meurtre...

Il ne fut pas étonné que Jack lui ai parlé de leur système d'échange qu'ils utilisaient parfois dans certaines situations. Il admit alors sans gêne, avec calme :

- J'avais besoin que personne ne soit sur mon dos si je voulais pouvoir faire ça. Fallait que je me tienne bien quelques temps étant donné la réputation que je me suis forgé. On ne s'en rend pas compte mais certains nous observent même quand on n'en a pas conscience. Lorsque l'on montre des signes de rebellions, ils font attention.

Ils se turent quelques secondes. Clementine ne savait que penser de tout ça.

- Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Rajouta-t-il une fois encore, pour expliquer son acte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il s'en prenait à une fille. Peut-être pas qu'une.

Elle ne saisit pas trop ce que cela voulait vraiment dire. Il dût le remarquer puisqu'il insista avec dégoût :

- Il la touchait...

Elle comprit sans saisir pleinement la notion. Elle était trop jeune encore. Mais elle savait que cela était vue comme l'une des pires choses que l'on pouvait faire dans ce monde.

Subitement alors, le nom d'une jeune fille du camp tinta dans son esprit. Sans vraiment le chercher, elle s'exprima avec douceur :

- Jessy ?

- Oui.

S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait compris sur Pablo, même si elle n'avait jamais parlé avec lui avant aujourd'hui, c'était l'affection qu'il portait à Jessy. Une affection qu'elle lui rendait. Quand ses yeux se posaient sur eux, c'était évident. Elle ignorait les limites de cette admiration qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais étant donné ce que Pablo avait fait aujourd'hui, elle imaginait qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Leur relation était aussi fraternelle qu'amicale, pleine de tendresse dans leurs gestes, de dévotion dans leur regard, d'amour dans leurs sourires.

Ils étaient l'un des rares beaux éléments de ce camp. C'était probablement pour ça d'ailleurs que son instinct l'avait poussé à l'aider. Elle avait dû y songer sans en avoir conscience.

Seulement, après ça, est-ce que Pablo resterait le même ? Serait-il lentement rongé par la pensée d'avoir tuer un homme - même un homme si mauvais ? Cela le changerait-il ?

Mais ces questions ne prirent pas longtemps avant de trouver réponses. Elle contempla Pablo avec intérêt. Clem remarqua alors sa démarche insouciante tout à fait inchangée et la paix qui assiégeait l'intégralité de ses traits. Elle était persuadé qu'il vivrait très bien avec son crime.

L'action l'avait secoué sur le coup. Mais ses conséquences le rendaient parfaitement satisfait. Heureux.

Elle n'avait pas vu ce sentiment depuis bien longtemps...

Clementine ignorait pourquoi mais malgré ce qu'elle l'avait vu faire, elle le trouvait fort honorable. Une qualité disparut depuis bien longtemps. Une notion difficile à trouver chez les gens à présent. Et ce bien avant que les morts ne se soient mis à marcher.

- Je te promets que si on venait à t'accuser ou à te suspecter, je me dénoncerai immédiatement.

- C'est surprenant... mais je te crois.

Il lui sourit avec une vive gratitude, touché par ses mots.

- Si t'as besoin de quoi que se soit, tu pourras compter sur moi. Sur Jessy aussi. On te soutiendra jusqu'à ce que notre dernier souffle.

Ils cessèrent de parler dès que l'afflux des gens autour d'eux fut plus important.

Et dans le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, Clementine se demanda comment quelqu'un arrivait encore à parler comme ça ? Il semblait tout droit sorti d'un roman épique, rempli d'aventures, de chevalier, de combats à l'épée...

Tant d'honneur... Etait-ce encore possible ?

Clementine voulait y croire. Croire que ce camp ne pouvait pas tout détruire en eux...

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Jour 68<em>**

Six jours sur sept, les cadets s'entraînaient. Le septième, ils avaient le droit à un repos bien mérité - sauf exception. Ils pouvaient dormir deux heures de plus et errer - plus ou moins à leur guise - dans l'enceinte du camp. Mais surtout, aujourd'hui était important car Clementine aurait la chance de pouvoir passer une bonne artie de la journée avec AJ.

Depuis le jour où elle avait définitivement rejoint les cadets, Dalton avait décidé qu'elle ne verrait le petit qu'une fois par mois, toujours en période de repos.

Cette sentence l'avait déchiré. La présence d'AJ lui manquait tant. C'était affreux de le savoir si près et de ne pas pouvoir être à ses côtés. La douleur sur le long terme était pire encore que tous les coups qu'elle avait reçu depuis son arrivé. Malgré tout, la punition qu'il lui avait été imposé près de deux semaines auparavant l'avait retourné au moins autant que le manque créé par l'absence d'AJ.

Elle n'avait pas été torturée physiquement mais son esprit avait été mis à rude épreuve. Ils ou plutôt "Elle" l'avait enfermée trois jours entier dans le noir, avec l'équivalent d'un quignon de pain en guise de repas pour chaque jour et un peu d'eau qu'elle avait dû préserver jusqu'à la fin de cette horrible période d'isolement. Elle avait cru devenir folle à force de ressasser les pires souvenirs de sa vie. Dans l'obscurité totale, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire à la douleur du passé. Il fallait l'affronter. On pouvait essayer de fixer son esprit sur de belles choses mais c'était peine perdue le plus souvent.

Sa pénitence, Clem l'avait reçut pour avoir attaqué le sergent Alice Turner. Plus elle apprenait à la connaître, plus elle l'exécrait. Elle était hautaine, vindicative et bien trop orgueilleuse. Elle pouvait encaisser beaucoup de mots durs, de menace et d'intimidation...

Toutefois, quand Turner avait dit :

"Bouges-toi ! Tu recevras l'aides de personnes. Alors si tu comptes sur des gens comme le crétin qui t'a amené ici, tu peux toujours courir. Il ne peut plus rien pour toi ! T'es toute seule !"

Clementine avait lâché l'entraînement. Elle s'était jetée sur elle sans y réfléchir une seconde. Elle savait pertinemment qui lui avait murmurer à l'oreille comment l'atteindre en plein coeur si bien que Turner n'avait pas été plus surprise que ça par son assaut.

Cela dit, Clem avait tout de même réussit à lui décocher un vilain coup dans l'estomac qui l'avait fait recracher l'air de ces poumons. Juste après, elle avait été maitrisée par le second sergent des cadets.

Turner n'avait guère apprécié le coup qu'elle lui avait mis et avait alors décidé de l'enfermer au cachot pendant toute une semaine.

Etonnement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais un soldat était venu la faire sortir le troisième jour lui annonçant qu'elle était libérée.

Enfin, façon de parler...

La rage de Clementine grandissait de jour en jour au sein de ce camp. Elle se sentait capable de plus de violence, de moins de remords... Et elle n'aimait pas ces sensations.

Enfermée dans ses pensées qui dérivaient trop loin, elle remercia pensivement Jack pour ses petits gémissements. Ils lui avaient permis de se recentrer sur cette journée et sur la présence d'Alvie qu'elle rejoindrait en salle de soin dans peu de temps maintenant.

Soudain les complaintes de Jack s'accentuèrent. Elle l'observa dormir avec douceur et compassion alors qu'il semblait enfermer dans un mauvais rêve.

Elle aimait beaucoup Jack. Elle aimait sa gentillesse, sa patience, son calme. Elle sentait toutefois qu'il avait une peur insondable de perdre ce qu'il restait de son humanité. Elle avait aussi compris sa crainte manifeste des punitions réservées par le camp. Elle avait saisit que cette angoisse permanente était née après sa tentative de fuite qui avait presque réussie. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais interrogé sur ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Elle n'était pas non plus allée chercher l'information vers quelqu'un d'autre. S'il souhaitait lui en parler, elle préférait qu'il le fasse de son plein gré.

Autre que Jack, Clementine avait commencé à passer plus de temps avec Pablo et Jessy ; même si cette dernière avait un tempérament très solitaire et parlait peu. A l'exception de la présence de Pablo, elle n'entendait pratiquement jamais sa voix.

D'ailleurs, quand elle pensait à ces deux là, Clementine en revenait toujours à ce jour où elle avait aidé le latino à s'en sortir. Lorsque la mort du civil qu'il avait tué avait été découverte quelques heures plus tard, une enquête avait été menée durant quelques jours. Elle s'était avérée non concluante. Ils manquaient de piste, de témoins et donc de suspects. Et étant donné que Jessy n'avait jamais rien dit des choses que lui avait fait cet homme, il était impossible pour eux de remonter jusqu'à Pablo. Seul au courant de ce sujet sensible avec Clementine.

Forcément, toute cette affaire avait immédiatement créé des liens entre eux. Des liens fort basé sur la confiance de garder ce secret et ainsi se protéger mutuellement.

[...] Les minutes s'égrenèrent dans la pénombre de cette pièce. Pourtant, à force d'espérer la venue de quelqu'un, elle entendit faiblement le verrou de la porte sauter juste avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre.

Elle s'était attendue à la présence d'un sergent, prête à réveiller Jack. Seulement, il ne s'agissait ni de Turner, ni de Gregson. Cette carrure, la rigueur de ces traits, ce regard brun et brumeux d'une vive intensité...

Qu'est-ce que lui voulait Dalton ?

Comme Jack lui avait dit lors de sa première nuit, elle avait passé son temps à l'éviter ces dernières semaines. Mais l'homme avait la fâcheuse tendance de se retrouver trop souvent sur sa route.

- Viens avec moi.

Sa venue n'avait même pas réveillé Jack toujours enfermé dans les limbes de ses rêves.

Sans un mot, elle se leva de sa couchette et sortit de sa cellule. Elle suivit en silence le capitaine jusqu'à sortir du bâtiment et rejoindre la seule bâtisse où elle n'avait pas encore mis les pieds jusqu'à présent; celle adjacente à l'entrée principale.

Elle aussi était faîte de container et était presque en tout point semblable à celle de la seconde entrée. A la différence que celle-ci était largement plus petite.

La jeune fille n'avait que très rarement aperçu des civils entrer là. Majoritairement, seul les soldats et les cadets choisis pour partir en mission y pénétraient.

Comme partout, il n'y avait aucune décoration ici aussi. Tout était froid, morne et fait d'acier alternant un bleu sale et un rouge périmé. Mais Clementine savait pertinemment qu'aucune couleur sur les murs n'aurait pu changer ce que représentait Wellington pour elle.

Dalton et elle passèrent devant ce qui semblait être une large salle de briefing puis continuèrent jusqu'à rejoindre la dernière porte du couloir. Sur cette dernière était écrit avec de la peinture blanche "Bureau, Commandant Caldwell".

Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis son premier jour. Comme les autres, elle le croisait parfois lorsqu'il déambulait dans le camp mais il était bien trop occupé pour accorder personnellement son temps à une bonne partie du camp. Seuls les gradés le côtoyaient en général.

Dalton toqua à la porte quand le timbre bourru du commandant les autorisa à entrer.

Il était assis derrière un bureau, écrivant sur une feuille de papier. Son bouc était toujours présent et les cicatrices de son visage semblaient plus visible sous l'éclat de la lumière de cette lampe. Ses yeux d'un bleu presque gris étaient clairement fatigué aujourd'hui. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à la dureté de ses traits.

Il releva les yeux vers eux alors que Dalton refermait la porte et la poussa à se tenir plus au centre de la pièce, face au commandant.

- Comment vas-tu Clementine ?

Elle était surprise qu'il connaisse son prénom. Plus encore par ce ton bien trop aimable à son goût.

Que pouvait-elle répondre à cette question ? La vérité ? Surement pas. Il savait qu'il ne la voulait pas vraiment. Elle sentait qu'il la testait, étudiant son tempérament par rapport à ce qu'il avait vu d'elle la première fois.

- Je vais bien.

- J'ai appris que tu avais attaqué ton sergent il y a deux semaines ? Quelque chose à dire là-dessus ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Dalton qui se tenait sur son flan droit, à un petit mètre derrière elle. Elle savait que rien ne serait arrivé si il n'avait pas parler à Turner de sa réaction quand on faisait référence à Kenny.

- J'ai été puni pour ça.

Elle ne s'excusa pas, ne préféra pas argumenter sur ce sujet qui l'échauffait facilement.

- Et est-ce que ta punition t'a servi ?

- Je ne recommencerai pas si c'est qui vous inquiète.

- Bien. Tu comprends donc qu'on ne peut pas tolérer une telle remise en question de l'autorité ?

Elle aurait voulu hurler "Non !". Seulement, elle dû admettre à contre cœur :

- Oui.

Clementine commençait à s'impatienter. Elle ignorait encore la véritable raison de sa présence ici et voulait une réponse rapide à ce mystère.

- Tu peux remercier le capitaine Dalton pour avoir fait pression sur le sergent Turner afin de réduire ta peine. Turner t'y aurait laissé pour la semaine.

La déclaration choqua Clementine qui bascula une nouvelle fois sa tête vers Dalton. Il n'avait pas cillé aux mots du commandant. N'affichait aucune émotion sur laquelle on aurait pu mettre un nom.

Un seul terme prédomina alors dans l'esprit de Clementine : "Pourquoi ?"

Très vite, Caldwell tourna son regard vers Dalton, lui parlant comme si elle avait quitté les lieux :

- Tu es sûr qu'elle te paraît prête ? Je trouve que c'est tôt encore. Elle a l'air de retenir encore beaucoup trop de choses en elle.

- Elle vous étonnera, j'en suis sûr.

- Je suis sûr de ça mais j'ignore encore comment. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les surprises, tu le sais.

Elle détestait qu'on parle d'elle de la sorte, qu'ils décident pour elle de chaque détail de son existence.

- Je m'assurerai qu'elle se tienne à carreau.

Elle en avait assez. Sans réussir à se contrôler plus longtemps, elle finit par lâcher sévèrement :

- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

Le commandant n'aima guère son interruption dans leur discussion. Il la scruta avec venin.

- Nous allons te changer de groupe. Tu rejoindras les cadets les plus expérimentés et nous commencerons à t'envoyer en mission en extérieur.

Clementine s'inquiéta de ses mots. Toutefois, elle était aussi stupéfaite d'en être assez satisfaite dans un certain sens. Elle allait enfin pouvoir quitter l'enceinte du camp.

Elle cacha du mieux qu'elle put cette pensée au yeux du commandant qui l'étudiait sous toutes les coutures. Après quelques secondes il se leva de son siège, fit le tour du bureau et vint se planter devant elle. Il était vraiment grand. Une tête de plus que Dalton au moins.

- Une fois que tu seras dehors, je te conseille vivement de ne rien faire d'imprudent.

Clementine ne répondit rien, le regardant droit au fond des yeux alors qu'il relançait avec plus de force :

- Je veux te l'entendre le dire.

- Je ne ferais pas de vagues. _"Pas en mission du moins. Pas sans AJ"_

Elle était sûr qu'il avait deviné sa dernière pensée qu'elle s'était abstenue d'énoncer à haute voix.

- Je pense que c'est une décision précipitée capitaine.

- Je m'assurerai de la garder à l'oeil. Faîte-moi confiance. Est-ce que je vous ai déjà déçu ?

- Je dois avouer que non... Il soupira. Très bien. Mais fais en sorte de la mettre en mission quand tu seras présent. Au moins les premiers mois. Je serai plus rassuré comme ça.

- Je le ferai, commandant.

- Tu peux y aller.

Clementine s'abstient de lui témoigner son antipathie. Cela n'allait pas l'aider. Elle fut reconduite par Dalton à l'extérieur de l'édifice. Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent le socle où se trouvait la paroi de métal, elle lui demanda avec une vive irritation :

- Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Il feint d'ignorer ce qu'il devait forcément savoir.

- Te comporter comme un parfait salaud un moment et être plein d'attention à un autre. Tu cherches à faire quoi en agissant comme ça ?

- Pourquoi devrait-il y avoir une raison particulière... C'est ainsi que j'agis avec toi, tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre pourquoi. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Elle contracta sa mâchoire à sa réponse qui ne lui apporta aucun renseignements.

- Tu sais, ce que je voudrais vraiment c'est que tu arrête de t'intéresser à moi. D'être toujours sur mon dos.

- Désolé... Il ne l'était pas. Mais ça, ce n'est pas possible.

Elle nota une étrange délicatesse dans cette dernière réplique, en plus d'un sourire ravi qu'il ne se fatigua même pas de cacher.

Est-ce qu'un jour elle arriverait à comprendre la façon de pensée de Dalton ? Elle commençait à croire que non...

Il la reconduit jusqu'à la bâtisse principale, allant en zone de soin. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait déjà Louie, faisant de toute évidence le compte de son inventaire.

La femme lui sourit agréablement lorsqu'elle nota sa présence. Dalton, lui, n'eut même pas droit à un coup d'œil. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il déclara simplement avant de repartir :

- Je te ramène le gamin.

Elle soupira de lassitude lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte.

- Comment tu vas ? Lança alors Louie qui venait dans sa direction.

- Aussi bien qu'on puisse aller dans un endroit pareil, j'imagine... Ils m'ont changé de groupe. Je vais commencer à rejoindre quelques missions.

- C'est tôt... Je crois que les seuls à avoir était aussi rapidement balancer d'un groupe à l'autre était les deux jumeaux.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas...

Elle ne côtoyait pas trop ces deux là. Elle préférait rester loin d'eux. Il ne semblait pas mauvais. Ils étaient seulement imprévisible et semblaient avoir une passion trop grande pour la compétition et la violence d'un combat. Ils s'amusaient à lui renvoyer des piques de temps à autres. Mais elle sentait que tout cela allait changer. Maintenant qu'elle allait se retrouver avec eux pour les entraînements ou même en missions, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle allait pouvoir espérer qu'ils la laissent tranquille plus longtemps.

- En tout cas, Dalton avait l'air très confiant. Il pense que je vais bien m'en sortir. Elle émit alors avec un élan de dégoût dans la voix.

- Ce serpent ! Je ne peux vraiment pas me le voir, c'lui là !

L'emportement de Louie réussit à tirer un sourire des lèvres de Clementine qui finit par retrouver une certaine mélancolie lorsqu'elle s'exprima :

- Je ne pourrais même pas profiter d'être dehors pour tenter de m'en aller. Je ne pourrais pas partir avec l'idée d'avoir laissé AJ ici.

Louie fut clairement ému par les paroles de Clem. Rapidement, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et comme un serment, elle lui fit une promesse :

- Si je peux t'aider pour t'enfuir avec lui un jour, je le ferais.

Cela la toucha. Elle voyait clairement qu'elle était sincère. Mais au lieu de la remercier, Clem se surpris à dire :

- Pourquoi moi plutôt qu'un autre ?

- Je ne sais pas... Surement parce que tu es la seule personne que je peux tolérer ici.

Elle savait que c'était là sa façon de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Le médecin n'était pas très expansif sur ses sentiments mais Clem savait qu'elle tenait à elle à sa manière. Et c'était suffisant pour elle.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour moi. J'ai de la ressource, tu sais...

- Oui, ça c'est sur. Le docteur répliqua avec taquinerie. Mais un peu d'aide ne peut pas faire de mal.

- Justement... Quand on demande de l'aide ou quand on essaie d'en offrir à quelqu'un, les choses ont tendance à mal finir.

- Je prend le risque. Termina-t-elle sur un clin d'œil.

Clementine savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui faire changer d'avis. Elle appréciait son dévouement envers elle. Mais elle avait peur pour Louie. Elle ne voulait pas avoir la mort de quelqu'un d'autre sur la conscience. Surtout pas une amie.

Dalton revint après cinq minutes avec AJ. Il lui tendit avant de s'en aller. Clementine s'assura de ne lui offrir aucun regard et de ne pas le remercier comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait fait. Elle le regrettait déjà suffisamment.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Comme t'as grandi !

Elle le tint dans ses bras, l'enlaçant tout en faisant attention de ne pas le blesser.

Après un mois, les changements physiques étaient assez importants. Les traits de son visage étaient bien plus expressifs. Ses cheveux devenaient plus long, affichant des petites bouclettes d'un brun clair. Même si il était évident qu'il était la progéniture de Carver et non d'Alvin, quand Clem le regardait, elle ne voyait jamais le visage du tyran. Son père était Alvin même si son sang ne coulait pas dans ses veines.

Alors qu'elle l'observait, une larme puis une autre commença à rouler de ses yeux. Elle ne s'autorisait jamais à pleurer. Néanmoins elle ne put se retenir à la pensée de la déception que les parents d'AJ ressentiraient s'ils pouvaient les voir. Elle avait promis à Alvin et Rebecca de protéger ce qu'il restait de leur famille. D'être là pour lui. Mais on ne lui permettait pas de tenir cette promesse comme elle aurait dû. Elle espérait que là où ils étaient, ils ne lui en voulaient pas trop.

- Clem, ça va aller ?

Louie avait dû enfin remarquer ses pleurs si bien que la jeune fille ravala celles qui arrivaient et murmura d'une voix tremblante :

- Oui... Il le faudra.

Tandis qu'elle l'observait un peu plus, elle sentait qu'il commençait déjà à changer. Il semblait y avoir quelque chose de plus terne dans ces petits yeux. Rien que son manque de réaction lorsqu'elle le tenait l'effraya. Elle ignorait qui s'en occupait toute la journée ; elle n'avait pas réussi à le découvrir. Mais elle commençait à croire qu'il ne recevait pas l'attention qu'il lui fallait. Et elle était sûre que ce n'était pas bon signe pour son développement psychologique futur...

- Je te promets qu'un jour je nous sortirai d'ici AJ. Je te le jure.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait comprendre le sens d'un tel vœu. Mais elle avait besoin de le faire. De se le promettre à elle-même.

Parce que plus le temps passait, plus elle doutait d'y arriver. Le dire à voix haute rendait la promesse plus concrète. Plus vraie.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Jour 85<span>_**

La première mission sur laquelle elle avait été assignée pour récupérer de l'essence une semaine plus tôt avait été d'une facilité déconcertante. Celle d'aujourd'hui cependant s'annonçait bien différente...

Elle, une douzaine de soldats dont trois gradés et le reste des cadets du groupe qu'elle avait rejoint se trouvait dans la salle de briefing. Elle était assise entre Jack et Pablo qui comme le reste de l'assistance écoutait soigneusement les paroles du commandant et du capitaine qui serait à leur côté pour cette initiative. Sur le papier la mission semblait plutôt simple. Mais une reconnaissance faîte la veille avait annoncé une cinquantaine de zombies entourant la zone.

La mission était de récupérer un nouveau générateur. Il commençait à consumer trop d'énergie pour celui qu'ils avaient et comptaient donc créer une dérivation grâce au nouveau générateur. Fort heureusement, les détails mécaniques leur fut épargnés.

Il comptait sur les cadets pour s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment par un conduit d'aération afin de récupérer l'équipement nécessaire pendant que les soldats s'occuperaient des rôdeurs réunis à l'entrée afin de former une percée et permettre aux jeunes de ressortir avec le matériel par la porte principale. Ils préféraient envoyer tous les cadets à l'intérieur car ils ignoraient le nombre de rôdeurs à l'intérieur.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des volontaires pour passer en tête de rang et annoncer aux restes par radio si la situation est gérable à l'intérieur ?

Immédiatement Garry et Gretchen levèrent la main tout en ponctuant d'une même voix :

- Nous, commandant.

- C'est bien. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous deux.

On aurait pu croire qu'ils faisaient ça pour s'attirer les faveurs du commandant ou de n'importe quel autre gradé. Mais, en toute franchise, les deux aimaient le goût du risque. Ils ne fonçaient pas tête baissée dans les problèmes, seulement elle était persuadée qu'ils les aimaient plus que de raison.

Quand la réunion fut terminée, ils rejoignirent les trois véhicules qui devaient les emmenés jusqu'à leur destination. Tout en rejoignant le camion où des cadets grimpaient déjà à l'arrière, Jack interrogea Clementine qui appréhendait ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui :

- Pas trop stressée ?

- Non, ça va.

Clementine mentait. Parce que comme Lee lui avait appris, chaque chose qu'elle ferait était dangereuse. Plus encore quand il fallait partir récupérer un objet dans un bâtiment cerné par des rôdeurs.

Certes, entre hier et aujourd'hui la situation devant l'édifice avait pu changer. Les rôdeurs avaient pu s'en aller. Cela dit ils pouvaient aussi être bien plus nombreux.

- Tu verras, ça se passera bien. S'exprima de nouveau Jack comme il semblait avoir vu à travers son mensonge. Je couvre tes arrières, t'inquiète pas.

- Moi aussi. Conclût Pablo.

Elle leur était reconnaissante. Tant qu'elle leur répondit à tous deux :

- Et je ferai pareil.

Les trois se sourirent avec douceur et finirent par embarquer avec le reste des cadets.

Les transports les conduisirent jusqu'à un laboratoire à la limite de la ville d'Alpena, à une quinzaine de kilomètre de Wellington. L'hiver faisait place au printemps. La glace et la neige fondait même si le froid était toujours bien présent.

Ils traversèrent la petite ville jusqu'à arriver sur St State avenue, près de la rive d'un immense lac. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de cette dernière au croisement de Prentiss St. Ils étaient à environ cent cinquante mètre de leur point de mission. Il fallait s'assurer que les rôdeurs probablement attirés par le bruit constant des mouvements de l'eau ne remarquent pas leur présence immédiatement.

Ils garèrent les véhicules de façon à pouvoir vite redémarrer pour reprendre la route. Deux soldats étaient laissés pour les protéger, le reste envoyé en direction du bâtiment.

Avant même de trop s'approcher, le capitaine en tête du groupe poussa tout le monde à se cacher derrière un petit bâtiment. Il sortit une paire de jumelle, se mit dans l'angle et observa le lieu que le reste d'entre eux ne pouvaient voir.

Il se retourna alors vers eux et à travers quelques gestes que tout le monde avait appris, les cadets et les soldats se dispersèrent. Les plus jeunes étaient conduits par le lieutenant Thompson. Il leur avait été ordonné de contourner l'édifice en prenant au sud puis à l'Ouest sur Harbor Dr en se déplaçant aussi discrètement qu'efficacement. Ils avancèrent en ligne jusqu'à Park Street laissant les soldats s'occuper de Chisholm Street - là où un grand nombre de zombies étaient réunis. Les plus jeunes passèrent devant celle-ci sans être repérer par les rôdeurs qui s'épanouissait devant l'entrée et une partie du parking qu'ils ne purent qu'observer un instant dans leur avancé.

Quand ils furent en position, derrière le building, deux cadets et le lieutenant s'occupèrent de retirer la grille d'aération ou seul les gamins pouvaient passer. Les autres comme Clementine, Pablo, Jack ou encore les jumeaux restaient aux aguets en cas d'attaque surprise de rôdeurs qui les auraient repéré.

Clementine était contente de sentir que les réflexes qu'elle avait appris sur les routes étaient toujours là. Plus précis même. Avec l'entraînement qu'elle avait reçu jusqu'ici, elle était plus confiante en ses capacités de survie.

- J'espère qu'on va pouvoir compter sur toi.

Elle remarqua la présence de Garry qui s'était rapproché d'elle en même temps que Gretchen. Il s'approcha un peu plus de son oreille et murmura tout à fait narquois :

- C'est maintenant que tu dois nous prouver que tu n'es pas faible.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Elle lui renvoya un regard sévère qui l'amusa plus qu'autre chose.

Lorsque la grille fut retirée et posée au sol, ils se retournèrent tous au même moment que le lieutenant Thompson s'adressait clairement aux jumeaux :

- Vous êtes prêt ?

Les autres acquiescèrent silencieusement. Thompson leur tendit une radio puis rajouta :

- Dès que vous atteignez une salle où tout est sécurisé pour votre passage vous nous prévenez. Le générateur se trouvera au rez-de-chaussée mais on ignore où.

Les jumeaux se hissèrent dans l'ouverture. Gretchen pénétra avec facilité par celle-ci toutefois il n'en fallut pas beaucoup pour que Garry eut été trop large pour passer. Ils rampèrent alors par le conduit jusqu'à disparaître dans l'obscurité de ce maigre tunnel.

La tension montait alors que les secondes s'égrenèrent sans nouvelle des jumeaux. Néanmoins, après deux minutes la radio du lieutenant grésilla alors qu'on entendait Gretchen dire :

- On a trouvé une salle sécurisée. Dîtes aux cadets de prendre à droite au premier tournant. La grille sera ouverte.

- Bien reçu.

Le lieutenant interrompit le contact et ordonna à leur attention :

- Allez-y.

L'un après l'autre, ils s'engouffrèrent par le trou d'aération. Clementine passa après Pablo, suivit de près par Jack qui concluait la ligne.

Dès qu'il passa, Clem entendit Thompson informer les soldats qu'ils étaient tous entrés et qu'ils pouvaient commencer l'assaut.

Dans le conduit sombre, la respiration de Clementine s'accentua. Ils prirent à droite comme indiquer par Gretchen et ne mirent pas longtemps avant de trouver la sortie. Les jeunes sautaient l'un après l'autre du conduit. Puis quand Clementine arriva à son tour suivit très vite par Jack, elle remarqua le sang qui goûtaient des armes des jumeaux ainsi que des deux rôdeurs allongés sur le sol.

L'un des cadets, d'environ quinze ans, au teint mat déclara alors :

- Je croyais que vous disiez que la pièce était sûre.

- C'est quoi deux rôdeurs ! Si on n'pouvait pas se charger de si peu on ne serait pas sur ce genre de mission.

- Votre arrogance vous perdra les gars. Siffla Jack entre ses dents.

- En attendant on est toujours là.

Le frère et la sœur se frappèrent dans la main. La fierté imbibait tout dans leur comportement. Pourtant, Clem devait admettre que leur aplomb, leur force et leur discernement étaient des atouts indispensables. Ils fonctionnaient comme un seul cerveau dès qu'ils s'entraînaient ou étaient envoyés sur le terrain. Ils savaient dirigés un groupe quand la situation le demandait. Et malgré leur tempérament exaspérant, les cadets écoutaient et appliquaient la majorité de leurs ordres. Même s'ils n'étaient pas tenus de le faire.

- Allez, on se bouge. On forme deux groupes. Pablo, Jack, Cindy, Joe et Trish vous serez ensemble. Il indiqua au deux derniers membres de leur groupe. Xander et Clementine, vous êtes avec nous.

Leur soudaine sévérité étonna la jeune fille peu habitué à les voir si sérieux. En plus, elle se demandait bien pourquoi il voulait la faire joindre leur formation. Elle aurait vraiment préféré être avec ses deux amis. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils s'entendaient très bien.

- Vous faites toutes les salles jusqu'à trouver ce qu'on est venu chercher. En cas de danger trop grand, vous utilisez vos sifflets. Tout le monde a le sien ?

Sous les dires de Gretchen, chacun montra l'objet accroché à une ficelle autour de leur cou.

- Très bien. On y va.

Clementine vint se mettre derrière Garry, formant ainsi la formation qu'ils avaient demandés.

Ils toquèrent à la porte à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer qu'aucuns zombies ne rôdaient dans le couloir. Après une minute, ils surent que la voie était dégagée. Ils ouvrirent la porte. Chacun tenait son arme en main. Machette ou long couteau de survie.

On ne leur avait pas donné d'armes à feu pour une raison bien précise. Les portes de devants étaient ouvertes d'après celui qui avait fait un rapport de la situation sur place hier. Et si un coup était tiré dans l'enceinte de ces couloirs, ils ne donnaient pas chers de leur peau si une flopée de rôdeurs venaient les encercler.

Clementine se rappelait avoir demandé à Jack peu avant leur meeting du matin pourquoi ils n'attiraient pas simplement leurs attentions loin du bâtiment. Jack lui avait alors répondu que dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils se débarrassaient d'un maximum de rôdeurs. Ils n'essayaient pas de les déplacer dans endroit à un autre. Pour eux, plus de rôdeurs morts étaient une sécurité. Ils ne prenaient pas le risque de retomber sur eux un autre jour.

- Vous vérifiez les salles sur la droite, on s'occupe du flan gauche.

Ils opérèrent tout de suite les ordres de Garry. Clementine avança en formation serré sur le couloir de droite en compagnie des jumeaux et du jeune Alexander, ce garçon dont le physique lui rappelait parfois Duck.

Ils ouvrirent une première porte au moment qu'elle entendait l'écho de l'autre groupe en train d'opérer les mêmes gestes. Sur la deuxième qu'ils défoncèrent, un rôdeur s'y trouvait. Il tanguait sur ses deux pieds. leur tournant le dos.

Les jumeaux se décalèrent et d'un coup d'œil que Clementine comprit, ils lui demandèrent de s'en charger.

Cherchaient-ils à la mettre en danger ou simplement à la tester ?

Sans crainte, elle releva leur stupide défi. Elle pénétra dans la pièce où le rôdeur marcha finalement jusqu'à eux quand il eut repérer leur présence. Sachant qu'elle était plus intelligente que ces créatures, plus rapide, elle se para de son couteau, enchaîna un mouvement de jambes que le camp lui avait appris en entraînement pour faire tomber son ennemi. Quand il fut à terre, elle empala rapidement le crâne du rôdeur sur son couteau.

- Jolie coup.

- T'assimile bien les entraînements.

Pour une fois, elle repéra une vraie sincérité sur leurs traits calme et grave. Quand ils étaient dans le feu de l'action, ils étaient soudain moins prompts à la vantardise. Ils étaient de bon conseil même.

Peut-être qu'ils étaient plus que l'arrogance qu'ils aimaient dévoiler.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la troisième porte, Clementine ne put se retenir plus longtemps et leur demanda :

- Pourquoi m'avoir pris dans votre groupe ? Je croyais que vous ne m'aimiez pas particulièrement.

- Qui a dit ça ? Lança Garry plutôt surpris.

- Je sais pas... Peut-être toute les piques que vous n'avez cessez de me renvoyer depuis que je suis arrivé.

- Au contraire, c'est plutôt un signe de notre intérêt pour toi. Surtout celui de mon frère à vrai dire. Je crois qu'il n'arrive pas à s'ôter votre combat de la tête.

- La ferme Gretchen. Trancha la voix de son jumeau alors qu'il ouvrait la troisième pièce, elle aussi vide.

C'était la première fois qu'elle vit Garry parler à sa sœur de cette manière. Cela fit bien rire cette dernière alors que Clementine ne savait trop comment prendre ces déclarations. Oubliant ce sujet, elle préféra insister sur sa première question :

- Alors pourquoi vous vouliez que je sois avec vous ?

- Parce qu'on est les mieux entraînés et que tu es moins bien préparé que les autres, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Elle n'y crut pas vraiment si bien qu'elle demanda, avec un sérieux doute :

- C'est Dalton qui vous a dit de me garder à l'œil, hein ?

Ils ne répondirent pas à cette question et c'était bien tout ce qu'elle avait besoin comme réponse.

Quand ils arrivèrent vers le bout du couloir, ils repèrent les deux dernières portes du couloir. Devant l'une d'entre elle qui ne devait s'ouvrir que de l'intérieur était indiqué sortie de secours.

Et soudain, sans saisir pourquoi, elle poussa un bref cri lorsqu'elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de son cou suivi d'un couteau posé sur sa gorge.

Elle comprit qui la maintenait. Mais elle ne saisit pas pourquoi il faisait ça.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous Xander ?! Entama Gretchen stupéfaite par ce retournement.

- Lâche-là ! Le timbre de Garry était menaçant.

- Non. Je... Je dois partir... Je peux plus rester là-bas. Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps.

Soudain, elle prit conscience dans sa voix de l'épuisement morale du garçon qui la maintenait. De toute évidence, Alexander n'avait pas assez en lui pour supporter la vie à Wellington.

Et qui aurait pu lui reprocher ? Surement pas Clementine. Même si elle n'appréciait guère qu'il se serve d'elle en otage.

- Lâche prise et on gardera ça pour nous Xander. C'est pas trop tard encore. Gretchen tenta de le calmer.

Garry, lui, avait une prise parfaite sur la lame de son couteau, près à le dégainer à la moindre faille que lui offrirait Alexander.

- Ne vous approchez pas ou je la tuerai. Je le ferai si vous m'y obligez.

Ils se tournèrent autour de façon à ce qu'Alexander puisse se retrouver vers la sortie, poussant les jumeaux à prendre position au point qu'ils venaient de quitter. Au loin, Clem vit que l'autre groupe avait enfin prit conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas et se précipitait jusqu'à leur position.

Puis, brutalement, tout s'enchaîna rapidement en dépit d'un effet de ralenti accentuer par l'adrénaline du moment. Dès l'instant où elle sentit la tête d'Alexander regarder dans la direction de la sortie de secours, cette seconde d'inattention le condamna.

Clementine sut que Garry avait prit en visé la tête du garçon. Il allait le tuer. Et malgré la menace qui pesait contre elle, elle ne voulait pas ça. Subitement elle hurla :

- NON !

Une surprise apparut sur le visage de Garry juste avant qu'il ne réadapte son mouvement et que son couteau ne s'échappe de sa main droite pour transpercer l'avant bras qui entravait sa gorge.

Alexander hurla, relacha la pression sur sa gorge offrant la possibilité à Clementine de se dégager. Elle fut rapidement tirer par la main du garçon qui venait de lancer la lame dans la chair d'Alexander. Il la fit passer derrière lui de façon presque protective.

Tandis que les autres les rejoignaient, requérant les éléments de l'affaire, Clementine resta silencieuse, obnubilé par Gretchen qui força Alexander à s'agenouiller au sol tout en lui maintenant fermement les mains dans le dos. Dès cet instant, Garry s'approcha du garçon terrifié et le frappa violemment au visage au niveau de la mâchoire.

La férocité du choc contraria Clem. Alexander cracha un peu de sang. Garry remit ça et s'en fut trop pour elle. Personne ne semblait prompt à l'arrêter.

- C'est bon, ça suffit ! Arrête ! Il a compris !

- T'étais avec moi là ?! Brailla-t-il médusé qu'elle prenne sa défense. T'as vu qu'il a essayé de tuer ?!

- Tu vois pas qu'il est complètement désespérer ?!

- Comme nous tous ici !

La hargne dans son timbre la terrifia. Finalement, caché derrière cette fierté et cette arrogance, il admettait être lui aussi prisonnier de Wellington.

Elle l'observa soudain avec moins de dureté et relança d'un timbre froid où sa fureur s'était néanmoins évanouie :

- C'est terminé. Vous l'avez maitrisé. On ferait mieux d'en finir avec cette opération.

- Quand est-ce que tu commenceras à comprendre qu'on est responsable des uns des autres. Si l'un de nous s'enfuit en mission, c'est les autres qui prennent.

- Et c'est une raison suffisante pour t'en prendre à lui comme tu l'as fait ?

- Il peut s'estimer heureux que je ne l'ai pas viser en plein tête

- Comme tu comptais le faire avant que je ne te dises de ne pas le faire ?!

Il l'observa avec aigreur, contrarié. Elle savait que tous les regards des cadets étaient tournés vers eux.

- Tu agis toujours comme ça quand quelqu'un te sauve la vie ?

Elle voulu répliquer mais ne trouva rien à dire face à la bienveillance qu'il insuffla à cette phrase sans même en avoir conscience.

Puis tout simplement, il se tourna alors vers Jack et demanda :

- Vous avez trouvé le générateur ?

- Euh... Oui. La pièce à droite au fond du couloir.

- Très bien. On emballe tout ça et...

Brusquement, quelques coups de feu retentirent, interrompant Garry dans ses déclarations. Les armes ne devaient être utilisés qu'en cas de nécessité absolue. Cela voulait dire que les soldats avaient plus de mal que prévu de maintenir les rôdeurs qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur.

- Gretchen, garde un œil sur Alexander. Pablo et Jack vous porterez le générateur jusqu'à la sortie. Pour tous les autres, on part devant, à l'entrée principale pour donner un coup de main.

Ils obéirent aux ordres de Garry sans discuter. Ce dernier pris la tête du groupe avec lequel il longea rapidement les couloirs pour trouver l'entrée principal à quelques mètres de là.

Devant les portes doubles, ils remarquèrent immédiatement les nombreux corps répandus sur le sol à une dizaine de mètre de l'entrée. Les quelques soldats n'étaient pas en réel danger mais la masse de rôdeurs s'étaient agrandie si bien qu'ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de sortir leurs armes pour éviter d'être cerner.

Lorsqu'ils repérèrent la présence des plus jeunes derrière les rôdeurs, sur l'ordre du capitaine ils cessèrent les tirs permettant ainsi aux cadets d'entrer dans la lutte en cernant les rôdeurs.

Clementine chopa la tête d'une créature qui lui tournait le dos et ne s'inquiéta pas de celui qui arrivait sur son flan droit alors qu'il était maitrisé par un jeune garçon au teint mat.

Les crânes explosaient sous les impacts virulents de leurs armes. L'un après l'autre ils tombaient comme des mouches jusqu'à ce que plus un seul ne se tienne debout.

Les vêtements étaient salis par la chair explosée. L'odeur affreuse des corps en putréfaction lui retourna l'estomac. Mais ils s'en sortirent tous indemnes. Aux grand dam de Clementine qui aurait apprécié que Dalton soit mordu et condamné à perdre la vie.

Au moins Pablo et Jack était sain et sauf, se tenant derrière le reste des cadets avec le générateur aux côté de Gretchen qui maintenaient toujours Alexander.

Le capitaine s'avança alors vers eux d'une démarche solennelle et déclara d'un timbre ferme mais satisfait :

- Vous avez fait du bon boulot. On rentre.

Tout le monde se remit en route pour rejoindre les véhicules. Clementine marcha lentement, trop concentrer sur le capitaine qui repéra enfin la situation d'Alexander et demanda donc des réponses à Garry.

Elle ne pouvait les entendre de sa position mais elle comprit très vite les détails de leur conversation lorsque le regard des deux tomba sur elle. Clementine détourna immédiatement son visage, accélérant le pas. Elle se sentit triste à la pensée du jeune Alexander et du châtiment qui l'attendait une fois rentré à Wellington.

Elle ne croyait pas qu'il ait jamais vraiment voulu la tuer. Il était désespéré. Tellement qu'il avait tenté sa chance aujourd'hui pour s'enfuir une fois pour toute de Wellington.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa tentative avait échoué... Il devrait en payer le prix.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Jour 111<em>**

Ils profitaient d'un jour de repos aujourd'hui. Un jour où la pression du campement était plus facile à supporter. Pourtant, Clementine, Pablo, Jessy et Jack ne trouvaient de satisfaction à cette journée.

Ils s'étaient réunis sur le parcours d'entraînement, assis en hauteur, en cercle sur l'une des parois qu'ils devaient grimper pendant leurs exercices.

Ils faisaient de moins en moins froid et rester dehors n'étaient plus aussi dur que deux mois plus tôt.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il est fait ça...

Clementine et les autres regardèrent Pablo avec gentillesse. Sa voix s'était brisée sous cette réplique. Jessy attrapa sa main dans la sienne. Il entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens, se raccrochant à elle comme un homme à une bouée de sauvetage.

La veille au soir, Alexander s'était ôté la vie. Ils avaient appris la nouvelle ce matin et la quasi totalité des cadets avait été vivement touché par le suicide du garçon.

- Tu n'y a jamais pensé ? Demanda Jack d'un ton presque douloureux, troublé.

- Non. Dit-il avec fermeté en perdant ses prunelles sur le visage de Jessy.

Il scruta de nouveau Jack en s'exprimant :

- Toi, oui ?

- Bien sûr.

- Quand ça ?

- Tu sais quand...

Jessy et Pablo indiquèrent par leur visage qu'ils saisirent immédiatement le sous-entendu des paroles de Jack. Et pour une fois, Clementine laissa sa curiosité l'emporter :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Les traits du brun affichèrent une immense tristesse, une certaine culpabilité aussi. Les deux autres ne montraient qu'une vive compassion pour leur ami.

Le silence persista un moment si bien qu'elle crut que sa question n'aurait pas de réponse. D'ailleurs, étant donné son état, elle n'était plus très sûre de vouloir obtenir cette information à présent. Pourtant, après un temps, d'une voix basse et tourmenté, Jack finit par reprendre la parole.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais tenté de m'enfuir...

Elle acquiesça simplement sans chercher à le brusquer.

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais même laissé ma mère derrière moi. J'étais arrivé à un point où j'étais presque aussi désespéré de sortir d'ici que Xander. Mais ça a capoté. Je n'ai pas fait un kilomètre qu'ils m'avaient déjà retrouvé. Je savais que j'allais en baver lorsqu'il m'aurait ramené. Comme Xander.

Clementine se rappelait encore ce qui lui était arrivé. Ils s'étaient assurés qu'il ne recommence jamais une telle tentative. Clementine entendait toujours ses cris sous les coups de fouets qu'il avait reçu publiquement, devant le socle de la place qui se trouvait derrière elle à cet instant. Ensuite, elle avait failli pleurer de rage quand ils l'avaient accroché pendant douze heures à la paroi de métal noir.

Après ça, il avait disparut trois jours dans les cachots, isolés du restes des habitants du camp.

Son esprit s'était définitivement brisé sous les dommages infligés à son corps et son esprit. Il ne s'en était pas remit et avait fini par s'ôter la vie.

- En tout cas, quand je suis revenu au camp, j'imagine que le commandant devait être dans un de ses mauvais jours... Il n'était pas aussi cruel d'habitude. Mais ce jour-là, au lieu de me punir, il a eu une "meilleure idée".

- Qu'est-ce ce que c'était ?

- Il a exécuté ma mère devant moi. Devant tout le monde à vrai dire.

L'impact de ces mots fit frémir Clementine. Elle avala de travers, ses yeux ronds.

- Mais... mais je croyais qu'ils ne tuaient pas les habitants du camp ?

- Il y a toujours des exceptions... Et puisque j'avais tenté de m'enfuir sans elle et qu'elle ne leur était pas très utile, Caldwell s'est dit que ce serait une punition parfaite.

Clementine eut presque envie de vomir. Comment pouvait-on faire preuve d'une telle cruauté ? A quoi ça menait ?

Sa haine pour le commandant Caldwell monta en puissance. A force de maudire Dalton, elle avait presque oublié qui était le véritable gérant de cet enfer. Le capitaine était particulier, elle ne comprenait pas cette personnalité bien trop étrange et mystérieuse.

Mais Caldwell, lui, était un tyran fait du même bois que William Carver. A la différence qu'il était plus malin et bien plus puissant que ce dernier qui avait déjà perdu son camp et la vie par la même occasion.

Tout cela lui avait été ôté de la main de Kenny...

Elle secoua immédiatement sa tête comme pour effacer ce dernier nom de sa pensée.

Elle focalisa de nouveau son attention sur Jack encore torturé par l'image de ce qui devait être le pire souvenir de sa vie.

- Désolé d'avoir demandé.

Clementine se sentit obligé de s'excuser après avoir ravivé pareille douleur en lui. Elle tenait trop à lui pour accepter de le voir souffrir ainsi.

- T'aurais fini par savoir de toute façon... Au moins, c'est fait.

Il réussit à lui renvoyer un fin rictus pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas une seule seconde.

Elle repensa alors au sujet qui les avait fait traverser l'histoire de Jack. Elle se demanda soudain si un jour elle pourrait en venir à penser à mettre fin à son existence. Parce que malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, elle n'avait jamais eu une telle pensée jusqu'à présent.

Jack oui... Alexander était carrément passé à l'acte.

- Vous croyez qu'on aurait pu faire quelque chose pour Alexander ? Peut être que si on l'avait mieux soutenu...

Après un moment de silence, la question de Clementine les poussa à réfléchir sincèrement.

- Je pense pas... Après ce qu'ils lui ont fait et sa tentative de fuite lorsqu'il t'a menacé... J'n'aime pas dire ça mais il était déterminé à en finir. Souffla Pablo d'un air profond et attristé.

- J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'il s'est tant entraîné pour changer de groupe.

La voix douce et calme de Jessy imposa un regard interrogatif dans le regard des trois autres. Elle poursuivit alors :

- La seule occasion qu'il connaissait pour partir d'ici s'était d'aller en mission avec vous. Et dès la première opération, il a sauté sur l'occasion.

Jessy avait très certainement visé juste. Son tempérament plutôt solitaire avait des avantages. Elle était attentive à son environnement, voyait beaucoup plus de choses que la majorité des gens ici.

Jessy, qui avait tant subit d'après ce qu'elle avait compris et qui était toujours là pour prendre soin de Pablo autant que lui pouvait le faire.

Cela avait étonné Clementine qu'après un an à Wellington elle soit encore au milieu de ceux qui étaient "inexpérimentés". Mais elle avait appris quelques semaines plus tôt que Pablo ne la voulait pas sur le terrain. Tant qu'elle avait accepté de faire semblant de ne pas être assez dégourdie pour rassurer celui qui donnerait sa vie pour elle sans y réfléchir une seconde.

Clementine comprenait pourquoi il préférait l'éloigner des opérations : le danger et peut-être aussi la possibilité de s'enfuir qui serait probablement trop tentante s'ils étaient tous deux en mission. S'ils échouaient, comme Xander ou Jack l'avait fait, ils risqueraient de perdre la seule chose qui importait dans leur vie : leur présence mutuelle.

- N'empêche, j'en veux un peu à Garry pour ce qui est arrivé à Alexander.

Les deux garçons observèrent Clementine comme ils paraissaient comprendre pourquoi elle parlait ainsi. Pourtant, avec un regard montrant une certaine reconnaissance vis-à-vis de ce qu'avait fait le jumeau pour la protéger, Pablo lança :

- Il t'a quand même sauvé la vie. Vu l'état de nerf de Xander à ce moment là, il aurait pu te tuer en désespoir de cause.

- Peut-être... Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Je sais pas... Je me dis juste que Garry aurait pu inventer une histoire au lieu de le dénoncer à Dalton.

- Garry aurait pu essayer de mentir mais le capitaine est assez malin pour savoir quand quelqu'un lui raconte des conneries. Commença par expliquer Jack. Surtout que de telles blessures ne pouvaient être causés que par l'un d'entre nous. En plus, il a bien vu que Xander était retenus par Gretchen. Quels choix il lui restait... En mentant, on aurait tous été torturé jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent la vérité.

Elle savait qu'ils avaient raisons, qu'ils auraient tous payés le prix fort si Alexander avait pris la fuite ou si Garry avait mentit pour le protéger...

Est-ce qu'un seul parmi eux valait la peine de faire souffrir le reste des cadets ?

Avant, elle aurait dit oui... Aujourd'hui, elle n'en était plus tout à fait sûre.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Jour 146<strong>_

Clementine traversait le couloir pour se rendre en zone de soin afin de voir AJ. Elle toqua à la porte comme d'habitude puis fut invitée à entrer par Louie. Le médecin tenait l'enfant dans ses bras, lui parlant comme si il était capable de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Clem fut touchée par la bienveillance de Louie envers le bébé. Elle avait beau se montrer un peu bourrue dans sa façon d'agir ou dans ses dires, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme avec un grand cœur. Clementine le savait pour avoir passé baucoup de temps avec elle ces derniers mois.

Des mois déjà... Le premier jour semblait si proche et pourtant si loin. C'était très déstabilisant.

On n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer ici. Toujours sur ses gardes, toujours en missions ou à l'entraînement, toujours la crainte pour ceux à qui elle tenait... Comme ce petit bout de chou qui était comme son petit frère.

- Il t'attendait !

Quand Louie fit rencontrer le regard d'AJ vers le visage de Clementine. il tendit immédiatement ses petits bras dans sa direction comme il semblait vouloir qu'elle le prenne dans les siens. Une sensation chaleureuse envahie son être. Un sourire disparu depuis des mois apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle crut qu'elle allait verser une larme.

Même si elle le voyait peu, il la reconnaissait. Il s'était clairement attaché à elle. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'à cet âge se soit encore possible mais c'était le cas.

Le sourire qu'il lui renvoya quand ses mains furent enlacées autour de son corps la combla. Pendant un instant, elle oublia où elle se trouvait pour profiter de ces précieux instants.

- Je t'ai manqué, hein ?

Il gazouillait, gémissait de façon tout à fait adorable.

- Clem ?

La jeune fille releva les yeux vers Louie qui semblait soudain très sérieuse si bien que Clem demanda assez inquiète :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu veux toujours t'enfuir d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si tu es prête à prendre ce risque, ça peut se faire ce soir.

La surprise envahit son visage. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris ce que disait le médecin. Mais la gravité dans son regard était une preuve bien suffisante.

- Alors, est-ce que tu veux tenter ta chance ?

Elle s'étonna d'y réfléchir. Seulement elle avait rencontré des gens ici qui comptait pour elle maintenant. Des sur qui elle se reposait...

Pouvait-elle les laisser derrière sans se retourner ? Les laisser dans cet endroit ?

Toutefois, une fois dehors, peut-être qu'il y aurait quelque chose à faire pour arrêter Wellington, pour empêcher les gens de s'y rendre et libérer ceux qui le voulaient.

- Oui ! Dit-elle avec force. Je veux toujours partir.

- Très bien. Je partirai avec toi alors.

Cette révélation rassura Clementine. Plus encore, elle était franchement ravie par cette nouvelle.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire… Notre seule chance c'est d'opérer pendant le dîner. Pendant qu'ils seront tous occuper au réfectoire et avant que le capitaine n'envoie quelqu'un chercher AJ. Donc juste avant le repas, il faudra que tu passes ici pour je te donne une solution saline.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Elle provoquera des vomissements vingt à trente minutes après que tu l'ais ingéré.

Clementine s'alarma un peu de ce détail mais le médecin reprit comme pour répondre à son agitation :

- Ça nous permettra de quitter le réfectoire en plein repas. Ils t'autoriseront à sortir et m'enverront avec toi pour que je puisse t'examiner. Ils enverront probablement un soldat armé avec nous. Ils n'aiment pas les gens qui se balade dans le camp quand quasiment tout le monde est au réfectoire ; ça les rend nerveux je crois. Il faudra que tu m'aides à le maitriser pour que je lui ingère ça avec une seringue.

Elle pointa un produit qui se trouvait sur son bureau puis demanda calmement :

- Tu penses en être capable ?

- Oui !

- Bien.

Comme elle l'avait voulu en s'acharnant dans ses entraînements, ceux-ci lui permettraient de se sortir d'ici.

- Après ça tu prendras son arme. Il faudra que l'on se faufile à l'extérieur jusqu'à la seconde entrée. La moins gardée. On rejoindra le couloir de la porte de sortie et il faudra qu'on neutralise les deux gardes au premier niveau d'une façon ou d'une autre… Si on veut sortir, c'est notre seule chance.

Clementine comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

- Si tu ne penses pas être capable de tuer si c'est nécessaire, tu dois me le dire. Je prendrai l'arme. Je préfèrerais que tu la tiennes car tu sais certainement bien mieux t'en servir que moi. Mais si tu ne t'en sens pas capable autant que je le fasse.

Clementine avait toujours été douée avec une arme entre les mains. Mais l'idée de devoir peut-être tuer quelqu'un ne lui plaisait guère.

- Je crois qu'on verra ça une fois qu'on aura maitrisé le garde.

- Faisons comme ça alors.

Clementine remercia pensivement Louie de ne pas la bousculer d'avance sur un choix qu'elle ne sentait pas encore la force de prendre.

- Et sinon, il nous faudra des provisions...

- J'ai déjà prévu un sac avec une certaine quantité de médicaments et nous prendrons des provisions dans les sacs qu'ils donnent à ceux à qui ils refusent l'entrée.

Des sac comme celui avec lequel Kenny était reparti. Ce détail avait titillé Clementine au début. Qu'un camp tel que Wellington accepte d'offrir des vivres aux autres avec tant de facilité la dérangeait un peu. Mais elle avait compris qu'agir de la sorte poussait les gens à revenir et surtout envoyait à un message de sympathie que certains de ceux qui avait été refusés pouvait transmettre à d'autres survivants.

C'était très malin de leur part… Vilement rusé.

- Ça va être dangereux mais on a une vraie chance. Ça peut marcher.

- Et si ça échoue ?

- On doit réussir ! Il ne vaut mieux pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait sinon. Ils ont toujours fait preuve d'une grande originalité pour punir ceux qui désobéissaient à leurs règlements.

Louie s'interrompit alors et rajouta avec éloquence :

- Mais si ça tourne mal et que si je te dis de courir sans te retourner pour moi, tu devras le faire ! C'est clair ?

Clementine avala de travers et déclara avec une vive émotion face à la loyauté de Louie :

- D'accord ! Je le ferai.

Le docteur posa une main sur son épaule. Son visage témoignait de sa résolution.

Ce soir, elles partaient !

[…]

Le reste de la journée passa avec une lenteur exagérée. Elle ne cessait de se répéter étape par étape le plan de ce soir. Elle ne participa pratiquement pas aux conversations entre ceux qui étaient devenus de vrais amis. Elle n'osait même pas les regarder sentant la culpabilité remonter à chaque fois qu'ils lui souriaient ou tentaient de la dérider.

Elle aurait voulu dire "désolé". Désolé de devoir les laisser derrière. Mais avec cette méthode de fuite, elle savait qu'aucuns cadets ne subiraient de représailles. Louie partirait avec elle et elles iraient le plus loin possible. Espérant que le manteau de la nuit couvrirait leur présence pendant les recherches qui seraient rapidement menées par Wellington.

Ils étaient bientôt vingt heures quand Jack, Pablo et Jessy décidèrent de redescendre du mur. Clementine n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient levés, qu'elle entendait Jack l'appeler :

- Clem, tu viens ?

- Euh oui… J'arrive.

Elle descendit finalement de la paroi où ils avaient l'habitude de se réunir. Tout en quittant le terrain d'entraînements, Jack l'interrogea alors assez perplexe :

- T'es sur que tout va bien ?

- T'as été plutôt silencieuse aujourd'hui, compléta Pablo. Plus que Jessy encore, c'est pour te dire !

Cette remarque taquine lui valu un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Jessy et réussit à dérider un peu Clementine.

- Je me sens juste un peu patraque.

- Tu devrais aller voir le doc. Elle pourra surement te donner un truc.

L'ironie de cette phrase failli presque lui faire verser une larme. C'était exactement ce qu'elle comptait faire avec un but bien précis derrière.

- Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vous retrouve au réfectoire.

Elle feignit des maux de ventres donnant ainsi une chance de plus à ces trois amis de s'éloigner de la vérité de ce qu'elle comptait entreprendre. Il ne devait pas avoir le moindre doute aux risques de représailles qu'elle refusait qu'ils subissent par sa faute.

Comme convenu, elle rejoignit Louie passant au milieu de quelques personnes qui commençaient doucement à se rendre au réfectoire ou faisait simplement des allers venus d'une tâche à une autre.

Quand elle pénétra dans les locaux, Louie l'attendait de pieds ferme. Elle semblait calme ce qui était un bon point pour elles. La voir ainsi tempéra l'agitation grandissante de Clementine.

Elle vint jusqu'à AJ au même moment que Louie préparait la solution saline. Elle l'interrogea tandis qu'elle l'observait minutieusement élaboré le produit :

- C'est dangereux ?

- Si c'est mal préparé. Mais je sais ce que je fais. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Depuis longtemps Louie avait obtenue sa confiance.

Elles restèrent silencieuses. Beaucoup de pensées s'entrechoquaient dans l'esprit de Clementine. Le doute. Une évidente crainte. Mais aussi, l'espoir. L'espoir d'être hors de ces murs dans moins d'une heure avec AJ et Louie qui plus est.

- Tiens.

La voix de l'autre l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Elle attrapa le flacon qu'elle lui tendait tout en renchérissant :

- Cul sec !

Clementine avala de travers puis absorba d'une traite le liquide d'un goût salé bien trop prononcé.

- C'est affreux !

- C'est un peu l'effet recherché. Sourit Louie en lui reprenant le flacon.

Mais son rictus s'effaça bien vite alors qu'elle savait qu'elle était la prochaine étape de leur plan. Elles ne pourraient bientôt plus faire de retour en arrière. Leur plan était en marche…

Clementine embrassa alors AJ sur le front, caressa ses cheveux bouclées puis quitta les lieux sans se retourner, tout à fait déterminée.

Elle rejoint le reste des soldats, civils et cadets qui commençaient à s'installer à leur table respective.

Chacun de ses pas accentuait les remous de son estomac. Le goût détestable du produit était toujours collé sur son palais. Elle sentait des remontées acides caresser désagréablement sa gorge.

Elle tenta de ne pas y penser pour le moment et comme d'habitude, elle alla s'installer à côté de Jack qui lui avait gardé une place. Il demanda repérant son mal-être :

- Ça ne va pas mieux, hein ?

Elle remua la tête de gauche à droite. Elle avait peur que parler lui fasse tout expulser dès à présent. Et c'était encore trop tôt. Surtout que le stress n'arrangeait pas sa situation ; il comprimait un peu plus son estomac.

L'une après l'autre, les tablées se levèrent pour récupérer leur repas. Quand son assiette fut devant elle, afin d'accentuer ses relents, elle imposa à son esprit des images toutes pires que les unes des autres. Elle tenta de capturer au souvenir les pires odeurs qui avaient envahi ses narines par le passé. Plus elle songeait à toutes ses choses, plus son ventre se contractait sous le produit ingéré et l'effet psychologique de tant d'horreurs.

Finalement, un son guttural finit par passer ses lèvres faisant immédiatement se reculer d'elle Jack et la jeune fille sur sa gauche. La seconde suivante, elle vomissait le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac dans son assiette. Cela créa une petite panique de dégout et d'inquiétude autour d'elle. Immédiatement, un petit brouhaha s'installa suivit par l'arrivé de Dalton jusqu'à leur table.

Clementine était pâle, ses yeux pleuraient sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Elle devait avoir l'air franchement mal en point. Elle espérait qu'elle était suffisamment convaincante…

- Docteur !

A l'une des tables des civils, Louie feignit la parfaite surprise tout en restant comme le reste des civils intrigués par ce qui se passait à la table des cadets.

- Vous pouvez aller l'examiner ?

- Euh… Oui, bien sur.

Elle était douée. Rien sur son visage n'indiquait qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup. Clem, elle, était bien trop mal à cette seconde pour avoir l'air suspecte.

Jack l'aida à se lever alors qu'elle feignait être trop faible. Le médecin s'approcha de Clementine pour la tenir par le bras. Les yeux de tous étaient dirigés sur cette dernière. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Tant qu'elle et Louie pouvaient s'éclipser d'ici, c'était que leur plan fonctionnait.

Comme prévu alors, Dalton demanda à l'un des soldats de les conduire jusqu'en zone de soin. D'après ce qu'avait vu Clementine de ses compétences, l'homme était plutôt fort et rapide mais manquait d'équilibre. C'était donc sur ce point faible qu'elle frapperait.

- Je passerais vous voir après le dîner. Conclut le capitaine qui retournait déjà à sa table.

Sans qu'ils ne le voient, Clem renvoya un regard d'une profonde gratitude dans la direction de Pablo, Jack et Jessy. Les trois quittèrent lentement le réfectoire. A l'extérieur Clementine marchait de façon ralenti soutenu par Louie qui jouait parfaitement son rôle.

Mais maintenant qu'elle avait tout expulsé, son mal-être passa sous l'air frais de la nature. Elle retrouva très vite ses forces même si elle fit semblant d'aller plus mal encore.

- Dépêche-toi ! J'ai à peine eu le temps de toucher mon assiette.

Son impatience à vouloir retourner au réfectoire pour finir son repas était un point positif pour elles. La jeune fille savait qu'étant donné son comportement, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à un assaut de leur part.

Ils atteignirent finalement la zone de soin. Devant la porte de la salle où était encore installé AJ, Clementine feignit une crampe douloureuse lorsque Louie eu ouvert. Cela l'obligea à s'arrêter dans l'ouverture força ainsi le soldat à passer devant elle pour lui tourner le dos.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas une question de taille ou de forces dans ce genre de situations c'était une prouesse technique parfaitement acquise et maitrisée qui faisait la différence.

Clementine s'était tant entraîné qu'elle était pleine d'assurance et se savait en position de force face à son ennemi.

Sur cette réflexion, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, elle profita de la négligence de l'autre pour enchainer son attaque.

Elle leva son bras dans les airs et envoya une violente claque dans l'oreille du soldat. L'effet de ce coup fut immédiat. Il perdit son équilibre déjà peu développé et hurla sur la douleur que causait toute attaque sur cette zone étonnement fragile.

Elle passa alors devant lui et percuta avec sa paume son nez avant même qu'il ne réussisse à protéger son visage.

Il tomba à genou, plutôt sonné. Puis dans un dernier essai, il tenta de récupérer son arme dans son étui. Seulement il était trop étourdi à présent pour dépasser la vitesse d'action de Clementine. Cette dernière attrapa son poignet dans sa main, lui fit une clé de bras parfaitement orchestrée jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Louie se jette sur eux et n'enfonce avec précision une aiguille dans la nuque de cet adversaire.

Cinq secondes plus tard, il s'effondrait au sol, le nez ruisselant de sang, parfaitement évanoui.

Louie retourna son corps grâce à l'aide de Clementine. Elle ôta l'arme de l'étui et la tint entre elle au dessus du corps du soldat.

- Alors, tu prends l'arme ou je la garde ?

Clementine réfléchit sérieusement à cette question. Après quelques secondes, elle lui donna sa réponse…

**[Prendre l'arme - Chapitre 8] **OU** [Laisser l'arme à Louie - Chapitre 9]**

* * *

><p><em>Les choix très prochainement...<em>


	8. Chap 3 : 147 Days Choix 1

[]

_Votre choix_

**[Prendre l'arme]**

Clementine attrapa l'arme que Louie lui tendait.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui. Et toi, tu as quand même quelque chose pour te défendre ?

Elle sortit un scalpel de sa poche en guise de réponse et souffla fièrement :

- Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un médecin avec une telle arme entre les mains.

- Allons-y alors !

Louie partit récupérer un sac à bandoulière rempli de médicaments qu'elle installa sur son épaule. Elle se dirigea jusqu'à AJ qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Le médecin devrait prendre soin de lui pendant que Clementine surveillait leurs arrières.

Les deux se faufilèrent dans le couloir, Clementine restant devant pour protéger. Quand elles passèrent la porte pour rejoindre l'extérieur, elles courbèrent le dos, se baissèrent le plus possible pour s'assurer que de l'autre côté, personne dans le réfectoire ne remarque leur présence.

La pénombre était fragmentée. Elles tentaient d'avancer sous l'opacité amenée par les nuages qui s'effilaient dans le ciel, cachant parfois entièrement ou partiellement la rondeur de la lune. Quand celle-ci apparaissait, elles s'agenouillaient plus encore.

Le cœur de Clementine tambourinait de toutes ses forces. Engendrer une telle action pouvait leur coûter très cher. Mais ne pas la tenter l'aurait rempli de regrets. Enfin, seulement si elles et AJ s'en sortaient vivant. Elle craignait les remords d'avoir accepté la proposition de Louie si les évènements prenaient un tournant funeste.

Elles réussirent à avancer jusqu'au bâtiment de l'entrée secondaire sans avoir été localisées. Elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du couloir, s'assurant d'avancer à pas feutrés. Elles passèrent devant différentes salles dont celle où elle avait vu Pablo tuer un homme quelques mois plus tôt. Elles s'engagèrent finalement à gauche, là où se trouvait cette porte que Clementine avait passée 146 jours plus tôt.

Sur la droite, dans un encastrement, était dissimulé un petit escalier qui permettait de rejoindre le premier niveau où deux gardes se relayaient vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre. On ne pouvait jamais prévoir quand de nouveaux étrangers atteignaient les remparts de Wellington alors il fallait toujours des gens pour surveiller les environs. Depuis son arrivé, seuls deux personnes avaient été acceptés au sein de cette communauté. Deux civils à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé et avec qui elle ne parlerait probablement jamais si leur plan réussissait aujourd'hui.

Les deux s'épièrent alors assez tendue quand Clem finit par énoncer à voix basse :

- Reste en bas des marches. S'ils se mettent à tirer je ne veux pas que toi ou AJ soyez blessé.

- Je commence à croire qu'il vaudrait mieux que je tienne l'arme et toi AJ.

- J'ai fait mon choix ! Je ne compte pas revenir en arrière maintenant.

Clementine inspira puis expira longuement l'air de ses poumons. Tout allait se jouer maintenant…

Laissant Louie et AJ derrière elle, elle commença à gravir les marches des escaliers furtivement. L'arme était braquée devant elle. Plus elle grimpait plus elle se sentait enhardie, résolue à mener à bien cette – dernière – mission.

En haut, elle entendit alors une voix masculine et féminine faire écho derrière le mur qui se trouvait au bout des escaliers. D'ailleurs, Clem crut reconnaitre la voix d'Edith, cette femme qui l'avait accueilli le jour de son arrivé, qui lui avait bien caché dans quoi elle mettait les pieds.

Elle atteint alors le dernier palier et se plaqua contre la paroi. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait la pièce qui leur permettait de surveiller les alentours extérieurs. Les lieux par lesquelles elle et Kenny étaient arrivés. Endroit qu'il avait pu quitter, camp où elle avait dû rester…

Elle effaça alors l'homme de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas besoin de songer à lui maintenant. Elle devait garder un contrôle parfait sur ses émotions.

Elle inspira, expira silencieusement puis finit par passer à l'action.

Clementine quitta le mur et entra dans la pièce tout en ordonnant :

- Ne bougez pas et faîtes voir vos mains !

Ils repèrent immédiatement sa présence. Ils lui firent face, remarquant très vite l'arme qu'elle braquait sur eux. Elle vit l'homme d'une trentaine d'année essayer d'atteindre son fusil quand Clementine le menaça :

- N'essaie même pas !

L'homme ramena sa main contre sa cuisse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Que vous ouvrez les portes et que vous m'envoyez l'un des sacs qui se trouvent derrière vous.

- Clementine, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu sais que tu vas t'attirer de gros ennuis. Lâcha edith d'un timbre doux.

- Ne me parle pas comme si tu me connaissais ou que nous étions amies. C'est en partie par ta faute que je suis ici !

Edith baissa les yeux. Elles ne se côtoyaient pas mais comme tout le monde ici, elle savait quel sort été réservé aux enfants au sein de ce camp. Elle aurait pu la renvoyer au loin avec Kenny. Leur dire qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour elle et l'enfant. Mais au lieu de ça, elle lui avait ouvert les portes de cet enfer.

- Quand j'ai vu le désespoir dans les paroles de ton ami, j'ai senti que vous ne survivriez pas en restant avec lui. J'ai hésité mais quand il m'a supplié, je l'ai vu. Je pensais que toi et le petit ne survivriez pas plus longtemps dehors.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Clama-t-elle entre ses dents. J'aurais pu prendre soin de lui et de Kenny. J'aurais pu aider Kenny à retrouver espoir… Le trouble fit trembler sa voix pleine d'amertume et de fureur. Mais ça, par ta faute, je ne le serais jamais !

Soudain la haine en elle grandie de façon exponentielle. Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses sourcils se froncèrent, l'austérité combla l'éclat d'or de ses prunelles. Elle n'était pas là pour se venger pourtant l'envie était là. Un désir suffocant de se faire justice en se débarrassant de l'un des responsables de sa présence dans cet endroit qui l'avait déjà tant changé.

Elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Elle le sentait en elle. Avant Wellington, elle ignorait ce qu'était la haine. Elle méprisait les actions de certaines personnes mais jamais encore elle n'avait découvert l'énergie que cela prenait d'haïr les autres.

Maintenant c'était différent. Elle voulait leur faire payer la violence qu'ils faisaient naître en elle et les ressentiments qui emprisonnaient son cœur. Elle souhaitait punir tous ceux qui se rangeaient à leur côté sans combattre, sans essayer de garder un tant soi peu leurs valeurs passées.

Elle aurait aimé se débarrasser de tous ceux qui parlaient de ce camp en utilisant le « nous » et non le « ils ».

A cet instant, elle voulait ôter la vie à Edith, celle qui aurait pu – aurait du – lui dire de faire demi-tour avec Kenny.

Cette pensée poussa alors Clem à braquer son arme sur le visage d'Edith. Elle se sentait déterminée. Prête à tout. Poussée par son besoin dévorant de se faire justice.

- Clementine, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. Je suis désolé, d'accord ? On va t'ouvrir, te laisser un sac et tu partiras.

Sa prise se raffermit sur le revolver, son doigt trouva le doux contact de la détente. Elle la touchait comme une caresse, sans jamais la presser complètement.

- Je t'en prie Clementine !

Edith avait peur de mourir. Ça se voyait. Clementine avait appris à reconnaître cette émotion. Une émotion qui ne l'avait jamais habité. La mort elle la craignait seulement quand elle pendait au dessus de la tête des êtres qu'elles aimaient, de ceux à qui elle aurait donné sa vie pour les protéger.

Et subitement, sous cette dernière réflexion, elle se rappela pourquoi elle était là… Pourquoi elle devait agir vite et oublié son irristible envie de vengeance.

Elle devait sauver AJ. Sauver Louie. Ils devaient s'enfuir ensemble et recommencer une nouvelle vie.

- Passe-moi un des sacs et ouvre la porte

Edith sembla soudain rassurée alors que la fougue passagère de Clementine diminuait à vu d'œil. La femme ne se fit pas prier, elle obéit rapidement aux ordres. Elle tira sur la chaîne métallique qui ouvrait la porte au niveau inférieur et récupéra un tissu rempli de vivre.

Avant qu'elle ne s'approche d'elle, au risque d'être attaquer, Clem s'exprima fermement, les yeux plissés guettant sans cesse l'un et l'autre :

- Lance-le à mes pieds.

Edith exécuta l'ordre et repris position au côté de l'homme à cinq bons mètres d'elle. Il était stoïque, jetant parfois des coups d'œil au fusil posé à quelques pas entre eux.

- Toi, dit-elle en pointant du menton le trentenaire, attrape lentement le fusil et fais le glisser vers moi.

Il n'avait toujours pas émis un son. Il avança calmement jusqu'à l'arme, sans gestes brusques. L'arme était directement braquée sur lui, se déplaçant en fonction de ses mouvements. S'il lui offrait une occasion, Clementine tirerait. Elle l'abattrait ni plus ni moins.

Sa main toucha alors le canon de l'arme quand une voix fit écho en bas des escaliers. Le sang de Clementine fit un tour alors qu'elle percevait clairement deux voix masculines dire clairement :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?!

« Vous n'avez pas… »

Puis brutalement, un choc retentit. Un cri de douleur perça l'air. Quelque chose tomba. AJ hurla. Un coup de feu résonna.

L'adrénaline s'empara de Clementine. AJ et Louie étaient en danger. Peut-être blessés.

Son inattention passagère avait poussé l'homme en face d'elle à empoigner le fusil tandis qu'Edith se planquait déjà contre un mur. Mais le trentenaire ne fut cependant pas assez rapide. Par instinct, Clementine appuya sur la détente et la balle atteint la tête de l'homme qui mourut sur le coup.

Son corps entier tremblait à présent. Ses muscles étaient contractés, la tension et les pleurs d'AJ qu'elle percevait plus bas était comme un poison douloureux dans ses veines.

Elle entendit alors quelqu'un accourir dans les escaliers. Elle espérait que ce soit Louie, qu'elle ait réussi à maitriser les personnes qui les avait surpris elle et AJ en bas des marches.

Malheureusement, la jeune fille n'aurait pas cette chance.

Un soldat brun et d'une vingtaine d'année apparut de la paroi qui cachait les escaliers. Immédiatement, en même temps qu'elle, il la menaça avec son fusil :

- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici ! C'est trop tard. Baisse ton arme.

Clementine avait peur. Pas pour sa vie mais pour ce qui était arrive à Louie ou à AJ. Le silence de cette première et les hurlements de ce dernier était tout sauf rassurant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Louie ?

- La question serait plutôt de savoir ce qu'elle a fait ! Cette pute de médecin a réussi à tuer le sergent Cobbs ! Elle fait un somme pour le moment donc ne compte pas sur elle pour t'aider ! Maintenant obéis ou tu meurs ! Et si tu meurs, il n'y aura plus personne pour veiller sur ce gamin qui hurle comme un cochon qu'on égorge.

Des larmes de rages roulèrent de ses yeux. Sa fureur était comme un brasier impossible à contenir. Elle ne voulait pas renoncer mais c'était déjà perdu.

Leur plan avait échoué. Elles avaient failli à leur mission. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il leurs arrivé ?

Elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette lutte. La rapidité et la dextérité du soldat surpassait la sienne. Et AJ était encore en vie. Elle devait abdiquer.

À contre cœur, elle jeta le pistolet au sol. Le soldat s'approcha d'elle. Elle n'eut le temps que de voir sa crosse se lever dans les airs avant qu'une douleur fulgurante ne lui vrille la tempe et qu'elle s'écroule au sol.

* * *

><p>Quand elle reprit conscience, la douleur qui lui vrilla la tête était insupportable. Elle sentit le froid touché la peau de son cou, de ses mains, pénétrer à travers ses vêtements. Elle comprit très vite qu'elle était allongée dehors, à même le sol. La voix qui semblait appartenir au commandant braillait des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour elle à cet instant.<p>

Ses paupières s'ouvrir difficilement, quand elle vit rapidement quelqu'un se pencher au dessus d'elle puis s'en aller tout en hélant :

- Commandant, elle reprend conscience.

La voix de Caldwell s'interrompit. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle alors qu'elle percevait sa silhouette avancée promptement jusqu'à elle sous l'éclat argenté de la lune. Tout dans sa démarche indiquait un danger.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules puis avant qu'elle ne soit prête pour ça, il la releva en la forçant à s'agenouiller au sol. Elle jeta un œil de chaque côté et pris enfin conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Au milieu de la place, devant le socle où se trouvait la paroi métallique noire, l'ensemble des habitants étaient réunis autour d'elle, du commandant, du capitaine et quelques gradés postés en retrait.

Finalement, elle remarqua la présence de Louie qui se tenait en face d'elle, à une dizaine de mètre, installée dans la même position qu'elle.

Elle tenta d'intercepter son regard mais son regard était baissé. Elle semblait saignée.

Sous le silence horrible de l'assistance, le commandant s'accroupi devant elle l'empêchant d'observer la stature de Louie.

- Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre ? Il siffla entre ses lèvres d'un timbre vipérin. Tu nous appartiens maintenant. Faire ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui t'attirera plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. La preuve, regarde où tu en es.

Clementine n'avait rien à dire. Elle n'avait plus la force de répondre quoi que se soit. Elle n'avait plus qu'à subir les représailles.

- Comment devrais-je te punir ?

Il se releva et déclara à l'ensemble du camp dans une attitude tout à fait théâtrale.

- Dîtes-moi, comment devrais-je la punir ?

Ils restèrent tous muets. Le commandant n'attendait nullement qu'ils répondent à cette question. Il avait déjà décidé la façon dont il comptait lui faire payer sa désobéissance. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux, dans cette engouement mélangé à la furie qui perçait dans son timbres et sur ses traits.

- Apportez-moi le gamin.

Le cœur de Clementine rata un battement. Elle voulu hurler, le supplier de ne pas s'en prendre à lui mais sa bouche resta ouverte, sans possibilité de laisser un son s'échapper de ses cordes vocales. Ses yeux étaient exorbités sous l'effroi qu'il le blesse ou pire, qu'il le tue.

Un soldat sorti des rangs avec le petit entre ses bras. Il semblait aller bien. Silencieux mais les yeux grands ouverts. Dès que le petit fut entre les mains du commandant, Clementine serra les dents. Elle ne supportait pas que lui plus qu'un autre pose la main sur lui.

Pas après ce que Jack lui avait raconté…

Comptait-il se débarrasser d'AJ de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec la mère de Jack ? Serait-ce ça sa punition ?

Pendant une seconde, elle chercha son ami dans la foule. Elle crut le repérer derrière une ligne de soldat mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en assurer que le commandant s'approchait de nouveau d'elle, restant debout cette fois-ci.

Elle le vit sortir son arme de son étui accroché à sa taille. Cette fois-ci elle ne put rester silencieuse. Elle supplia comme elle avait supplié Lee de se relever peu avant sa mort :

- Par pitié, pas ça ! Ne le tuez pas ! Tuez-moi si vous le voulez mais ne lui faîtes pas de mal !

Elle n'arriverait pas à se remettre de la mort d'AJ. S'il disparaissait, elle serait brisée à jamais. Car, certes, ce n'était encore qu'un bébé incapable de parler, de marcher ou d'interagir concrètement avec elle. Mais cet enfant était la lumière qui la guidait vers l'humanité qu'il restait en elle. Il était sa bouée lorsqu'elle commençait à être fatiguer de nager contre le courant imposé par ce camp. Le port d'attache de ce qu'il restait de son passé… S'il mourrait, elle était perdue.

- C'est ta punition qui le sauvera.

Il sourit avec fierté. Comme s'il était convaincu d'avoir trouvé la meilleure façon de lui faire regretter sa tentative de fuite aujourd'hui.

Sous son honnêtement, il déposa alors le revolver entre eux. Elle ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se décale sur la droite et déclare simplement en pointant Louie du doigt :

- Tue-la.

Cette sentence la désarçonna. Elle ébranla toutes les fondations de ses émotions. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. Ce n'était pas possible. On ne pouvait pas être si cruel.

- Non… Elle murmura, le timbre tremblant, les larmes prêtes à s'écouler de ses yeux.

- Elle a tué un sergent. À mis en place le plan pour vous enfuir. Elle est allé trop loin. Elle mourra d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais si tu t'en occupes, le petit et toi resterez sains et saufs.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Tu le peux mais tu le ne veux pas. Voilà pourquoi c'est toi qui dois le faire.

Louie releva alors son visage vers elle. Elle avait le visage partiellement déconfit. Elle semblait résignée, sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait. Mais Clementine crut rêver lorsqu'elle la vit afficher de la compassion pour elle pour avoir à la tuer.

Ce visage lui offrit une raison de plus de refuser d'exécuter Louie.

Pendant un instant, Clémentine hésita à se saisir du pistolet pour se débarrasser du commandant. Elle sut que ce dernier pris conscience de l'idée qui traversa son esprit. Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas une seule seconde. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'irait pas au bout de cette réflexion.

Même si elle réussissait son coup, AJ, Louie et elle perdraient la vie d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Prends l'arme, lèves-toi et tues-la !

Clementine regarda tout autour d'elle à la recherche d'une aide quelconque. Mais aucun ne bougeait. La plupart avait le visage bas. Mais pas Jack. Elle le repéra facilement cette fois. Il s'était avancé pour mieux l'observer. À travers un regard elle sut qu'il tenta de lui envoyer tout le soutien dont il était capable.

- Clem…

La force avec laquelle avait été prononcé son nom la fit pivoter son faciès vers celui de Louie. Cette dernière reprit alors aussi résolue qu'émue :

- Prends l'arme Clem et fais ce qu'il te dit. C'est la seule façon pour que tu protèges AJ. Et très honnêtement, je préfère que se soit toi plutôt que l'un de ses salopards.

Les larmes de Clementine s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les contenir. Elle gémissait légèrement, secoué au plus profond de son être.

- Louie, je ne veux pas faire ça… Je ne pourrais pas y faire face… Pas ça. Elle souffla d'une voix basse, profondément troublée.

- Tu t'en remettras. Tu es une survivante.

Clementine attrapa alors l'arme sans vraiment en avoir conscience. C'était comme si elle était emprisonnée dans son propre corps, dans l'incapacité la plus totale d'arrêter ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire.

Elle n'était plus qu'un pantin à la solde de Wellington. Elle n'avait plus de choix, de liberté d'action. Elle leur app…

- Tu ne leur appartiens pas Clem.

Cette phrase lui permis de ne pas se laisser ensevelir par le désespoir.

Elle se tenait à un mètre devant Louie, l'arme bougeant nerveusement contre sa jambe. Les larmes s'étaient taries mais pourtant sa tristesse dominait toutes ses pensées. Son cœur était oppressé, elle étouffait sous l'horreur de cette situation insensée.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien. N'oublie jamais qui est l'ennemi. Ne les laisse pas t'avoir.

Elle leva l'arme pour la pointer sur le visage de Louie tout enlevant la sécurité.

- Je suis désolé.

Clementine ne reconnut même pas sa voix. Elle était inondée par l'anéantissement de ce moment qui la hanterait pour toujours.

- Au revoir.

Suite à ces derniers mots, Louie réussit à sourire avec gentillesse sous ses adieux. Elle maintint ce rictus jusqu'à ce que Clem ne ferme les yeux, détourne le visage et finisse par appuiyer sur la gâchette.

L'écho du coup de feu explosa quelque chose en elle. La balle n'avait pas seulement abattu Louie. Elle avait perforé l'âme de Clementine qui en ôtant la vie à Louie avait dû dire adieux aux derniers vestiges de son passé et d'une vie où l'espoir était encore possible.

Elle ouvrit ses paupières quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre l'arme des mains. Lorsqu'elle regarda le corps inerte de Louie, dont le sang coulait du trou formé dans son crâne, elle régurgita le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Elle sentit les vertiges lui monter à la tête. Ses jambes flageolantes ne la maintinrent pas plus longtemps qu'elle se sentait tomber dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

* * *

><p>Elle reprit connaissance dans la pénombre de sa cellule éclairée par la lampe encore allumée. Elle se fichait bien de son mal de tête, des tremblements qui parsemaient l'entièreté de son corps.<p>

Dès la seconde où son regard s'était posé sur le plafond de cet endroit, elle avait été ensevelie sous le poids de la culpabilité de ce qui était arrivé. Engloutie dans les ténèbres par la malveillance de l'homme qui gérait ce camp d'une main de fer.

Elle espéra pendant un instant que tout n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais la douleur était bien trop réelle. Ses souvenirs bien trop précis.

Toutefois, comme elle essayait d'y croire, elle se mit à compter chacun des traits qu'elle avait gravés dans le métal au dessus de sa couchette. Elle espérait n'en compter que 145. Mais malheureusement, il y en avait bien 146. Aujourd'hui était donc le 147 ème jour… Tous les évènements qui violentaient et torturaient son esprit avait donc réellement eu lieu.

Elle avait dû prendre la vie de Louie. Elle l'avait fait. Pour préserver AJ, on l'avait forcé à assassiner une amie qui avait été à ses côtés et l'avait soutenu dès son arrivé. Qui avait pris soin d'elle et d'AJ. Qui avait tout risqué pour leur permettre de s'enfuir.

Mais tout avait capoté. Comme d'habitude, tout était allé de travers et cette fois encore elle avait dû tuer un être cher… de la pire des façons qui soit. Quand elle avait dû mettre fin aux souffrances de Lee, ça avait été différent. À l'époque c'était la chose à faire. Mais aujourd'hui, ce qui était arrivé n'était que cruauté et malveillance.

Sur cette affreuse pensée, sa colère reprit le dessus. Elle se leva de son lit et tenta de faire disparaître chacun des traits imprimés sur le mur. Comme une possédée, elle s'écorcha les doigts, s'arracha les ongles, brutalisa le mur... toutefois les marques rne s'effaçaient pas.

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par les bras. Elle se débattit comme une forcenée même lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la présence de Jack. Il tenta de la calmer en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Clementine continua de s'agiter si bien que le garçon les força à s'asseoir sur la couchette de la jeune fille, essayant de tempérer la fougue violente de chacun de ses mouvements.

- Je suis là. Il commença à murmurer à son oreille. Je ne te lâcherais pas.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé ici la colère fit place aux larmes de son cœur tourmenté. Aux pleurs de son âme brisée par ce triste jour et tous ceux qui avaient précédé celui-ci. Elle cessa de se débattre et chercha du réconfort dans l'étreinte indispensable de Jack.

Elle gémit et suffoqua sa peine. Elle hurla son affliction au point d'en perdre la voix. Elle sentait les bras de Jack se resserrer plus encore autour d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle se laissait aller à son chagrin. Elle prit conscience de ses mains caressant de façon apaisante l'échine de son dos.

Mais ça ne l'aida pas à ce sentir mieux. C'était pire. Recevoir tant de bienveillance alors qu'elle ne croyait pas la mériter la mis plus à mal encore. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas quitter l'étau de son ami. Elle en avait besoin plus que jamais.

Elle sentit la fatigue la submerger après un temps. Elle n'eut alors plus la force de pleurer, de gémir et encore moins de bouger. Elle était enfermée dans l'étreinte chaude de Jack qui refusait de la lâcher. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle n'aurait probablement pas survécu à cette nuit. Car, pour la première fois, elle pensait à la libération que cela serait de finir par s'ôter la vie…

Seulement ce n'était pas digne d'elle. Son heure n'était pas encore arrivé.

Elle préféra alors évacuer ses sombres songes et penser au pourquoi qui avait fait que tout avait capoté ? Pourquoi ces deux soldats avait débarqué ruinant ainsi toute leur chance ? Pourquoi s'était-elle attarder sur son envie de se faire vengeance ? N'aurait-elle pas mieux fait de laisser l'arme à Louie lui évitant peut-être de perdre un temps très précieux ?

Si elle avait agit plus vite peut-être qu'elles auraient eu le temps de passer les portes avant que les soldats ne les surprennent… Surtout qu'elle se demandait encore la raison de leur présence ce soir. Eux qui étaient censés être au réfectoire avait fait une visite impromptue le jour de leur tentative de fuite. Ça ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence, si ?

Mais à quoi bon essayer de trouver un sens à toute cette situation. Cela ne ramènerait pas Louie. Cela ne l'absoudrait pas de l'avoir tué de ses propres mains…

Finalement, il avait fallu 147 jours à Clementine pour que l'espoir de s'échapper de Wellington ne devienne qu'une douloureuse illusion. Une partie d'elle savait maintenant que même si elle parvenait à s'enfuir d'ici, un morceau de son âme serait à jamais enfermer dans l'enceinte de ces murs...

C'était là que commençait la chute jusqu'aux derniers jours de sa survie.

* * *

><p><em>Un choix aux conséquences cruelles et tragiques pour vous qui l'avait fait. J'espère qu'il vous a satisfait au moins - enfin façon de parler ;) Très sincèrement, écrire ces choix aura été facile et pourtant très dur. Je m'étais attaché à ce personnage disparu à présent.<em>

_Dorénavant les choses vont beaucoup changé pour Clementine. En particulier certaine facette de sa personnalité qui vous être mis à mal. Bref j'ai tout plein d'idées pour cette histoire que j'affectionne particulièrement. _

_Si vous avez un avis sur votre choix, n'hésitez pas à m'en fa__ire part :) Je ne mords pas et réponds toujours !_

_A bientôt !_


	9. Chap 3 : 147 Days Choix 2

[]

_Votre choix_

**[Laisser l'arme à Louie]**

- Prends l'arme. Je porterais AJ, c'est ma responsabilité. Je préfère avoir un œil sur lui.

- Très bien mais prends ça quand même. Elle sortit un scalpel de sa poche qu'elle lui tendit. Frappe à la gorge si tu le peux sinon essaies d'atteindre l'artère brachiale ou l'artère fémorale. Elles se situent là.

Elle lui montra exactement où les deux point d'attaque se trouvaient. Une chose que les soldats de ce camp ne leur avaient pas enseignée.

- On se vide de son sang en quelques secondes si l'une de ces zones est touchée.

- Compris !

- Prête ?

- Oui ! Sortons d'ici.

Louie partit récupérer un sac à bandoulière rempli de médicaments qu'elle installa sur son épaule. Les deux se faufilèrent alors dans le couloir, laissant Louie couvrir les devants. Quand elles passèrent la porte pour rejoindre l'extérieur, elles courbèrent le dos, se baissèrent le plus possible pour s'assurer que de l'autre côté, personne dans le réfectoire ne remarque leur présence.

La pénombre était fragmentée. Elles tentaient d'avancer sous l'opacité amenée par les nuages qui s'effilaient dans le ciel, cachant parfois entièrement ou partiellement la rondeur de la lune. Quand celle-ci apparaissait, elles s'agenouillaient plus encore.

Le cœur de Clementine tambourinait de toutes ses forces. Engendrer une telle action pouvait leur coûter très cher. Mais ne pas la tenter l'aurait rempli de regrets… Enfin, seulement si elles et AJ s'en sortaient vivant. Elle craignait les remords d'avoir accepté la proposition de Louie si les évènements prenaient un tournant funeste.

Elles réussirent à accéder au bâtiment de l'entrée secondaire sans avoir été localisées. Elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du couloir, s'assurant d'avancer à pas feutrés. Elles passèrent devant différentes salles dont celle où elle avait vu Pablo tuer un homme quelques mois plus tôt. Elles s'engagèrent finalement à gauche, là où se trouvait cette porte que Clementine avait passée 146 jours plus tôt.

Sur la droite, dans un encastrement, était dissimulé un petit escalier qui permettait de rejoindre le premier niveau où deux gardes se relayaient vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre. On ne pouvait jamais prévoir quand de nouveaux étrangers atteignaient les remparts de Wellington alors il fallait toujours des gens pour surveiller les environs. Depuis son arrivé, seuls deux personnes avaient été acceptées au sein de cette communauté. Deux civils à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé et avec qui elle ne parlerait probablement jamais si leur plan réussissait aujourd'hui.

Les deux s'épièrent alors assez tendues quand Louie finit par énoncer à voix basse :

- On va monter ensemble. Tu restes bien derrière moi.

- Je ne ferais pas mieux de t'attendre ici et de surveiller le couloir.

- Une autre pair d'yeux pour surveiller leur mouvement ne serait pas de trop je pense. Je ne veux pas manquer un mouvement d'attaque parce que je serai occupée à braquer l'autre.

- Oui, ce n'est pas idiot ce que tu dis.

Finalement, Louie commença à gravir délicatement les escaliers. Clementine la suivit de près et s'assura une bonne prise sur AJ, le tenant d'une main ferme tout en maintenant le scalpel de l'autre.

Quand elles atteignirent le haut des marches, elles perçurent distinctement une voix masculine et féminine faire écho derrière le mur au bout des escaliers. Clem crut reconnaitre la voix d'Edith, cette femme qui l'avait accueilli le jour de son arrivé, qui lui avait alors bien caché dans quoi elle mettait les pieds. Elles accédèrent au dernier palier et se plaquèrent contre la paroi. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait la pièce qui leur permettait de surveiller les alentours extérieurs. Les lieux par lesquelles elle et Kenny étaient arrivés. Endroit qu'il avait pu quitter et où elle avait dû rester…

Elle effaça l'homme de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas besoin de songer à lui maintenant. Elle devait garder un contrôle parfait sur ses émotions.

Elle inspira et expira silencieusement. Louie la guetta puis dans un hochement de tête parfaitement claire, elles passèrent à l'action.

Louie débarqua dans les lieux, Clementine derrière elle suivant à la lettre la requête du médecin.

Leur arrivée impromptue attira immédiatement la vigilance des deux autres : un trentenaire assez petit ainsi qu'Edith.

- Ne faites pas un seul mouvement ! Clama férocement Louie.

Clementine surpris l'homme tenter d'atteindre le fusil à quelques pas de sa position. Elle l'indiqua d'un mouvement à Louie qui déclara d'un timbre ferme :

- Je n'y toucherais pas si j'étais toi !

L'homme ramena sa main contre sa cuisse puis demanda assez inquiet :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Que vous ouvrez les portes et que vous m'envoyez l'un des sacs qui se trouvent derrière vous.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Vous allez vous attirer de gros ennuis, vous le savez. Lâcha Edith d'un timbre doux.

Clementine aurait voulu lui faire ravaler la douceur de ses mots. Elle s'exprimait comme si elles étaient amies et elle n'aima guère cela. Car, c'était bien en partie par sa faute qu'elle était ici.

Mais avant que Clem n'ai la chance de dire quoi que ce soit, Louie s'imposa une fois de plus :

- On n'a pas besoin de ton avis Edith. Maintenant faîte ce que je vous ai dis et personne n'aura à mourir aujourd'hui.

- Combien de temps vous comptez survivre dehors ? Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que l'on vous retrouve. Essaya une fois encore Edith.

« Qu'on vous retrouve ». Le « on » mit Clementine en ébullition.

Soudain la haine en elle grandie de façon exponentielle. Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses sourcils se froncèrent, l'austérité combla l'éclat d'or de ses prunelles. Elle n'était pas là pour se venger pourtant l'envie était là. Un désir suffocant de se faire justice en se débarrassant de l'un des responsables de sa présence dans cet endroit qui l'avait déjà tant changé.

A cet instant, elle fut rassurée de ne pas tenir l'arme car elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait su se contenir de ne pas tirer sur Edith.

Elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Elle le sentait en elle. Avant Wellington, elle ignorait ce qu'était la haine. Elle méprisait les actions de certaines personnes mais jamais encore elle n'avait découvert l'énergie que cela prenait d'haïr les autres.

Maintenant c'était différent. Elle voulait leur faire payer la violence qu'ils faisaient naître en elle et les ressentiments qui emprisonnaient son cœur. Elle souhaitait punir tous ceux qui se rangeaient à leur côté sans combattre, sans essayer de garder un tant soit peu leurs valeurs passées.

Elle aurait aimé se débarrasser de tous ceux qui parlaient de ce camp en utilisant le « nous » et non le « ils ».

A cet instant, elle voulait ôter la vie à Edith, celle qui aurait pu – aurait du – lui dire de faire demi-tour avec Kenny.

- On n'a pas toute la nuit. Alors faites ce que je vous ai dis dans la seconde ou je n'aurais aucun remords à utiliser cette arme.

Edith et l'homme durent percevoir le sérieux des paroles de Louie.

- Très bien. On va le faire. Ce n'est pas la peine de tirer d'accord ?

Edith avait peur de mourir. Ça se voyait. Clementine avait appris à reconnaître cette émotion. Une émotion qui ne l'avait jamais habitée. La mort elle la craignait seulement quand elle pendait au dessus de la tête des êtres qu'elles aimaient, de ceux à qui elle aurait donné sa vie afin de les protéger.

Edith s'exécuta rapidement. Elle partit tirer sur la chaîne métallique qui ouvrait la porte au niveau inférieur et récupéra un tissu rempli de vivres.

- Amène le moi doucement.

Edith s'approcha de Louie calmement. Elle vint se positionner de façon à empêcher le docteur de guetter l'autre civil pendant trois brèves secondes. Et ce fut un temps suffisant pour pousser le trentenaire à profiter de cette fenêtre d'ouverture pour attraper le fusil. Mais son geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Clementine si bien qu'elle cria subitement :

- Louie ! Attention !

L'homme mit la main sur le fusil. Et alors qu'il s'apprétait à les braquer, Louie ne pensa pas à tirer mais bouscula la fillette sur le côté comme si son instinct de protection était plus fort que celui de sa propre survie.

Clementine réussit à tomber sur le dos, évitant de blesser AJ dans sa chute. Edith partit se planquer à son tour au moment même où l'autre tira dans la direction de Louie qui eu a peine le temps d'éviter l'impact en se précipitant sur le flanc gauche. La balle se répercuta violement dans la tôle du container. Elle semblait l'avoir rasé de près.

Louie réussit alors à réajuster son tir au moment où l'autre s'apprêtait de nouveau à presser la détente. Seulement elle le devança d'une seconde suffisante puisque sa balle l'atteint dans l'épaule le poussant à lâcher son fusil. Comme pour Clementine, Edith était recroquevillée contre le mur essayant d'éviter ce concert de balle qui fusait dans ce lieu plutôt étroit.

L'homme essaya alors de récupérer son arme mais Louie fit feu une fois de plus. La balle ricocha sur les murs poussant Clementine à couvrir AJ et sa tête pour éviter cette balle perdue. Un troisième coup de feu retentit et quand elle ôta son bras de devant ses yeux, elle remarqua que Louie avait finalement atteint l'homme en plein visage. Il était couché par terre, mort. Sans possibilité de pouvoir revenir.

Clementine se remit promptement sur ses jambes. Louie lui tournait toujours le dos.

- Louie, il faut qu'on parte ! Maintenant !

Elle ne bougea pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

- Louie ?

Finalement le médecin se retourna lentement pour faire face à Clementine.

Le choc s'imprima sur les traits de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle remarqua la tâche rougeâtre se répandre sur son flan droit, juste en dessous de sa poitrine.

- Co... Comment ?

- J'aurais dû mieux visé...

Clem comprit immédiatement. La balle perdue ! Elle s'était logé dans le corps de Louie.

Cette dernière faillit tomber mais elle réussit à la rattraper in extremis.

- Il faut qu'on y aille !

Louie regarda la plaie, pressa de toute ses forces sur le trou formé dans sa chair

- Je ne sais pas si...

- Je t'en pris Louie, on doit essayer !

- D'a... D'accord. Prends l'arme.

Clementine accepta l'objet et poussa Louie à avancer pour rejoindre les escaliers. Avant de dépasser la paroi, elle lança un dernier regard vers Edith toujours reclue dans la même position. Pendant une seconde, elle eut presque pitié d'elle.

Elle suivit Louie dans les marches, gardant un oeil sur AJ qui gémissait doucement entre ses bras. Elles atteignirent rapidement le niveau du bas et passèrent par l'ouverture de l'entrée grande ouverte.

Seulement dès l'instant où elles passèrent les portes, l'écho d'une voix grave et autoritaire retentit derrière elles :

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?!

Clementine pivota en même temps que Louie. Elle remarqua deux soldats qui les regardaient de façon mauvaise, la main déjà posé sur leurs revolvers.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire... Sans y réfléchir, Clementine dégaina son pistolet et fit feu sur l'entrée. Les soldats se planquèrent rapidement alors qu'elle ouvrit le feu par intermittence tout en hélant à Louie :

- Prends AJ et partez devant !

- Clem, je…

- Fais-le !

Louie acquiesça face aux ordres de la jeune fille. Elle attrapa AJ et se mit à trottiner difficilement. Clementine tira une fois de plus pour couvrir la percer du médecin. Elle tira une seconde fois en se baissant lorsque deux coups répliquèrent vers sa position.

Elle pivota une seconde la tête derrière elle pour voir que Louie avait pratiquement atteint les limites de la butte. Clementine se mit alors à cavaler à son tour. Elle entendit quelques balles siffler à ses oreilles. Mais fort heureusement aucune d'entre elles ne l'atteint avant qu'elle ne soit cachée par le monticule qu'elle avait grimpé en faisant la course avec Kenny le jour de son arrivé.

Elle réussit à rattraper facilement Louie qui ralentissait la cadence un peu plus à chaque pas. Clementine pris alors AJ dans ses bras et l'aida à avancer en la forçant à s'appuyer en partie sur elle. Elles réussirent à atteindre l'orée des bois. Le souffle de Louie devenait plus difficile, son poids s'alourdissait alors que Clementine sentait qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

Tant qu'après plus d'une centaine de mètre parcourue, Louie s'effondra contre le tronc d'un arbre. Une horrible vision du passé se rapella à la jeune fille. Pendant une seconde, elle crut revoir Lee.

- Je t'en prie ! Relève-toi Louie !

- Je ne peux pas… Sa voix était faible et éreintée. C'est fini de toute façon. La balle a perforé le foie. Même moi je ne peux pas réparer de tels dommages.

- Tu dois essayer. Ce n'est peut-être pas ça.

- C'est mon domaine d'expertise. Je sais quand j'ai raison. Tu dois partir. Tu peux encore y arriver.

- On sait toi et moi que je n'irai pas bien loin.

- Tu peux essayer au moins !

Clementine resta silencieuse. Ses yeux s'embuaient lentement de larmes. Ses lèvres et tout son corps frémissaient.

Soudain, des voix firent échos jusqu'à elles. Ce n'était encore qu'un murmure mais elles se rapprochaient. Elle savait pertinemment qui étaient ceux qui venaient dans leur direction.

- Part !

- Non !

La sévérité dans son timbre força Louie à se taire si bien que Clementine poursuivit très sérieusement :

- Je ne te laisse pas derrière.

- C'est ta seule chance !

- Je sais...

Sa réponse émue Louie. Clementine s'agenouilla alors devant elle. Elle refusait de tenter sa chance. À quoi bon ? C'était perdu d'avance. Surtout qu'au fond d'elle, elle refusait d'abandonner Louie ici, toute seule. Elle avait laissé derrière elle tant de monde. Pas cette fois.

- Rien ne te fera partir d'ici, hein ?

- Plus maintenant.

Les deux s'observèrent en silence. Les voix se rapprochaient déjà. Leur écho était de plus en plus important. Ils entreraient bientôt dans les bois.

- Puisque… Le médecin toussa et cracha un peu de sang avant de reprendre plus faiblement encore. Puisque que tu ne veux pas partir, peux-tu m'accorder un autre service ?

Clementine sourcilla sans poser de questions. Louie poursuivit avec une vive intensité :

- Quand ils arriveront et qu'ils comprendront que je suis blessé mortellement, ils décideront peut-être de me laisser me transformer pour me punir un peu plus. Je les ai déjà vu faire. Et comme tout le monde j'imagine, je refuse de devenir une de ses créatures.

Clementine commençait à comprendre où ce discours allait les mener. Elle n'aima pas du tout la tournure de ces déclarations mais se força à écouter quand Louie reprit le souffle court, de plus en plus affaiblie :

- Même s'ils décident simplement de m'exécuter, je préférerais encore que ce soit toi qui m'achève. Je ne veux pas offrir ce plaisir à l'un de ces salopards.

La jeune fille à la casquette ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était trop lui demander. Elle avait dû le faire une fois et ça avait été la chose la plus dur qu'elle n'ai jamais eu à faire. Tuer Lee. Et maintenant Louie.

C'était trop pour elle…

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

- Vois plutôt ça comme un service rendu à une amie. Fais-moi cet honneur.

Malgré sa blessure et sa voix presque éteinte, elle tenta d'insuffler de l'humour sur cette dernière phrase.

- Ce n'est pas drôle. Clem marmonna profondément bouleversée.

- Je sais.

Elle redevint sérieuse. Elle palissait de seconde en seconde. Une couche de sueur recouvrait déjà son front.

- Mais c'est la seule chose à faire. Accordes-moi cette faveur.

La horde de soldat qui était sur leurs traces n'était plus très loin maintenant. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir. Elle voyait déjà les lumières de lampes torches se rapprocher de leur position, les encerclant petit à petit sans que les autres n'en aient encore conscience.

- On aura essayé au moins.

- Oui…

La voix de Clementine était nouée. Les larmes roulaient du coin de ses yeux. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Néanmoins, comme une dernière confession, Louie lâcha difficilement :

- N'oublie jamais qui est ton ennemi Clem. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ne les laisse pas t'avoir. Tu ne leur appartiens pas.

La jeune fille acquiesça sincèrement même si au fond d'elle elle n'était pas sûre de croire ces paroles ou de réussir à les appliquer à l'avenir. Elle leva l'arme pour la pointer sur le visage de son amie qui s'exprima sincèrement :

- Merci.

Comment pouvait-on remercier quelqu'un de mettre fin à ses jours ? Comment était-ce possible ?

- Je suis désolé.

Clementine ne reconnut même pas sa voix. Elle était inondée par l'anéantissement de ce moment qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

- Au revoir.

Louie réussit à sourire sous ses adieux. Elle maintint ce rictus jusqu'à ce que Clem ne ferme les yeux, détourne le visage et finisse par appuyer sur la gâchette.

L'écho de la balle résonna à des kilomètres d'ici. Les oiseaux quittèrent les branches des arbres. La balle avait perforé l'âme de Clementine qui en ôtant la vie à Louie avait dû dire adieux aux derniers vestiges de son passé et d'une vie où l'espoir était encore possible.

Elle perçut alors les voix de soldats se rapprocher de plus en plus de sa position. Mais elle se fichait bien de tout ça.

Elle serra AJ dans ses bras. Le petit s'était mis à gémir faiblement sous l'explosion du coup de feu que Clementine avait tiré. Les pleurs de cette dernière firent alors écho aux complaintes du petit. Elle s'allongea sur cette infime couche de neige, au pied du corps de Louie. Elle regarda en hauteur, là où la cime des arbres touchait le ciel. Un ciel caché par les branches qui se trouvaient sur la route des cieux. Tant de détours à prendre pour trouver son chemin vers les étoiles…

Ses larmes s'étaient taries dès l'instant où sa fascination s'était tournée vers la voute céleste. Elle était tant absorbée par ce détail qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre lorsqu'un faisceau lumineux fut dirigé sur son visage. Elle resta parfaitement immobile quand la personne arriva à sa position dans une démarche presque féline.

Elle reconnut alors Dalton dès qu'il se pencha au dessus d'elle. Elle rassura par instinct sa prise sur AJ sans chercher à se relever. Il s'agenouilla alors à ses côtés puis murmura près de son oreille :

- Quoiqu'il arrive, tu acquiesceras à tout ce que je dirais à propos de cette histoire. Je peux t'éviter un paquet d'ennui si tu vas dans mon sens.

Elle ne comprit pas le but d'une telle déclaration. Elle n'avait pas confiance en Dalton. Pire, elle le redoutait lui et toutes ses manigances.

Seulement elle n'eut pas le temps de plus penser à l'étrange attitude du capitaine qu'il prit calmement AJ de ses bras et le déposa à leur côté. Tout de suite après, il la releva pour la remener contre son dos et commença une parfaite technique d'étouffement. Clementine ne se débattit même pas. Elle se sentit perdre conscience et eut l'occasion de jeter un dernier regard sur le corps de Louie… L'occasion de verser une larme de plus.

* * *

><p>Elle reprit connaissance dans la pénombre de sa cellule éclairée par la lampe encore allumée. Elle se fichait bien de ses courbatures, de la douleur de son cou ou des tremblements qui parsemaient l'entièreté de son corps.<p>

Dès la seconde où son regard s'était posé sur le plafond de cet endroit, elle avait été ensevelie sous le poids de la culpabilité de ce qui était arrivé.

Elle espéra pendant un instant que tout n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais la douleur était bien trop réelle. Ses souvenirs bien trop précis.

Toutefois, comme elle essayait d'y croire, elle se mit à compter chacun des traits qu'elle avait gravés dans le métal au dessus de sa couchette. Elle espérait n'en compter que 145. Mais malheureusement, il y en avait bien 146. Aujourd'hui était donc le 147ème jour… Tous les évènements qui violentaient et torturaient son esprit avait donc réellement eu lieu.

Elle avait dû prendre la vie de Louie. Elle l'avait fait. Elle lui avait accordé sa dernière volonté de la même manière qu'elle avait accepté la requête de Lee il y avait au moins deux ans maintenant. Elle avait été obligée de prendre la vie d'une amie qui avait été à ses côtés dès son arrivé. Qui avait pris soin d'elle et d'AJ. Qui avait tout risqué pour leur permettre de s'enfuir.

Mais tout avait capoté. Comme d'habitude, tout était allé de travers et cette fois encore elle avait dû tuer un être cher.

Sur cette affreuse pensée, sa colère reprit le dessus. Elle se leva de son lit puis tenta de faire disparaître chacun des traits imprimés sur le mur. Elle s'écorcha les doigts, s'arracha les ongles, brutalisa le mur mais les marques ne s'effaçaient pas.

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par les bras. Elle se débattit comme une forcenée même lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la présence de Jack. Il tenta de la calmer en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Clementine continua à s'agiter si bien que le garçon les força à s'asseoir sur la couchette de la jeune fille, essayant de tempérer la fureur de chacun de ses mouvements.

- Je suis là. Il commença à murmurer à son oreille. Je ne te lâcherai pas.

Sa fureur fit alors place aux larmes de son cœur tourmenté. Les pleurs de son âme brisée par ce triste jour. Elle cessa de se débattre et chercha du réconfort dans l'étreinte

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé ici, Clementine laissa couler un torrent de larmes contenu depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle gémit et suffoqua sa peine. Elle hurla son affliction au point d'en perdre la voix.

Elle sentait les bras de Jack se resserrer plus encore autour d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle se laissait aller à son chagrin. Elle prit conscience de ses mains caressant de façon apaisante l'échine de son dos.

Mais ça ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux. C'était pire. Recevoir une affection qu'elle ne croyait pas mériter la mis plus à mal encore. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas quitter l'étau de son ami. Elle en avait besoin plus que jamais.

Elle sentit la fatigue la submerger après un temps qu'elle n'aurait put définir. Elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer, de gémir et encore moins de bouger. Elle était enfermée dans l'étreinte chaude de Jack qui refusait de la lâcher. S'il n'avait pas été là cette nuit, elle n'y aurait probablement pas survécu car pour la première fois, elle pensa à s'ôter la vie…

Seulement ce n'était pas digne d'elle. Son heure n'était pas encore arrivé.

Elle préféra alors évacuer ses sombres songes et penser au pourquoi qui avait fait que tout avait capoté ? Pourquoi ces deux soldats avait débarqué ruinant ainsi toute leur chance ? Pourquoi une simple balle perdue leur avait volé ses derniers espoir ? Finalement, est qu'elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de prendre l'arme ?

Elle ne savait plus...

Surtout que, parmi toutes ces introspections, elle se demandait encore quelle raison avait pu pousser deux soldats à apparaître à la seconde entrée cette nuit. Eux qui étaient censés être au réfectoire avait fait une visite impromptue le jour de leur tentative de fuite. Ça ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence, si ?

Mais à quoi bon essayer de trouver un sens à toute cette situation. Cela ne ramènerait pas Louie. Cela ne l'absoudrait pas de l'avoir tué de ses propres mains…

Elle savait aussi que dès demain elle serait ardemment punie pour sa désobéissance. Ils n'allaient pas la laisser sans tirer à si bon compte. Elle savait qu'elle en paierait le prix. Cela dit, après les évènements d'aujourd'hui, quelle douleur physique pourrait compenser le supplice qu'elle subissait déjà.

Au bout du compte, il avait fallu 147 jours à Clementine pour que l'espoir de s'échapper de Wellington ne devienne qu'une douloureuse illusion. Une partie d'elle savait maintenant que même si elle parvenait à s'enfuir d'ici, un morceau de son âme serait à jamais enfermé dans l'enceinte de ces murs...

C'était là que commençait la chute jusqu'aux derniers jours de sa survie.

* * *

><p><em>Un choix aux conséquences dramatiques et qui n'est pas sans rapeller le passé de Clementine. J'espère qu'il vous a satisfait au moins - enfin façon de parler ;) Très sincèrement, écrire ces choix aura été facile et pourtant très dur. Je m'étais beaucoup attachée à ce personnage disparu à présent.<em>

_Dorénavant les choses vont beaucoup changé pour Clementine. En particulier certaine facette de sa personnalité qui vous être mis à mal. Bref j'ai tout plein d'idées pour cette histoire que j'affectionne particulièrement. _

_Si vous avez un avis sur votre choix, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :) Je ne mords pas et réponds toujours !_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
